Somebody To Love
by FireCracker's Girl
Summary: todo o desenvolvimento da história Faberry por trás do que foi mostrado nos episódios de Glee. Desde a amizade construida entre elas até o futuro romance.. a primeira parte da história é só sobre a aproximação delas, mas o romance vem em seguida!
1. Apresentação

Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray. Elas nunca haviam sido realmente apresentadas. Não que isso fosse necessário. A fama de ambas corria pelo colégio. A primeira era conhecida por ser a garota judia que tinha dois pais gays. Além disso, sua fama também era a de ser extremamente irritante, intrometida e mandona. Para coroar seu péssimo conceito, ela ainda pertencia ao Glee Club. Estava na base da pirâmide social do ensino médio, sendo pisada por todo o resto do colégio. A segunda garota, pelo contrário, estava no topo. Não só era dona de uma beleza estonteante, como era a chefe das lideres de torcida, namorava o astro do futebol e, a despeito do que falavam sobre ela, era uma ótima aluna e chefe do clube do celibato (e a única ali que realmente respeitava o juramento, diga-se de passagem).

A primeira coisa que pareceu ligar as duas garotas, no início, foi um garoto. Finn Hudson. Por causa dele, Rachel foi capaz de um feito incrível. A garota perdedora do Glee Club conseguiu se equiparar a Quinn Fabray. Ao descobrir que ele namorava a líder de torcida, ela começou com uma espécie de obsessão por ela. De alguma forma doentia, queria _ser_ como ela. O que a fez entrar pro clube do celibato, inclusive.

Tal obsessão, aliado ao fato de que Finn parecia realmente retribuir os sentimentos de Rachel, assustaram Quinn, levando-a tomar medidas desesperadas. Como se juntar ao Glee Club.

As duas, então, passaram a conviver quase diariamente, sem trocar muitas palavras. Disputavam silenciosamente o tempo todo. Eram como inimigas não declaradas. Mas o tempo se encarregou disso. Tanto que a primeira conversa que tiveram, incrivelmente, foi bem amena. Ok, não tão amena assim. Trocaram algumas farpas e o assunto em questão era tenso, mas conseguiram, de alguma forma, se acertar.

A iniciativa da conversa partiu de Rachel. Ela assumia pra si mesma que, ao saber da gravidez da outra, só o que conseguiu sentir foi um ódio imenso, seu coração sendo partido ao meio. Quinn esperava um bebê do homem que ela amava. Pra Rachel, aquilo era o fim. Poderiam até ter competido, mas como ganhar disso? Como competir com algo tão.. forte e eterno, como um filho?

Então, tentou guardar para si mesma todo o amor que sentia por Finn. Não podia e não deveria tentar concorrer com Quinn nesse momento. E, passado o primeiro momento, em que tudo o que conseguiu sentir foi raiva, decepção, tristeza.. Passou a observar Quinn. O jeito como a garota parecia estar sempre prestes a chorar. A forma como ela se recolhia na multidão, parecendo extremamente envergonhada da sua situação. Até que ela parou de freqüentar o Glee. E Rachel, estranhamente, sentiu falta dela. Alegando pra si mesma e pro resto do grupo que eles _precisavam_ de Quinn para as apresentações das seletivas, ela foi atrás da loira.

E essa foi a primeira conversa de verdade que tiveram. Aonde Rachel deixou bem claro "_**Eu não odeio você**_.". Foi a deixa para que toda a tensão inicial diminuísse. É claro que não odiar não iria significar que se gostassem. _Ou _que fossem ser amigas. E Quinn achou melhor frisar isso para a outra. "_**Eu iria torturar você, se a situação fosse ao contrário, você sabe disso, né?**_"

De qualquer forma, foi assim que a coisa toda começou. E a estranha relação que se iniciou após isso ocasionalmente surpreendia a todos. Inclusive a elas mesmas.


	2. O primeiro desentendimento

então.. hahaha, não, 1x07 não refere-se ao capitulo da fic, mas sim ao seriado mesmo!

são acontecimentos do episódio 1x07... pensei em postar todos esses pequenos acontecimentos num capitulo só, mas ai eu ia demorar mais pra postar, então.. vai aos pouquinhos mesmo..

espero que curtam :3

(e, sim, eu sou uma merda com nomes de capitulos, introduçõezinhas e notas! hahahahahaha)

"_**As vezes, eu queria que você fosse mais como a Rachel"**_

Quinn sentiu-se ferver de ódio ao ouvir aquilo da boca de Finn. Como se, além de tudo que ela estava passando, precisasse ainda ouvir aquilo. Ela, sendo comparada a Rachel Berry. E o pior: ela era a que estava perdendo. Ao entrar na sala de ensaios, não pode deixar de evitar trombar de propósito em Rachel, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

- Eu sei o que você fez e exatamente o porquê fez. Não pense que eu vou cair na sua.

- Sabe, Fabray, você poderia só ficar grata. Afinal, eu salvei a sua pele.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Berry. E fique longe do meu namorado.

- Meninas, nós podemos só.. relaxar por uns minutos? Cantar uma música em paz? – Finn disse, abraçando Quinn e trazendo a pra longe de Rachel.

E o ódio da loira não diminuiu, ao ver, novamente, seu namorado cantando junto com a garota que tanto a irritava. E isso a impulsionou a, novamente, passar informações para que a treinadora Sylvester pudesse destruir o clube. Afinal, não fazia aquilo por não gosta do grupo. Era simplesmente movida por medo, insegurança e raiva. Coisas que ela sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que superar.

Rachel sabia disso. E tinha seu argumento pronto, quando Quinn novamente comprou uma briga com ela, no mesmo dia. Dentre todas as coisas que disse para a Cheerio, enquanto a acusava de ser a traidora que estava ajudando Sue, duas continuaram ressoando na cabeça dela por muito tempo. A primeira, é que realmente, ela iria precisar de amigos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e não sabia com quem iria poder contar. A segunda, é que ela precisava se expressar. Havia tanto mais de sentimento dentro dela, do que só o que ela deixava os outros enxergarem: A líder de torcida malvada e sem sentimentos.

A parte sobre os amigos se mostrou verdadeira mais cedo do que ela imaginava, quando a treinadora Sylvester descobriu sobre a sua gravidez, fazendo questão de publicar para todo o colégio, como uma espécie de punição. E, para a sua surpresa, foi o Glee Club que a acolheu naquele momento. Ao ouvir todos ali cantando para ela "Keep Holding On", a loira não segurou as lágrimas. E até mesmo Rachel, que deveria estar comemorando o fato da "traidora" ter sido descoberta, deixou de lado por um momento o seu temperamento irritante. Mesmo depois de ver a garota abraçada com Finn no corredor. Ao ver os dois juntos, e o estado em que Quinn se encontrava, sua primeira reação foi sentir ciúmes. Mas depois, lembrou do que tinha dito a ela. Sobre precisar de amigos. E realmente sentiu pena da situação em que a outra se encontrava. Quando cantou a música, mais tarde, só naquele numero, deixou Finn de lado. Não se importou com o fato do garoto estar segurando a sua mão, nem buscou nenhuma deixa para se aproximar dele. Estava cantando somente para Quinn.

E ai, o que dizem? vocês não aguentam mais falatório e querem ação logo, ou eu devo continuar? hahahahahaha .-.

sempre lembrando... reviews me fazem felizes *-* não, eu não vou parar de postar se vocês não comentarem *insistente* mas eu vou responder eles dócilmente e eles me farão ter forças pra continuar.. HAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. O caminho até aqui

Houveram semanas que se seguiram ao fatídico dia em que a gravidez de Quinn Fabray tornou-se pública que foram_ bem_ ruins pra Cheerio. Ou melhor, pra ex-Cheerio. Após ser expulsa do time por Sue Sylvester, começar todos os dias com raspadinhas da cara tornou-se uma rotina. E a única coisa que Quinn podia fazer era se adaptar a isso. Era difícil, realmente. Todos os que parassem para olhar além da beleza da garota e tentassem enxergar o que ela realmente estava sentindo, ia ver em seus olhos as marcas de noites que ela havia perdido chorando. Isso sem contar com o medo de ser descoberta por seus pais e o pavor em pensar no que eles fariam. Havia ainda o medo da gravidez, em si. Carregar uma criança dentro do seu corpo adolescente não era fácil, afinal de contas. Seu humor sofria altas variações, mas, quando estava estável, era sempre num estado de tristeza e medo.

Uma coisa que poderia ser considerada boa, nisso tudo, é que Quinn realmente começou a mostrar-se como ela realmente era. Essa mudança aconteceu bem aos poucos, mas pode começar a ser notada no momento em que a menina despiu o uniforme vermelho pela ultima vez.

Paralelamente, Rachel estava realmente concentrada nos seus dramas pessoais. E, conhecendo Rachel, eles não eram poucos. A garota parecia viver para criá-los. Enquanto Quinn não conseguia se concentrar em nada, pois sua única preocupação eram as contas referentes a coisas da gravidez que não paravam de chegar, Rachel e Kurt entraram num duelo pessoal por um solo no Glee Club. Quinn acompanhou a disputa sem realmente tomar conhecimento dela. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como aqueles dois eram sortudos em ter como única preocupação uma maldita musica a ser cantada...

E as coisas não pararam por ai. Quando Quinn foi expulsa de casa, após Finn ter revelado a verdade sobre a gravidez para os pais da garota, Rachel estava muito ocupada.. alimentando uma paixonite infundada pelo professor Will. Se Quinn não estivesse concentrada demais em seus problemas, teria ficado extremamente irritada com Rachel e seu jeito efusivo... Mas nem para implicar com ela Quinn tinha mais animo.

Rachel, por sua vez, quando pareceu acordar e sair do seu universo pessoal, encontrou todo o Glee Club realmente preocupado com os problemas de Finn e Quinn. O que deixou a Diva realmente arrependida.

_- Gente.. perdão, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas.. Eu assumo que, como líder desse grupo, eu falhei. Estive muito ocupada em coisas pessoais e não percebi que o grupo realmente precisava de mim. Então, eu estou de volta, botando a minha voz a disposição para a música que vocês pretendem cantar para Finn... e para Quinn, a respeito do bebê._

_- Rachel, por favor, esse não é o momento para dar em cima do Finn, sério, tenha um pouco de tato – Kurt disse, lançando um olhar fulminante para ela._

_- Eu prefiro não responder a essa acusação, Kurt. Como líder do grupo, eu prezo pelo bem estar de todos os membros. Estarei cantando para os dois. Vamos lá, pessoal.. Eu nem preciso ter um solo. Mas eu faço questão de ensaiar todos vocês para que ninguém desafine!_

Era engraçado perceber como a mudança se instaurou nas duas garotas. Enquanto Quinn se mostrava uma garota doce e preocupada com o bem estar do grupo, Rachel tinha momentos de estrelismo aonde deixava vir a tona o seu lado egoísta. O auge disso foi, quando as vésperas das Seletivas, descobriu a verdade sobre a paternidade do bebê de Quinn, e não hesitou em contar para Finn.

O mais estranho foi que, ao ver a garota ali, desamparada, Rachel não conseguiu nem aproveitar o fato de que o caminho agora estava livre para ela e Finn. Só sentia um enorme remorso do que havia feito. No momento em que viu a loira chorando, tudo o que ela queria era abraçá-la, e pedir perdão pelo que havia feito. Mas, ao se sentar ao lado dela e encarar os olhos castanhos esverdeados cheios de lagrimas, não conseguiu dizer muita coisa. Apenas admitiu o seu erro e fez a única coisa que parecia certa no momento: pedir desculpas. Olhou para Quinn. A garota parecia tão frágil, que Rachel poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro, até encontrar uma maneira de animá-la. Mas ela queria ficar sozinha, então Rachel se afastou, prometendo a si mesma que, a partir daquele momento, faria de tudo para estar perto dela. Não como uma competição, nem de uma maneira obsessiva e invejosa. Apenas estar perto dela.

Após ganharem as seletivas, o clima no grupo se tornou mais ameno. Quinn, apesar dos problemas, estava aliviada em não precisar mais sustentar uma mentira. O conselho de Rachel, sobre se expressar, estava sendo seguido. Ela sentia-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sendo ela mesma. Mostrou-se, mais uma vez, uma boa integrante da equipe. Além do mais, aproximou-se de Kurt e Mercedes, fazendo boas amizades dentro do Glee Club. Suas novas características eram mostradas aos poucos, mas Rachel observava, de longe, como Quinn demonstrava ser uma boa amiga. E uma pessoa extremamente fiel a seus conceitos, como a sua religião, o lado surpreendente feminista que ela deixava tomar conta de si a cada injustiça cometida pelos garotos. E até, quem diria, uma ótima cantora.

Junto com os seus sentimentos, que vinham a tona a todo momento, cresceu dentro dela uma pequena confusão em relação a Diva do grupo. Rachel pareceu, de certa forma, querer estar perto dela. O que era um pouco irritante, diga-se de passagem. A garota tentou ficar com seus dois namorados, destruiu seu relacionamento – pra nada, porque, depois disso tudo, ela engatou um namoro com Jesse – competiu com ela durante meses, e, apesar disso tudo, ainda tentava ficar próxima a ela. O que dava a Quinn pequenos momentos de descontração, implicando com a outra. Não que fizesse por maldade, mas simplesmente não sabia lidar com a proximidade da outra, e a melhor forma de afastá-la era torturá-la um pouquinho. Só que ela passava dos limites, as vezes. Foi o caso da tão falada lista que Quinn fez, colocando Rachel em ultimo.

_- Você fez a Glist, certo?_

_Quinn apóia a testa no armário por um segundo, respirando fundo. Teria que arcar com as conseqüências daquilo..._

_- Foi idiotice da minha parte... Tão idiota quanto o seu vídeo, Berry. _

_- nem me fale naquilo, ainda estou lidando com aquilo.. Acho que o Jessie não me ama mais.. ele foi passar as férias de primavera e eu duvido muito que ele volte. Eu o magoei tanto.. Acho que eu nunca vou realmente conseguir namorar alguém.. eu acabo sufocando todos com o meu realmente gostaria de suprimir minhas habilidades, nesses momentos, pra que-_

_- Por favor, pare de ser dramática e apenas lide com isso. – Quinn a interrompe, falando um pouco mais alto do que o necessário._

_- Perdão.. eu não deveria nem estar falando sobre meus problemas de relacionamento com você e... enfim, desculpe por ocupar seu tempo com minhas lamentações – ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda com cara de choro._

_- Não é esse o problema. Você pode falar sobre isso comigo, se quiser... eu sei que eu debochei de você da primeira vez que você tentou conversar sobre o Jessie com o Glee Club, mas se você precisar.. estamos aqui... Só não precisa de tanto drama.. eu tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar. – Ela esboçou um sorriso, se afastando da morena. Pareceu hesitar por um momento e voltou-se para ela novamente. - a propósito, Rachel.. nada pessoal com você em ultimo lugar naquela lista, ok? Não precisava ter ser esforçado tanto... leve na brincadeira, eu não pretendia realmente julgar alguém com aquilo..._

_- tudo bem, eu vou tentar.. mas não te garanto que a Brittany vai conseguir superar.. ela ainda esta tentando entender o porque de não estar no top 3..._

_- sim, "eu peguei todas as pessoas dessa escola, meninas, meninos.." – ela ri – Brittany devia aprender a moderar os comentários.._

_- não querendo trazer a maldade de Quinn Fabray a tona mais... você acha que isso realmente é verdade? _

_- dela ter pegado todo mundo do colégio? Nãããh.. ela ainda não conseguiu me pegar.. não que ela tenha tentado, mas, enfim – a loira corou de leve – a não ser que você me surpreenda agora dizendo que já ficou com ela, temos duas pessoas que ela ainda não ficou e.. bom, então não é "todo mundo"._

_- lógica brilhante, Quinn. Enfim.. você tem o meu perdão, pela Glist. Mas só por demonstrar raramente que você é capaz de ser legal._

_- eu tento, Yentl, mas você não colabora, sendo uma mandona insuportável – ela diz, em tom de brincadeira._

_- ok, acho que os 5 minutos de conversa amena acabaram por agora.. – ela tenta levar aquilo na brincadeira, forçando um sorriso. – Tchau, Quinn._

_- Tchau, Rachel. _

Rachel poderia acusar Quinn de ser insensível. De não valorizar todo o esforço que ela fazia para tentar se desculpar com a outra. Mas o fato é que, perdidas em todos os dramas que cada uma tinha, e levando em conta todas as diferenças entre elas, precisariam de muito tempo para entender o que realmente acontecia entre elas, e os esforços de cada uma.

_Quinn e Mercedes estão atônitas, vendo Rachel se aproximar da mulher que canta no palco..._

_- ela falou certo? A treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline é mãe dela? A Berry ta surtando de novo, né?_

_- Cedes... até que elas são parecidas...Rachel não seria louca ao ponto de inventar isso..._

_- Acho que a gente deveria ir embora, Quinn.._

_- E deixar ela sozinha? Não, Cedes, acho que ela vai precisar de algum amigo por perto depois disso.._

_- a-amigo? Você esta tentando ser amiga da Berry agora? Grandes mudanças aqui.. – Quinn revirou os olhos – pelo menos vamos lá pra fora, acho que elas precisam de um pouco de privacidade._

_Rachel se aproxima, com lágrimas nos olhos. Quinn, desajeitadamente, passa a mão no ombro da morena, como num sinal de conforto. Ela dá um sorriso triste para a loira._

_- você está bem, Rachel? _

_- como eu disse pra ela, eu estou com sede.._

_- oi?_

_- eu.. vocês realmente querem saber sobre isso?_

_- Se você se sentir confortável com isso, Rachel... _

_Mercedes sorriu, acenando afirmativamente. Depois, sorriu para Quinn, apreciando a forma como todos os hormônios da gravidez, ao invés de a deixarem completamente surtada, tinham dado a ela um enorme tato para lidar com outras pessoas. A verdade, Mercedes concluiu, é que Quinn tinha se tornado muito mais sensível não só em relação a hábitos alimentares e musicas, mas sim a todos que a rodeavam. Nos últimos meses ela havia se mostrado uma garota meiga, preocupada com as pessoas ao redor, que realmente prezava a beleza interior, a despeito de todo culto a beleza que reinava entre as cheerios. Além do mais, ela havia e tornado a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. Sempre disposta a dar uma palavra de consolo._

_Sentaram-se numa lanchonete e, enquanto Mercedes pedia água para curar a tristeza de Rachel e algum suco pra hidratar a futura-mãe-e-seu-bebê, Quinn, A pequena diva contava um pouco da sua história e como havia chegado até aquele ponto, de descobrir que Shelby era sua mãe._

_- Rachel.. eu.. eu acredito que você deva me julgar muito, por ter decidido dar a minha filha para adoção.. ainda mais agora que você sabe a história toda e encontrou a sua mãe biológica e tal.. eu entendo se você não aceitar isso e não se sentir confortável falando disso comigo, mas, se você quiser alguém.. pra conversar, sabe.. pode contar comigo – ela olhou para Mercedes, que vinha trazendo os pedidos – conosco, não é, Cedes?_

_- Claro. Berry, qualquer coisa, é só gritar. Nós sabemos que a sua voz tem potencial pra isso. _

_Quinn estava saindo do Banheiro. Acabara de trocar a roupa de GaGa por seu vestido-de-grávida usual.. _

_- Ei, Quinn!_

_- Oi, Berry.. está melhor?_

_- Eu conversei com minha Mã.. Shelby, e resolvemos.. nos afastar, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas acho que eu estou o.k. com isso... foi tudo muito estranho, pra falar a verdade.. mas acho que vou me acostumar, um dia.. e até lá, eu estou feliz com meus pais._

_- Seus dois pais gays, certo? Foi.. interessante, saber mais sobre a sua vida, Berry._

_- É.. você deveria.. ir nos visitar, ou coisa assim, um dia desses.._

_- Calma ai, RuPaul, não é porque eu te ofereci um ombro amigo que quer dizer que nós vamos virar melhores amigas e fazermos brigadeiro juntas.._

_- o-ok.. desculpa, eu exagerei.._

_- Rachel! Eu estou brincando..._

_- Seu senso de humor me assusta as vezes..fazer aquelas caricaturas minhas também eram uma brincadeira, é?_

_- De certa forma, sim. – ela deu um sorriso enigmático._

_- Enfim, Quinn.. só pra dizer que.. o que Noah fez agora a pouco foi realmente emocionante.. Sobre a Beth e tal.. acho que.. ele realmente se importa, sabe? Você deveria.. repensar sobre a adoção.. Acredito que ele seria um ótimo pai. _

_- Ugh, não. Não fala besteira, Berry. Olha, eu entendo você ser contra eu desistir dela e tal.. mas Puck ser um bom pai? Por favor. _

_- Bom foi só uma sugestão.. _

_- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Rachel, mas minha decisão está tomada. Do mesmo jeito que, de alguma forma, Shelby sabia que você ficaria bem com seus pais, eu tenho certeza de que.. não vai ser bom pra Beth ficar comigo.. Ela precisa de uma pessoa que realmente possa cuidar dela e dar todo amor que ela precisa, e eu não estou preparada pra ser essa pessoa. Eu pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão. Assisti "Juno" mais de 10 vezes – ela se permitiu rir – mas obrigada, mesmo assim._

_- Não foi nada. Só estou retribuindo o que você fez por mim, quando eu fiquei mal pela Shelby... – ela começou a se afastar – espero que corra tudo bem com Beth... _

_Quinn sorriu, levando as mãos a barriga, sentindo o bebê se mexendo levemente. Sorriu ao sentir sua filha._

_- Ela.. se mexeu?_

_- Sim.. é raro, ela geralmente é bem quietinha.._

_- Eu posso.. sentir?_

_- Sério?_

_- Sim.. eu ando meio carente nessa coisa de maternidade ultimamente, adoraria sentir.. se você não se importar.._

_- É lógico que eu não me importo, Rachel – ela segurou a mão da morena, levando até sua barriga, no exato local aonde Beth chutava. As duas trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. – Sabia que você é a primeira pessoa que pede pra sentir meu bebê?_

_- Sério?_

_- Sim.. minha mãe não esteve comigo tempo o suficiente para ela começar a chutar.. Finn e Puck.. eu duvido até mesmo de que eles saibam que um bebê chute. E todos os outros parecem ter medo de chegar perto de mim o suficiente, quem dirá me tocar._

_- Bom, você tem que admitir, Fabray, você é um tanto quanto assustadora, quando você quer.. – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiadoramente, e elas novamente sorriram uma pra outra. Um certo incomodo perpassou as duas, com toda aquela proximidade e o toque de Rachel sobre a pele da loira.. – Foi bom falar com você, Quinn. – ela fez um carinho na barriga da outra, um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto – Tchau, Beth. _

_Ela se afastou, deixando para trás uma Quinn Fabray confusa. _

O período escolar chegava ao fim, para alivio de todos. Para Quinn, isso significava que o dia do parto se aproximava também. O medo, aliado ao alivio, tomavam conta dela.

_Quinn estava no lado de fora da escola, aproveitando o sol que começava a brilhar mais forte, anunciando a chegada do verão. Acariciava a barriga, sentindo o bebê dentro dela. Parando para analisar, quanta coisa havia descoberto sobre si mesma, só por causa daquela pequena criatura que carregava dentro de si. Coisas realmente boas sobre ela mesma. E coisas que, ela sabia, seriam realmente difíceis de se lidar, quando chegasse a hora de encarar isso. Observou Santana e Brittany passarem por ela, de mãos dadas, indo em direção ao banheiro do estádio. Suspirou. As duas cheerios, ao que parecia, lidavam muito bem com certos sentimentos. _

_Mais alguns minutos se passaram, quando ela viu Rachel Berry tomando a mesma direção, completamente suja. Quinn podia sentir o cheiro de ovos mesmo àquela distancia. _

_- Ei, Berry. Venha até aqui. Você não vai querer entrar nesse banheiro agora.._

_Rachel caminhou até ela, a cabeça baixa, a boca contraída em um bico de choro. _

_- Quem fez isso com você, Rachel? Karofsky?_

_- Não.. Jesse. _

_- Uou. Você já pegou caras melhores, Berry._

_- Eu não preciso ser lembrada disso nesse momento, Quinn. Porque eu não posso entrar nesse banheiro? A cada segundo que passa o sol cozinha mais os ovos em mim, e o cheiro fica pior.._

_- Santana e Brittany estão ai dentro, e você não vai querer interrompe-las – ela lançou um olhar significativo para a outra – entende?_

_- Ah. Ok. – ela corou um pouco – Acho que eu vou.. procurar outro banheiro, então._

_- Precisa de ajuda? _

_- Você socaria o Jesse por mim? – as duas sorriram – então, não tem nada que eu não possa fazer por conta própria.. Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Quinn._

E então vieram as Regionais. Não que o grupo estivesse realmente animado com isso, levando em conta que Sue Sylvester seria uma das juradas. Mas serviu para, de alguma forma, mantê-los unidos por aqueles momentos que, eles acreditavam, seriam os últimos do Glee Club, uma vez que, ao perderem, o clube deveria ser desfeito. E com Sue julgando a performance, a chance de perderem era enorme. Mas estavam juntos.

_Ao passar pelo corredor, Quinn pode ver, de longe, Rachel selar seus lábios com os de Finn. Revirou os olhos. "Ela estava até ontem sofrendo pelo Jesse. E depois eu sou a vadia por aqui." – Ela pensou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes ao observar os dois juntos. Ciúmes que nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de estar sentindo. Há tempos já havia superado Finn. _

_Mas, antes de se posicionarem no palco, minutos antes da apresentação, enquanto todos se abraçavam e se desejavam boa sorte, Quinn não pode deixar de se aproximar de Rachel._

_- Ei, Berry. Boa sorte no solo._

_- Obrigada, Quinn. Boa sorte pra você também. – sorriu brevemente, se preparando para se afastar. O silencio entre elas naquele momento seria bem estranho._

_- Rachel.. boa sorte com Finn, ok?- a morena ficou muda por alguns instantes ao ouvir aquilo, então Quinn começou a se afastar._

_- ... Ok._

E então, para fechar com chave de ouro todo aquele período, Quinn teve o bebê. Enquanto Rachel observava a vitória do seu ex-namorado e de sua mãe sobre o Novas Direções. Quando Jesse terminou a música, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção sequer, se arrependeu de ter ficado para trás para assistir a performance. Deveria ter ido com o resto do grupo para a maternidade. Sentiu-se vazia com a falta de sentimentos que via estampada no rosto de Jesse e Shelby. E de alguma forma, ela tinha certeza que estar com seu grupo no momento do nascimento de Beth faria ela se sentir completa, de alguma forma. Mas, estando ali, resolveu falar com sua mãe. E foi a própria Shelby quem a levou, de carona, até o hospital.

_Rachel pediu licença a Puck e entrou no quarto. O garoto aproveitou para sair, alegando que precisava arejar um pouco. _

_- Por favor, me diga que ele não foi se pegar com a Santana._

_- Se ele fizer isso, minha filha vai ser realmente órfã, porque eu juro que mato o pai dela. – Elas riram._

_- Então.. Como é a sensação?_

_- De ser mãe? É inexplicável... – Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso a outra._

_- Quinn, desculpe por não estar aqui..._

_- Não tem problema. Você tinha outras coisas com as quais se preocupar. E eu estava bem com Mercedes.. e Kurt.. e até Puck..._

_- Mas, é exatamente sobre isso que eu estou falando. Me desculpe por não ter estado aqui desde o começo.. Quando.. quando no começo do ano, de certa forma eu ferrei a sua vida, eu prometi a mim mesma que ia compensar isso tentando ser uma boa amiga pra você e.. eu sinto que eu falhei várias vezes, por motivos egoístas.. Eu não pensei no grupo, eu só pensei em mim._

_- Agüenta ai, Berry. Primeiro, eu nunca pedi a sua amizade – isso soou um pouco mais rude do que Quinn gostaria, então ela tentou amenizar a situação – segundo que.. eu devo ter sido muito egoísta também, porque eu nunca realmente valorizei as suas tentativas. Eu só.. te usei como válvula de escape em vários momentos.. Te torturei um pouco para me sentir melhor comigo mesma e, quando você tentava se aproximar, eu só conseguia sentir.. sei lá, um misto de dó e desprezo – novamente, muito rude – desculpe, Rachel. Eu.. realmente não me sentia confortável com você por perto, e então.. acho que de alguma forma eu fui bem rude ao te.. afastar, pra longe de mim. _

_- Mas você não foi tão terrível assim, Quinn. Eu assumo que o fato de eu ser mais talentosa que o resto das pessoas ao redor irrita as pessoas – Quinn revirou os olhos, fazendo Rachel parar de falar por um segundo - .. E eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim quando eu descobri a verdade sobre Shelby._

_- Eu só estava sensível a dor alheia, por causa dos hormônios da gravidez, você sabe._

_- Tudo bem. Agora que você já teve sua filha... que, eu devo admitir, é linda, e parece muito com você.. e que, de certa forma, será minha irmã, o que é bem estranho.. – ela balançou a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos – podemos ser amigas?_

_Quinn assustou-se com aquilo. Primeiro com a constatação de que, de certa forma, teria algum vinculo familiar com Rachel Berry. Não bastando isso, ela ainda queria ser sua __**amiga**__. Muita informação._

_- Calma ai, Berry. Olha, eu não posso dizer que eu.. de alguma forma muito estranha e que eu não entendo.. eu realmente gosto de você. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu adoro te odiar.. e implicar com você. Eu não acho que nós possamos ser realmente amigas.. De dormirmos uma na casa da outra e pentearmos nossos cabelos, mas.. eu gosto de você. Isso não pode ser o suficiente?_

_Rachel analisou as palavras da garota, por um momento. Realmente, o estranho gostar era comum a ela também. Uma mistura de obsessão, admiração e raiva. _

_- É.. acho que sim. Meio que gosto de você da mesma forma. – Quinn sorriu de uma maneira que lembrou a Rachel a antiga líder de torcida. Um sorriso que dizia "essa conversa acabou por aqui.". Mas Rachel ainda tinha mais uma coisa a dizer – A propósito, Quinn, você fez a coisa certa._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você cometeu milhões de erros, a começar por trair seu namorado. Você mentiu pra várias pessoas.. Mas... você cometeu todos esses erros, pensando somente no bem da sua filha. E você continua pensando só nisso, eu posso ver. _

_Quinn sorriu. Ouvir alguém que finalmente entendia o que ela sentia era bom. Rachel foi até ela, depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça._

_- Tenho certeza de que Beth ficará bem com Shelby. – e saiu, em direção ao corredor, pra encontrar sua mãe biológica com a pequena criança no colo._

_Estavam todos, de certa forma, bem._

**N/A: **então, dei uma acelerada na história até chegar mais ou menos nos dias atuais, e resolvi mudar um pouco o formato da postagem, percebi que tava ficando meio confuso... então... reviews? :D


	4. What a Mess!

_**N/A: **__**ei, pessoas!**__****_

_**primeiro, peço desculpas pela demora a postar! minha casa esteve cheia de gente durante o feriado de natal e ano novo, então não rolava ficar no pc muito tempo digitando..**__****_

_**e depois, eu fiquei muito doente.. ainda estou, pra falar a verdade. peço desculpas se eu tiver viajado muito nesse capitulo, é que eu tô com 39 de febre.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__****_

_**enfim, ai vai..**_

Começaram mais um ano escolar. E, com ele, as coisas pareciam voltar aos seus devidos lugares. Rachel e Finn pareciam, de certa forma, o casal perfeito. Após passarem as férias se acertando, começaram o ano escolar mais juntos do que nunca. E Quinn, completamente em forma, voltou a mostrar seu lado mais... cruel, fazendo de tudo para recuperar seu posto de chefe das lideres do torcida. Ao presenciar a briga no corredor entre Quinn e Santana, Rachel realmente temeu pelo que viria a seguir. Provavelmente, ela pensou, o passo seguinte da garota seria se unir novamente a Sue Sylvester para destruir o Glee Club. Mas se surpreendeu positivamente, ao ver a garota tomando iniciativas para defender o grupo, atrair novos membros e firmar amizade com todos do Glee Club. Se surpreendeu ainda mais quando ela se dispôs a ajudar Rachel com a sua insegurança em relação a Finn. Sem zoações, sem a humilhar. Quinn apenas manteve a pose de quem não se importava, para disfarçar a pontada de ciúmes que sentiu ao ver Rachel e Finn tão bem e saber que, de alguma forma, não teria mais aquele tipo de relacionamento. Nem com Finn e, provavelmente, com nenhum outro garoto daquele colégio.

A relação entre elas continuava a mesma. Não eram amigas, mas alimentavam um estranho relacionamento de cumplicidade. Não que falassem sobre isso, mas sabiam que, de alguma forma, estavam unidas.

Até porque Quinn não se preocupava mais tanto em humilhar as pessoas ao seu redor. Sim, era verdade que a sua posição na pirâmide de popularidade do colégio ainda a importava, mas tinha mais coisas em sua cabeça para se incomodar.

Primeiro, sentia falta de Beth. Chegou, por alguns instantes, a se arrepender. Não por causa da garota, pois sabia que ela estava em boas mãos.. Mas Quinn se sentia sozinha. E sabia que já se sentia assim a muito tempo, e ter Beth consigo teria amenizado isso de certa forma. Mas as coisas pareciam estar se reestruturando: Em casa, descobriu na figura da mãe uma grande amiga. Sabia que podia contar com ela e se sentia a vontade para falar quase tudo o que estava sentindo. Quase.

Na escola, estava cada vez mais próxima de Kurt, Mercedes e Brittany, sendo que o primeiro havia se tornado uma espécie de confidente. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que Quinn procurou quando, após entregar Beth, deu um fora em Puck. Ela sabia, a algum tempo, que tinha _alguma coisa_ de errado com ela. Perdera a virgindade de forma um pouco traumática, e aquilo só serviu pra dar a ela a certeza absoluta de algo que ela já vinha constatando a tempos: não sentia a menor atração por garotos.

Superada a rejeição inicial a idéia, Quinn até que soube lidar bem com isso. Afinal, não teria muito o que fazer. A garota sempre foi muito ligada as suas convicções e só o que queria para o novo ano escolar era ser feliz. Do jeito que era. Então, ela procurou Kurt.

- Kurt... eu.. isso vai soar estranho, mas quando foi que você se.. deu conta.. e se aceitou.. como gay?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Porque tanta desconfiança?

- Porque eu tenho um gaydar infalível e ele já apitou na sua direção várias vezes, Fabray. Eu sou contra essa forma de arrancar a verdade de alguém, como se ainda estivéssemos na inquisição, mas eu sou seu amigo e sei que você vai enrolar muito pra me contar, então eu estou facilitando as coisas pra você. – Quinn o encarava boquiaberta. – quando você se deu conta disso?

- Primeiro, eu deveria te dar um soco pela ousadia de ter suposto isso. E você sabe que eu sou mais forte que você, Hummel. Mas, ok, é verdade, então eu vou só ficar aliviada de você ter dito por mim.

- Eu sei como é, Quinn. Por muito tempo, eu não tive coragem nem de dizer isso em voz alta. Mas depois que você se assume pra si mesmo e consegue verbalizar isso, fica mais fácil.

- Eu.. Kurt, eu não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer, eu estou bem lidando com isso, assim, comigo mesma. Mas eu não estou pronta pra sair do armário. Pra sofrer as coisas que você sofre.. Eu.. eu nem.. como eu vou conseguir uma garota nesse fim de mundo, pra descobrir se é realmente isso o que eu quero pra mim?

- Quinn, você é linda. Você tem noção disso, não? Qualquer garota com o mínimo de dúvida sobre sua sexualidade iria matar pra estar com você. Não vai ser tão difícil assim. E, além do mais, você é uma garota. As coisas são mais fáceis pra vocês. Você pode simplesmente pedir pra beijar uma amiga, garotas fazem isso.. porque não? Brittany? Santana? – Quinn fez cara de nojo – qual é o problema? Seria mais fácil!

- Olha, eu sei que não tenho muita experiência, mas eu já pensei muito no assunto e... Brittany definitivamente não faz o meu tipo. Santana..hm, é, até poderia, mas ela iria me arruinar se soubesse disso.

- Você não pretende contar a elas? Achei que vocês fossem amigas...

- Não. Não por enquanto. Eu gostaria de contar pra Mercedes, mas eu não sei como fazer isso.. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo aflita.

- Você quer que eu faça isso por você?

- Você faria? Por favor!

- Você sabe que, em algum momento, você vai ter que começar a falar sobre isso em voz alta, né?

- Sei..

- Diga, Fabray.

- Ok... eu.. meu Deus.. Eu.. – o sangue lhe subia pela face, ela estava completamente embaraçada. – Eu gosto de mulheres.

- Isso! Foi difícil?

- Demais. Mas obrigada. – ela abraçou o amigo, deixando escapar um suspiro de alivio.

Na mesma semana, Mercedes a procurou no corredor. Apenas a abraçou e sussurrou, de forma que só Quinn ouvisse "Kurt me contou. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, sempre, ok?". E se afastou, deixando a loira com lágrimas nos olhos, que era rapidamente secou. Sabia que eram lágrimas de felicidade, mas ela não iria se permitir chorar esse ano.

E então, surgiu algo que bagunçou de vez com a cabeça e os planos de Quinn.

Quando o garoto loiro entrou pela porta da sala do Glee Club, ela trocou um olhar com Kurt, que acenou com a cabeça, e ela sorriu, reconhecendo novamente o poder do "gaydar" do amigo. E depois, sorriu para o novo garoto. Afinal, quanto mais pessoas por ali que entendessem pelo que ela estava passando e iria passar, melhor.

Quando passou pelo corredor e viu Sam ser atingido por uma raspadinha, se revoltou. Os trogloditas do time de futebol estavam realmente saindo do controle. As maldades que faziam com Kurt eram cada vez mais freqüentes e agora o garoto novo parecia sofrer a mesma coisa. Por pena dele, o ajudou e se aproximou, pensando em fazer amizade. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber a aproximação do garoto de um jeito.. totalmente não-gay. E ela fugiu. Afinal de contas, havia prometido a si mesma que aquele ano seria sobre ela.

E então Rachel veio, daquele jeito irritante, para convencê-la a cantar com Sam. E as coisas que ela falou realmente a atingiram porque, confusa ou não, ela era só uma adolescente. E que garota de 16 anos não gostaria de ter o garoto mais bonito do colégio aos seus pés? Resolveu, então, dar uma chance ao garoto. Sentia que aquele poderia ser um enorme passo para trás em tudo o que já havia resolvido sobre si mesma. Mas ela ainda tinha as suas duvidas. E daria uma chance ao garoto, e uma chance a ela mesma. Uma chance de, pelo menos, ser honesta.

Assim, quando, após o encontro deles no Breadstix, Sam a levou em casa e se aproximou dela para tentar um beijo, ela o parou.

- Olha, eu sei que eu resolvi dar uma chance a isso que está acontecendo aqui e eu realmente gostei de você, Sam, mas eu tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas antes de seguirmos adiante.

- Pode falar. – o garoto sorriu e se encostou contra o carro, segurando Quinn pela cintura.

- Eu passei por muitas coisas ano passado. A essa altura você já sabe de algumas, mas eu devo te alertar de uma que pode mudar um pouco as coisas entre nós.

- Você também pinta o cabelo?

- Não! – ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo. – Sam, eu acho que, talvez, eu possa não ser... hetero.

- Como assim?

- Significa que eu acho que sinto atração por mulheres – ela já estava bem constrangida, ao ter que explicar isso.

- Você tipo.. pega mulheres, que nem as outras cheerios?

- Não! Não, nunca aconteceu... mas.. talvez aconteça, um dia, entende? Eu não sei quando, mas... você precisa saber disso antes de ter certeza de que quer realmente algo comigo.

- Você sente atração por mim, certo?

-... Sim.

- Então, tudo bem. Se acontecer, nós pensamos sobre.

Quinn mordeu o lábio. O garoto parecia confiante demais. Por um momento se perguntou se ele realmente havia entendido o que ela falara. Mas ele simplesmente a puxou para perto, buscando a sua boca para um beijo. E ela retribuiu. Ele parecia ser um bom garoto, no fim das contas.

- Kurt... eu.. eu preciso falar com você..

- Sobre o que, Quinn? Quer dicas sobre o que fazer com Sam?

- Kurt, por favor, não seja cruel. Você tem todo o direito de estar chateado comigo por causa disso, mas.. eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer ao me aproximar dele! Eu achei que ele fosse gay.. tanto quanto você achou!

- E ao descobrir que ele não era, você aproveitou pra ficar com ele? O que aconteceu com a senhorita eu-acho-que-gosto-de-garotas?

- Exatamente, Kurt, eu _acho_. Eu não tenho certeza de nada! Pode ser... pode ser que eu só tenha ficado traumatizada com a experiência com Puck e com o relacionamento com Finn, e.. sei lá, com Sam seja diferente.. Não custa nada tentar, entende? – Ela alterou o tom de voz, falando um pouco mais alto - Eu.. eu não queria te machucar com isso! – ela se aproximou do amigo, dando um sorriso triste – você não pode me perdoar, Kurt?

- Eu... Quinn, eu até entendo a sua recaída.. não foi muito diferente do que o que eu fiz com Brittany ano passado, mas.. eu me sinto abandonado agora. Achei que tivesse uma amiga que entendesse tudo pelo que eu passo e um possível namorado, e agora.. de novo, eu não tenho nada.

-Kurt! Não ouse dizer isso. Eu continuo aqui, e claro que eu entendo tudo o que você está passando! Você.. quer que eu pare de ficar com ele? Eu faço isso por você!

- Não. Mas, por favor, não esqueça quem você realmente é, por causa dele, ok? Se você estiver fazendo isso por popularidade ou coisa assim.. pare, por favor.

- Não estou. É estranho mas.. Sam é um garoto bonzinho, Kurt.. Eu realmente gosto dele, de alguma forma.

- Bom, eu não vou questionar seus motivos, então.. Mas que eu preferia ver você com uma garota logo, preferia.

Quinn sorriu, puxando o amigo para um abraço, que ele retribuiu a contragosto, antes de sorrir e dar um beijo na bochecha da menina.

Rachel chamou as garotas para uma reunião. Estava seriamente preocupada com Kurt. Tendo dois pais gays, sabia bem de todos os problemas e desafios que um garoto gay no ensino médio pode passar. E sabia que nem todos sobreviviam aquilo sem traumas. Ninguém merecia passar por aquilo. E se sentiu na obrigação de ajudar. Reuniu as garotas que tinham namorados no time de futebol, para que elas convencessem os garotos a intimidar Karofsky e os outros garotos que perseguiam Kurt. Quinn pareceu um pouco relutante. Rachel estranhou duas coisas: primeiro, a loira estava negando qualquer envolvimento com Sam. Até onde ela se lembrava, Quinn se importava com a sua popularidade, e namorar Sam a ajudaria a chegar ao topo novamente. E, segundo, a garota continuava com seu discurso politicamente correto. Coisa que Rachel achava que ia desaparecer, com o final da gravidez. Mas foi uma surpresa positiva.

O sinal tocou. Todas se levantaram e saíram, mas Quinn ficou na sala, e Rachel entendeu que deveria ficar também. Enrolou um pouco, de costas para a outra garota, esperando ela tomar alguma iniciativa. Enquanto ajeitava o vestido, sem perceber, era observada por Quinn. Que, sem ter realmente consciência do que fazia, analisava as curvas do corpo da garota. Rachel estava realmente bonita naquele dia. E, desde que se descobriu atraída por mulheres, Quinn gastou um bom tempo pensando naquelas que faziam o seu tipo perfeito. E descobriu que preferia as morenas. Angelina Jolie. Megan Fox. Sarah Shahi. De costas, sem que Quinn pudesse ver o seu rosto e se lembrar de quem era ali na sua frente, Rachel Berry era realmente o tipo de garota por quem Quinn poderia se sentir atraída. Tirando o fato de que, claro, ela era _Rachel Berry_. E isso já era o suficiente pra ela afastar qualquer atração. Percebeu que a morena olhava pra ela com o canto do olho, e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- Ei, Rachel... Eu só queria dizer que... apesar de não ter nada com Sam.. Eu vou falar com ele para ajudar o Kurt, ok?

- Quinn, porque tanta negação? – Rachel perguntou, sorrindo.

- Oi? Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, Berry! – ela disse, alterada. Rachel se afastou, temerosa.

- Ei, calma. Calma. Meu Deus, era uma piada!

- Eu... perdão, eu me excedi um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Quinn. Algum motivo pra tanto nervoso?

- Coisas demais na cabeça.. E eu estou.. realmente preocupada, com Kurt.

- É muito bonito o jeito como você se preocupa com seu amigo, Quinn.

- Não, Rachel, é muito bonito o jeito como _você _se preocupa. Obrigada por tudo o que você se dispôs a fazer. – Ela disse, com os olhos levemente marejados.

Rachel olhou nos olhos de Quinn, tentando entender o que acontecia com a outra garota. Fazia tempo que não a via tão... vulnerável.

- Quinn, o que você tem? Eu sei que faz tempo que a gente não conversa direito, mas eu achava que você estava completamente feliz por tudo que reconquistou esse ano..

- Kurt ainda não me perdoou completamente por estar com Sam. Ele disse que está tudo bem, mas eu tenho sentido ele estranho comigo.. Ele não parece mais disponível pra conversar comigo sobre certas coisas.. Ele diz que é por causa do garoto que ele está afim, Blaine, mas acho que é minha culpa mesmo...

- Nossa, Quinn, eu não sabia que isso era tão importante pra você.. Eu tenho certeza que Kurt, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai te perdoar. E, até lá, se você precisar de alguém para conversar... Eu sei que não somos amigas, mas eu posso te ouvir.

- Rachel, o único segredo que você soube sobre mim, na vida, você contou justamente para a única pessoa que não deveria ouvi-lo. Me diz, porque eu confiaria em você?

- Justamente por isso. Acho que você se lembra que eu te prometi te recompensar pela besteira que fiz ano passado.

Quinn refletiu sobre as coisas que Rachel falara. Realmente, se sentia sozinha. Kurt e Mercedes haviam se afastado um pouco, e ela não entendia bem o porque. Sam era um ótimo garoto e uma companhia incrível, mas, desde a sua confissão no primeiro encontro, eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto que a incomodava tanto. O garoto parecia querer ignorar isso. Provavelmente havia se convencido que era uma fase e que Quinn deixaria de pensar sobre aquilo se ele se esforçasse para ser um bom namorado. E ele realmente se esforçava. Mas, detestava admitir pra si mesma, precisava de uma amiga agora, e Rachel parecia a melhor opção.

- Ok, Rachel.. eu posso confiar em você?

- Claro, Quinn. – ela segurou a mão da loira por cima do piano em que se apoiavam pra conversar. Quinn sentiu um calor surgir no ponto aonde suas mãos se tocaram e se espalhar por todo o seu corpo, por isso achou melhor quebrar o contato, envergonhada. Principalmente porque não sabia qual seria a reação de Rachel quando ela contasse o que escondia.

- Bom.. – ela torceu as mãos, nervosa. Olhou para baixo. Pareceu completamente interessada numa pulseira que usava, só pra não encarar os olhos da morena. Engoliu em seco. Aquilo era realmente difícil de ser dito em voz alta. – Rachel, eu sou lésbica.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou o ambiente, e pareceu durar horas. Rachel piscou os olhos várias vezes, atordoada. Sentiu que sua boca estava entreaberta, e se apressou em fechá-la. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Quinn...

- Ok, você está chocada.

- Eu.. claro que estou! Mas não de uma maneira ruim. Eu só estou tentando entender de onde isso surgiu, porque, afinal.. você era a garota de quem eu costumava a roubar os namorados...

- Não se sinta tão orgulhosa disso, Berry. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas, a desafiando, mas sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. – E, bom, acho que eu sempre soube que havia algo de diferente, mas eu só tomei realmente consciência do que era.. ano passado... durante a gravidez.

- Oh, Quinn! Deve ter sido.. realmente difícil, pra você. Pra quem mais você contou?

- Kurt, obviamente. Eu não contei, exatamente, ele deduziu sozinho. O gaydar desse garoto é assustador. Só falhou com Sam mesmo... E Kurt contou pra Mercedes.. E eu só fui realmente contar pra alguém, quando contei para o Sam. E agora, você.

- Sam sabe? E ele está ok com isso?

- Bom.. ele meio que está ignorando esse fato. Eu tentei tocar no assunto umas duas vezes, mas ele não pareceu confortável para falar sobre e... começou a me beijar.. – ela fez cara de nojo. As duas riram.

- Você está bem com isso, Quinn?

- Até que sim, sabe? Bem melhor do que eu achei que ficaria, depois de me dar conta disso. Mesmo com a recaída com Sam, eu estou completamente certa de que é isso que eu quero.. É isso que eu sou.

- Que bom – ela abriu o enorme sorriso que já era característica sua.

- Só o que me incomoda agora é que Kurt não fala comigo sobre isso. E, claro, o fato de que eu nunca vou conseguir beijar uma garota nessa cidade – ela bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Bom, meus pais conhecem algumas lésbicas... tudo bem que elas são mais velhas, mas, se você quiser..

- Não! Meu Deus, Berry. Não. Isso é meio uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer por conta própria. E no tempo certo. Já errei demais por uma vida.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, pode contar comigo. Se.. você quiser conversar com meus pais, eu posso marcar um jantar lá em casa..

- Eu vou pensar sobre.. – ela desfez o sorriso que tinha no rosto – e não fique pensando que isso muda alguma coisa entre nós, Anã. Continuo te achando irritante. – Rachel também parou de sorrir, olhando para ela hesitante. – Tô brincando, Rachel. Bom, mais ou menos.

- Tudo bem, Quinn. De qualquer forma, conte comigo – ela deu um abraço breve na garota, que corou e não conseguiu retribuir. – O sinal já tocou a tempos. Vou pra aula, vamos?

- Vai.. vai indo na frente, preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Ok. – ela deu mais um sorriso enorme para Quinn, e saiu da sala, deixando a garota um pouco confusa, mas, de certa forma, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Resolveu não ir para a aula. Ficou ali, esperando a reunião do Glee Club, ouvindo musica e refletindo. Estava se sentindo muito perdida no momento. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo e nem se estava lidando com seus sentimentos da maneira certa, mas conversar com Rachel tinha ajudado a garota a se sentir melhor.

Uma das musicas que Quinn ouvira, e que fez certo sentido, fora essa:

_I confess it's all true.__  
__I'm a mess, what a fool__  
__Now what do I do___

_I need your help to get up from my knees__  
__I can't seem to see the forest for the trees__  
__As I wait in my silent misery__  
__All I'm asking is please...forgive me___

_Now she knows me__  
__She wants me to be__  
__Someone I can't be__  
__...and she wants me__  
__...and she needs me__  
__...and she wants me__  
__Because she loves me___

_SHATTERED___

_Now you see inside__  
__I no longer hide__  
__Or fall between the cracks you left behind__  
__Shattered, now you're out of time__  
__You've come this far to be denied___

_What a shame, I'm to blame_

_**N/A: **__**e então? viajei muito? forcei a amizade da Quinn com o Kurt? é que eu realmente queria que eles fossem amigos!**__****_

_**e Faberry começando bem sutilmente, né?**__**  
**__**mas, relaxem, no próximo capitulo já tem pegação ;)**__****_

_**reviews, por favor? POR FAVOR! preciso saber o que vocês estão achando!**_


	5. Shiver

Quando Rachel entrou na sala do Glee Club, e viu Quinn cuidando de Sam, que apresentava um enorme olho roxo, trocou um olhar significativo com ela. Com a briga dos garotos com Karofsky e a negação de Finn em ajudar, ela havia quase se esquecido da conversa que tivera com a garota mais cedo. Mas lembrou-se disso ao encarar a garota, e direcionou a ela um sorriso confiante. Queria estar com Quinn naquele momento tão importante da vida dela. Primeiro porque havia prometido isso a si mesma e a ela. E depois, por causa da fixação que sempre teve pela líder de torcida. Ver Quinn se abrindo com ela foi como uma demonstração de que a outra poderia demonstrar algum traço de humanidade em frente a ela. Se permitir um momento sem defesas. E, surpreendentemente, dessa vez, diferente de quando ela descobriu sobre a paternidade de Beth, Rachel não se sentiu vitoriosa, como se estivesse triunfando sobre a outra. Era um sentimento bom. Muito maior do que compaixão. Uma admiração e carinho que Rachel não entendia bem de onde haviam surgido.

Kurt também entrou, olhando para o casal. Quinn sorriu para ele, hesitante, mas Kurt retribuiu com um largo sorriso.

No fim da aula, o garoto veio procurá-la.

- Ei, Quinn. Obrigada por ter pedido ao Sam pra me defender. Eu fui meio estúpido esses dias com vocês, mas.. o que vocês todos fizeram por mim hoje.. eu não vou esquecer.

- Sabe qual é a parte mais surpreendente disso tudo, Kurt? – ela sorriu e o garoto a olhou, intrigado – eu nem cheguei a pedir ao Sam para fazer aquilo.

- Bom, Fabray, então eu acho que o seu garoto é realmente um bom partido. Você devia parar de enrolar ele..

- Ele me pediu em namoro, Kurt!

- ai, Deus! E você não me conta nada!

- E você deixa? Tem muito mais coisas pra te contar! Eu contei pra ele! Sobre.. minha sexualidade. E pra Rachel.

- Você.. é.. maluca?

- Ahh, calma.. Vamos pra algum lugar mais reservado? Eu tenho muita coisa pra te contar!

E Quinn acabou aceitando o pedido de Sam. E, para coroar o momento deles, ganharam o solo das seletivas. O que deixou Rachel _extremamente_ irritada, a ponto de ofender o casal. Aliais, qualquer um que parasse para perceber o que estava acontecendo com Rachel Berry durante aqueles dias, veria o quão irritada a garota parecia estar. E, diferente de quando implicavam com ela ou a humilhavam, e ela apenas se isolava, agora a garota estava respondendo. Ela foi vista destratando vários membros do Glee Club, além de desafiar o Prof. Schuester e o responder.

Logicamente, as coisas só pioraram quando ela descobriu sobre o envolvimento de Finn com Santana no ano anterior. E foi a deixa para ela perder a cabeça e fazer um série de coisas que causariam muito arrependimento depois. Entre elas, a pior: ficar com Puck. O que levou Finn a terminar com ela. Depois disso, mesmo aparentando estar feliz enquanto cantavam juntos no Glee Club, ela foi vista cabisbaixa no corredor, enquanto o resto dos alunos deixava o colégio, tirando da porta do seu armário qualquer coisa que lembrasse Finn.

O armário de Quinn era próximo ao dela e, ao passar por ali, ela viu Rachel sozinha, e a garota parecia mal, apesar de não apresentar nenhum sinal de lágrimas. Ela respirou, forçando-se a esquecer tudo o que Rachel havia feito aquela semana. Já havia tentado se aproximar dela enquanto cantavam, e a garota pareceu estar bem, mas após a música, voltou a se fechar. Tomou coragem e se aproximou da garota, pondo uma mão no ombro dela.

- Rachel, você está bem?

Rachel lançou um olhar frio pra Quinn. Olhou para a mão que a garota tinha em seu ombro e novamente a fuzilou com o olhar, fazendo Quinn retirar a mão, mas sem se afastar.

- Vamos lá, Rachel, eu estou aqui pra tentar ajudar.

- Ajudar? – ela riu, sarcástica – Não, Quinn, eu não estou não estou _nada_ bem. E se você quisesse realmente me ajudar, teria feito isso antes.

- Rachel! Para! Eu estou tentando ser legal com você, porque sei exatamente pelo que você está passando, mas se você continuar sendo grossa comigo, eu vou me irritar. Eu não tenho culpa de nada, para de descontar em mim!

- Não tem culpa? Você ao menos _pensou _em me contar o que havia acontecido? Você sabia o tempo todo! Kurt sabia! Mercedes também! Toda a GayLesbAll sabia e ninguém se preocupou em me contar!

Quinn sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir aquilo. Não podia acreditar que Rachel tinha acabado de ofendê-la daquela forma. Olhou ao redor. Graças a Deus o corredor já estava vazio, todos os estudantes já haviam ido embora.

- Rachel. Não se _atreva_ a falar assim comigo. – ela falou, tentando manter a calma, mas sua voz tremia.

- Não se atreva _você_ a falar assim comigo, Quinn Fabray. Eu já estou de saco cheio de você! De vocês todos! De você e Kurt que fingem uma linda amizade com todos, mas vivem escondendo coisinhas por ai. Da sua amiguinha que não consegue se satisfazer com a namoradinha dela e tem que agarrar todos os homens do colégio. Desses namorinhos de aparências por popularidade, de –

- CHEGA! Rachel, você está me ofendendo.

- Ah, agora você tem problemas com ofensas, Quinn? Na hora de dirigi-las a mim tudo bem, não?

- Rachel, você sabe muito bem que essas coisas.. – ela se aproximou da garota, diminuindo o tom de voz, apesar de falar com raiva. Rachel deu um passo pra trás, encostando-se nos armários atrás dela – você sabe que eu confiei em você. Você disse que eu podia confiar em você!

- E eu achei que podia confiar em você!

Ela empurrou Quinn para longe, mas a loira era um tanto quanto mais forte que ela, e se recuperou do empurrão, a empurrando de volta, fazendo as costas da garota mais baixa acertarem com força os armários atrás dela. Rachel segurou com força os ombros de Quinn, tentando empurrá-la, e Quinn, em resposta, a empurrou mais forte, a prendendo contra a estrutura metálica. Ficaram assim por um instante, medindo forças. A raiva estampada no rosto das duas, assim como a magoa. Rachel começava a perder as forças e, com isso, a vontade de ofender a outra só aumentou.

- Me larga, sapatão! – ela exclamou, em voz alta, cheia de maldade.

- CALA A BOCA, RACHEL!

Quinn a havia soltado. Mas só porque a raiva que sentiu foi tão grande, que ela socou os armários com as duas mãos, usando toda a força que tinha. Rachel deu um pulo de susto. O coração das duas disparava, enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. Quinn ofegava de raiva, enquanto Rachel a encarava temerosa. Ficaram assim por um segundo, que pareceu se arrastar por horas.

Quinn não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu. A última coisa que teve consciência é do tremor que percorria o seu corpo, enquanto ela sentia o sangue ferver. Antes que entendessem bem o porque de estar fazendo aquilo, aquela mistura de sentimentos a cegou, e, quando deu por si, tinha selado seus lábios aos de Rachel Berry.

Rachel também não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu. A um segundo atrás estavam quase partindo pra agressão física, e agora, Quinn a imprensava com o seu corpo, a boca colada na dela, da forma mais gentil que a situação permitia.

Ao contrário da loira, Rachel tinha total consciência do que estava acontecendo. E, mesmo assim, não hesitou em entreabrir seus lábios para aprofundar o beijo. Não sabia muito bem porque, mas aquilo parecia.. a _coisa certa_ a ser feita. E o beijo era bom.

Quinn se deixava levar pelo momento. A sensação era boa. Não sabia se era por causa da briga anterior, mas, naquele momento, todo o seu corpo pulsava. Seus sentidos estavam muito mais aguçados que o normal. Ela sentiu as mãos delicadas e femininas de Rachel em suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto. E Quinn pode sentir todo o corpo de Rachel contra o seu. E isso a despertou para a realidade.

Ela se afastou assustada. Rachel permaneceu estática. Aos poucos, abriu os olhos e soltou as mãos do corpo da outra, para depois encará-la. Quinn tremia.

- Quinn...

- QUE DROGA, RACHEL! – ela chutou o armário, novamente assustando Rachel, antes de sair correndo.

Rachel procurou Quinn por toda a escola, até a achar no auditório. Só percebeu sua presença porque, ao passar pelo local, ouviu uma música saindo de lá de dentro, que ela reconheceu ser de um dos CDs que Mike usava pra treinar seus números de dança. Ela procurou melhor pelo lugar e encontrou Quinn sentada de um dos lados do backstage, encolhida. Ela parecia pensativa e parecia ter chorado um pouco.

A música que tocava tinha uma batida agressiva, que não agradava muito Rachel. Ela vasculhou o CD a procura de uma mais adequada ao seu gosto, denunciando assim a sua presença, mas Quinn a ignorou completamente.

Escolheu uma música, que invadiu o ambiente. Subiu no palco e foi até Quinn, sentando-se no chão, do lado dela.

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do_

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe them anyway_

_So come to bed It's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_Remember how my body tastes_

_You feel your heart begin to race_

Quinn continuou a ignorando, então ela resolveu falar.

- O que deu em você, Quinn?

- Me deixa em paz, Rachel.

- Você.. você ta assim por causa das coisas que eu falei com você? Me desculpa, Quinn, eu estava nervosa.

- As coisas que você falou foram o de menos..

- Então.. foi o beijo? Porque eu devo te lembrar que foi você quem me beijou – Quinn olhou pra ela com raiva, e Rachel desviou o olhar rápido. – Quinn, eu não to te entendendo!

Quinn respirou fundo. Rachel Berry não era uma pessoa fácil de ser ignorada.

- Você não ta entendendo, Rachel. Você tem noção do quanto eu esperei por isso? Eu passei meses fantasiando esse momento, imaginando como seria meu primeiro beijo com uma garota – uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos – eu fantasiei a situação perfeita na minha cabeça.. – ela sorriu, recordando-se dos seus pensamentos – sei lá, eu gostava de imaginar uma líder de torcida de algum lugar bem legal, tipo San Francisco ou NY, que eu conhecia em alguma competição nacional.. e que ouviria tudo o que eu passei e seria compreensiva. E ai depois que eu contasse toda a minha história ela se comoveria e me beijaria e ai nós viveríamos um romance proibido enquanto durasse o campeonato.. coisas assim.

Rachel sorriu pra ela. Quer dizer que a líder de torcida malvada e sem sentimentos, apesar de tudo, sonhava com um príncipe encantado? Ok, nesse caso, uma princesa, mas mesmo assim.

- Quinn, me desculpa. Eu não sabia que significava tanto assim pra você, de verdade. Mas eu tenho que insistir que foi você quem me beijou.

- Eu sei. Eu não estou te culpando. Eu estou brava comigo mesma, não com você. Aliais, acho que sou eu quem te deve desculpas, né? Eu não sei o que me deu, Rachel, perdão.

- Ta tudo bem... – ela hesitou por um segundo, antes de perguntar – e foi tão ruim assim, a ponto de te fazer chorar?

- Eu.. não sei, eu tava transtornada demais pra ter consciência do que eu tava fazendo. Eu só queria que tivesse sido uma coisa mais planejada.. Ou pelo menos que fosse algo mais bonitinho, com carinho, e não.. do nada, no meio de uma briga. Nada pessoal.

Quinn limpou novas lágrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto. Rachel se esforçou para ficar em silencio, respeitando o momento da outra garota. Além de tudo, ainda se sentia culpada por tudo que havia falado pra ela na hora da raiva.

- Você vai ficar ai olhando pra mim o dia inteiro, Berry?

- Eu to esperando você melhorar pra irmos embora. Mas não se preocupe, pode demorar o tempo que for. Eu vou tentar ficar quieta.

Quinn esboçou um pequeno sorriso e, secando as ultimas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer, segurou a mão de Rachel para que as duas levantassem. Iam deixando o auditório em silencio. Quinn parou na entrada para desligar a aparelhagem de som, e quando o silencio tomou conta do ambiente, Rachel, que estava a uma pequena distancia, tomou coragem para se aproximar da loira novamente.

- Quinn?

- Oi?

Estava bem perto dela agora. Podia ver perfeitamente as marcas de choro nos olhos castanho-esverdeados, e aquilo causou outra pontada daquele sentimento que Rachel não sabia explicar bem qual era. Só sabia que, naquele instante, faria qualquer coisa pra compensar a outra garota e deixar ela um pouquinho mais feliz.

Segurou o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos, acariciando suas bochechas com as pontas dos dedos. Sorriu levemente antes de erguer-se um pouco na ponta dos pés e juntar novamente seus lábios com os da outra garota, num selinho demorado.

Se afastou um pouco para olhar novamente para Quinn, que tinha os olhos fechados. Quando ela retribuiu o olhar de Rachel, esta sorriu, explicando.

- Eu sei que agora já foi, e que eu vou ser pra sempre o seu primeiro beijo com uma garota, mas.. Pensando por outro lado, você foi o meu primeiro beijo em uma garota também.. e já que não dá pra consertar isso, deveríamos pelo menos ter um beijo descente, que valesse a pena ser lembrado, não?

Quinn pareceu pensar sobre aquilo por um instante, antes de abrir um leve sorriso e concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Rachel novamente juntou seus lábios, mas dessa vez Quinn passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela, a puxando pra mais perto, enquanto entreabria os lábios e dava passagem para a língua de Rachel tocar a sua.

Quinn suspirou no meio do beijo. Então era essa a sensação de beijar uma garota. Era macio, delicado.. sedutor. Muito, muito melhor do que o beijo de qualquer garoto. Ela se sentia nas nuvens.

Rachel escorregou as mãos do rosto de Quinn para seus ombros, acariciando. Com certeza, estava sentindo as mesmas coisas que a líder de torcida. Eram sensações novas e incríveis pra ela também. Quinn puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto do próprio corpo, e foi a vez dela de suspirar.

Terminaram o beijo devagar, mas Quinn não deixou Rachel se afastar imediatamente. Deu um ultimo selinho na garota e continuou abraçando-a. _Exatamente como ela planejara que fosse o seu primeiro beijo_, Quinn pensou. As duas trocaram um pequeno sorriso constrangido.

- Então.. vamos? – Quinn perguntou, antes de se afastar da outra garota.

Saíram da escola em silencio absoluto. Na hora de se despedirem, Rachel aplicou um beijo demorado na bochecha de Quinn e saiu apressada, deixando a outra garota sozinha com milhões de pensamentos que invadiam a sua cabeça naquele momento.

_**N/A: **__**hmm... então, finalmente, né? HAHAHAHA**_

_**qualquer semelhança com "Never Been Kissed" é mera coincidencia, tá? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__****_

_**não, pior que não é plagio total não, porque eu já vinha pensando na situação antes do episódio ir ao ar o_o estranho, né?**____**  
**_

_**essa música é do Maroon 5, que é uma das minhas bandas preferidas.. esse capitulo ta na minha cabeça a muito tempo (uns 2 meses, mais ou menos) e eu tava ouvindo essa música hoje, depois de ter escrito metade do capitulo, e ela pareceu encaixar bem na história, então tive que por!**_

_**enfiiiiim... reviews pra eu saber a opinião de vocês, é realmente importante pra mim, to curiosa pra saber o que acharam...**_


	6. First Day of My Life

Quinn demorou algum tempo para absorver completamente o que havia acontecido entre ela e Rachel. Na verdade, ela demorou _muito_ tempo. Era uma sorte as aulas já estarem em clima de natal, porque foi difícil para a líder de torcida se focar em seus deveres de casa por toda a semana que se seguiu aquilo.

Tudo bem, era Rachel Berry. A atual ex-namorada do seu ex-namorado. A garota irritante que ela gostava de implicar. Era uma situação estranha, ela sabia disso. Mas, ao fechar os olhos e lembrar-se do beijo, ela conseguia esquecer todos esses detalhes e só.. aproveitar a lembrança da sensação da boca da outra garota junto a dela. Não que isso fosse fácil de se fazer com a garota em questão por perto. Ela achou que as coisas ficariam estranhas entre elas e que Rachel não saberia lidar com aquilo, mas o fato é que ela lidou até bem demais. Quinn teve medo de que Rachel a ignorasse completamente depois, mas ela pareceu só se converter em uma espécie de amiga. Rachel agora sorria sempre para ela quando mantinham contato visual. Coisa que, Quinn percebeu, ela estava buscando com mais freqüência. Não conseguia controlar o olhar e, sem perceber, seus olhos já estavam viajando em direção a morena. E, quando Rachel sorria tímida para ela, Quinn só conseguia lembrar do sorriso que ela deu ao separarem seus lábios, naquele dia, e um novo arrepio percorria seu corpo.

Só que Rachel não ajudava. Ao mesmo tempo em que a garota sorria e parecia dar alguma indicação de que também sentia alguma coisa em relação a Quinn, a pequena diva gastou todo o tempo da semana seguinte atrás de Finn, tentando, de alguma forma, se acertar com ele. Quinn não podia fazer nada sobre isso e até compreendia que, levando em conta o quanto Rachel parecia gostar do garoto, aquilo era o certo pra ela fazer. Mas não conseguia não se sentir um pouco frustrada com isso. Nessas horas, afastava de sua cabeça qualquer sentimento que pudesse cogitar ter por Rachel. Ridicularizava qualquer situação romântica que tinha imaginado anteriormente, repetindo pra si mesma que aquilo nunca aconteceria. E até a xingava mentalmente, para diminuir a decepção que sentia. Rachel Berry não passava de uma garota irritante, que merecia passar o resto dos seus dias do ensino médio sofrendo por causa de um jogador de futebol estúpido.

Mas não era bem assim. Não é que Rachel estivesse ignorando o que haviam acontecido entre ela e Quinn. Ela lidou bem com o fato de Quinn ser uma garota, afinal, cresceu achando aquilo normal. Lógico, sentia-se confusa pela atração repentina que descobriu sentir pela loira. Sempre teve essa pequena obsessão por Quinn Fabray e por todas as coisas que diziam respeito a ela, mas perceber que esse sentimento estendia-se numa atração física era novo para ela. Afinal, só foi finalmente percebê-la ao lembrar, diversas vezes, em casa, das mãos de Quinn deslizando por sua cintura e a trazendo pra mais perto. Toda vez que se lembrava disso, um calafrio percorria sua espinha.

O problema é que Rachel havia transformado aquela lembrança numa forma de distração para tudo que estava sentindo. Estava realmente mal por causa de Finn. E por mais que Quinn aparecesse em seus pensamentos, as vezes até mais do que Rachel acharia saudável, ela estava, naquele momento, concentrando todas as suas forças para ter Finn de volta. Já tinha passado por muita coisa com o garoto para desistir dele daquela maneira, por um erro idiota com Puck.

Quinn estava em casa, com sua mãe, fazendo planos para o natal. Ainda era estranho pensar em passar o natal sem o pai, que fazia questão de manter todas as tradições natalinas, inclusive ir até a igreja meia-noite, assistir a missa do galo. Esse ano, Judy Fabray havia liberado a filha para passar o natal com quem quisesse, se assim preferisse. "_Você pode ir pra casa do Sam.. ou de alguma amiga, como Mercedes. Ou passar com os seus colegas do Glee. De qualquer forma, seremos só eu, você e sua irmã, numa pequena ceia._", ela disse. Não parecia infeliz com aquilo. Era, inclusive, um tanto quanto libertador, Quinn pensava. Não ter a obrigação de cumprir várias tradições que ela nem gostava tanto, só para agradar ao pai.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, ao ouvir a campainha de casa tocando. Sua mente estava viajando novamente. E não era em seu pai e suas tradições idiotas. Quinn não pode deixar de imaginar como seria passar o natal com a família Berry, quando sua mãe sugeriu que ela passasse o natal com alguma amiga. É lógico, eles não comemoravam o natal. Quinn sorriu internamente em pensar o quanto não tradicional seria isso. Em como irritaria seu pai o fato dela faltar a missa para passar a noite em algum lugar com Rachel, a garota judia que tinha dois pais. "_Hmm, passar a noite com Rachel_", Quinn pensou, "_fazendo _qualquer coisa_ que irritaria bastante Russell Fabray..._"

- Quinney? Rachel está aqui, quer falar com você..

- Rachel? – ela exclamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, levantando-se do sofá rapidamente.

- Oi, Quinn.

- Rachel, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu.. me desculpa aparecer assim do nada.. é só que.. eu tive alguns problemas, e eu não sabia a quem recorrer.. e.. Eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém.

- Tudo bem, Rachel, não precisa se explicar.. eu só achei estranho..

- Desculpa.

- Já disse que está tudo bem. – ela sorriu para a outra garota, lembrando das coisas que passavam por seu pensamento a um minuto atrás. – na verdade, eu estava pensando em você.

- É? No que?

- Nada demais. – ela deu outro sorriso, mas misterioso, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha. – vem cá.

Ela fez Rachel tirar o casaco e o chapéu que usava, pendurando-os no cabideiro próximo a porta de entrada, e deixar sua bolsa na mesinha que havia ali por perto, antes de levá-la até a Judy.

- Mãe? Acho que você ainda não a conhece. Essa é Rachel, Rachel Berry. Rachel, essa é a minha mãe, Judy.

- Prazer, querida. – disse a mais velha, vendo Rachel corar levemente. – Eu devo colocar mais um prato na mesa?

- Sim! – Quinn respondeu por Rachel, antes que a outra pudesse se opor. – E, mãe? Prepare alguma coisa sem carne pra Rachel, ela é vegetariana.

- Vegan, na verdade. E não precisa se preocupar, Judy..

- Precisa sim, mãe. Quer alguma ajuda?

- Não, meninas, tudo bem. Vou preparar uma sopa, está frio hoje. Enquanto isso, vocês podem ficar conversando na sala.

Sentaram-se no sofá, uma de frente para a outra. Quinn achava a situação um tanto quanto estranha, além de estar intrigada do porque de ter Rachel Berry sentada no sofá da sua sala. Mas, de qualquer forma, era bom ter a garota ali. Principalmente porque poderia analisar todas as reações dela, sem ter que disputar a atenção com Finn por perto.

- Desculpa novamente por ter vindo, Quinn. Eu não sei o que me deu, eu só... precisava de uma amiga, e, assustadoramente, acho que você é o mais perto disso que e tenho no momento.

- Rachel, não precisa se justificar. Só me fala, o que foi?

- Eu.. eu estava com Finn agora. Ele terminou de vez comigo.

- Como assim? Vocês já não tinham terminado de vez?

- Sim, mas dessa vez foi algo do tipo.. eu não vou mais correr atrás dele.

- Sério? Hm, é um avanço – ela segurou um sorriso que ameaçava se formar em seus lábios.

- Não fala assim! Eu.. não sei o que fazer agora.. – ela fez um pequeno bico de choro, e Quinn não conseguiu não sorrir - To me sentindo meio perdida.

- Rachel.. eu não sei o que te dizer. Pra começar, você nem deveria estar correndo atrás dele. Você errou sim, com o Puck, mas.. Eu entendo totalmente. O Finn foi um babaca em te esconder o que aconteceu entre ele e a Santana. Você realmente acha que ele merece que você fique correndo atrás dele assim?

- É... acho que você tem razão.. – ela abaixou os olhos, meio constrangida – eu ameacei ele, sabe.. eu cantei uma música de natal.. ameaçando dar o meu coração pra outra pessoa.. pra alguém especial..

Quinn continuava olhando para a garota, e o sorriso continuava em seu rosto. Seria aquilo uma indireta? Por mais que fosse um tanto quanto frustrante ouvir Rachel falando sobre o fim do seu relacionamento com Finn, e ela se controlasse para não fantasiar muito sobre qualquer possibilidade de aproximação depois disso, ainda assim, era bom de ouvir.

- Que.. Que bom. Viu? Você não precisa ter medo de nada, Rachel. Você não precisa do Finn. Nenhuma garota precisa ficar se escondendo atrás de um garoto idiota...

- Fácil pra você dizer. – ela sorriu de leve, lançando um olhar significativo a ela.

Quinn olhou para a cozinha, aonde sua mãe cozinha. Ela não escutaria muita coisa de lá, mas ainda assim, era bom tomar algum cuidado.

- Você não precisa ficar se escondendo atrás de ninguém. Nenhum garoto ou garota que não mereça você.

Rachel corou de leve, sorrindo. Aquilo estava se tornando claramente uma série de indiretas. E Quinn estava adorando. Rachel ficou séria e voltou a encarar Quinn.

- Falando em esconder.. eu vi você e Sam.. se.. se beijando no corredor, essa semana. – ela parecia constrangida, mas firme.

- Ele é meu namorado, Rachel.

- Eu sei. Eu só... fiquei me perguntando se.. sabe.. se você tinha contado pra ele.

- Não.. Ainda não.

- Mas você vai?

- Na hora certa.. Rach.

Quinn testou chamá-la assim, sem saber qual seria a reação de Rachel, mas a pequena diva sorriu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso. Trocaram um olhar por um momento, mas Rachel desviou os olhos para a televisão. Quinn não forçou e também tentou focar-se no aparelho. Ficaram assim até Judy anunciar o jantar.

Sentaram-se a mesa conversando amenidades. Judy aproveitava a presença de Rachel para informar-se melhor sobre todas as atividades do Glee Club, principalmente as que perdeu no período em que ficou afastada da filha. Ela olhou para Quinn, vendo o quão feliz a filha aparentava estar, conversando com a outra garota, e sorriu. Aquilo aparentava muito mais ser um jantar em família do que na época de Russell, aonde nem conversavam direito durante as refeições. Via Quinn se abrir muito mais e fazer pequenas brincadeiras, rindo de coisas da escola, e percebeu que, de alguma forma, a presença da outra garota a fazia realmente _bem_.

Terminaram o jantar e as duas garotas ajudaram Judy com a louça. Ainda era cedo, e mãe e filha haviam programado de assistir um filme, então Judy, sem ao menos se preocupar em perguntar a opinião de Quinn, chamou Rachel para ficar.

- Eu não sei, Judy. Eu não avisei meus pais nem nada...

- Avise agora, querida, pode usar o telefone.. Porque você não aproveita e dorme aqui?

- Mãe! – Quinn interrompeu, rindo – você ta constrangendo a Rachel.. olha só, dá pra ver ela como ela tá quieta! E a Rachel _nunca_ para quieta.

- Isso não é verdade, Quinn. E.. é melhor não, eu não quero incomodar o programa de mãe e filha..

- Até parece.. Nós estamos convidando!

- Eu.. – ela olhou pra Quinn, que sorria, quieta – ta bom, eu fico, mas depois do filme eu vou pra casa.

- Ótimo! Eu vou buscar um cobertor pra vocês, está frio aqui.

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas, deixando as duas garotas sozinhas.

- Quinn, desculpa, eu não queria incomodar..

- Rachel, para com isso! Você ouviu, ela quer que você fique!

- E.. você, quer?

- Claro que quero, Rachel. – ela balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Não vou atrapalhar?

- Olha, você deveria parar de se preocupar e aproveitar.. na época do meu pai, se ele estivesse em casa, eu não podia nem atender o telefone depois das 9 da noite.. Visitas pro jantar, então... Finn já foi expulso daqui muito mais cedo do que isso várias vezes.

Rachel riu, mas pareceu meio triste ao ouvir o nome do ex-namorado, e Quinn percebeu isso.

- Ai, ta vendo como você tem que ficar? Se você for pra casa, vai ficar pensando nele...

E ela ficou. As três assistiram ao filme, Judy sentada na poltrona, enquanto as duas garotas dividiam o sofá. Debaixo do mesmo cobertor, Quinn mal ousava encostar em Rachel. Primeiro, porque não sabia qual seria a reação da garota. Segundo, porque a mãe não era tão boba assim, afinal.

O filme acabou e Judy já estava praticamente cochilando no sofá. Rachel imediatamente se levantou, anunciando que deveria ir pra casa. Enquanto a mãe arrumava a pequena bagunça da sala, Quinn levantou-se também, dando o braço para Rachel, para levá-la até a porta de casa.

A morena pareceu um pouco transtornada com o contato físico com a outra garota. Botou o casaco rapidamente e rumou para a saída, esquecendo o chapéu e algumas sacolas de natal.

Quinn a levou até a entrada da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Rachel pareceu menos nervosa, agora que estavam longe da vista de Judy. Parou na entrada, olhando para a loira, sem saber direito o que fazer. Quinn parou em frente a ela, registrando, rapidamente, com um sorriso, que haviam parado exatamente embaixo do ramo de visco que a mãe usara para decorar a fachada da casa. Mas Rachel não pareceu tomar conhecimento disso.

- Bom, Quinn... obrigada pelo jantar.. e pela noite. Agradeça novamente a sua mãe também, pelo convite..

- Que besteira.. eu que agradeço. Foi muito bom ter você aqui hoje. A gente.. deveria.. sei lá, aproveitar as férias de inverno, fazer alguma coisa..

- Sim! Claro! Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa.. sei lá.. amanhã..

- Amanhã é véspera de natal, Rachel..

- Ah! Claro! É, então..

- Mas minha mãe vai passar o dia inteiro fora, já que ela vai de carro buscar a minha irmã para passar o natal aqui.. Eu adoraria fazer alguma coisa..

- Então.. ótimo!

- É...

- Eu.. acho que eu vou, então.. agora já está realmente tarde.. – ela deu um passo em direção a Quinn, buscando uma forma de se despedir.

- Você quer que eu te leve de carro até em casa? – ela também ousou se aproximar um pouco da outra garota.

- Não! Não precisa! Eu vou sozinha, não é muito longe..

- Bom.. Você quem sabe... – ela se afastou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ta tudo bem.. Tchau, Quinn..

- Tchau, Rachel..

Mas Rachel não se moveu. Continuou ali, em silencio. Seus olhos correram pelo lugar e ela percebeu o visco, mas Quinn não viu seus olhos se dirigindo para a planta, e depois para a outra garota, que olhava para o chão, levemente encabulada..

- Então.. Boa noite, Quinn.

- Até amanhã..

- Até. – ela fechou o espaço entre elas, dando um beijo na bochecha da loira.

Mas quando ameaçou se afastar para ir embora, Quinn a puxou pelo braço. E, levando a outra mão ao seu queixo, puxou Rachel para um beijo.

A morena surpreendeu-se ao sentir os lábios de Quinn tocando os seus. Mas foi uma surpresa positiva. Levou as mãos aos ombros da líder de torcida, fazendo um leve carinho, enquanto sentia a língua de Quinn tocando a sua, provocando os já conhecidos calafrios em sua espinha.

Quinn soltou o braço da garota mais baixa, ao ver que não encontraria nenhuma resistência. Encostou-a levemente contra a parede da casa, envolvendo sua cintura, mantendo o corpo da outra bem próximo ao seu. Rachel a afastou levemente, puxando o ar em um suspiro.

- Desculpa – murmurou Quinn, a boca próxima a de Rachel, respirando o mesmo ar quente que ela – eu não agüentava mais esperar o momento certo para fazer isso.

Rachel sorriu, mantendo Quinn próxima a ela. Roçou seu nariz no da loira, fechando os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Tudo bem.. – ela deu um selinho molhado em Rachel, para depois morder levemente o lábio inferior da garota, antes de se afastar – boa noite, Rachel.

- Boa noite, Quinney.

Rachel se afastou, com um imenso sorriso. Quinn revirou os olhos, sorrindo contrariada por causa do apelido, que a mãe usou para referir-se a ela a noite toda. Esperou Rachel desaparecer de vista antes de se encostar na parede, suspirando. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tentou se recompor, antes de entrar em casa e encarar a mãe.

- Que demora, Quinney.

- Estava tentando convencer a teimosa da Berry em me deixar levá-la de carro, mas ela não deixou..

- Deveria. Já está tarde, os pais dela devem estar preocupados... Aliais, achei até estranho que a mãe dela não tenha ligado para saber aonde ela estava até essa hora..

- Ao que parece os pais dela são bem liberais.. e você não deve achar estranho que nenhuma mãe ligue pra ela... Ela é filha de um casal gay.

- ... Ah.

- Algum problema com isso?

A mãe hesitou por um momento. Não sabia o que a filha queria com aquela pergunta. A garota que as visitara aparentava ser uma ótima companhia, e não iria julgá-la por isso.

- Claro que não, querida.

Quinn sorriu. Podia estar dando alguma bobeira, puxando aquele assunto com a mãe, mas precisava saber qual seria a reação dela aquilo.

- Que bom... Ah, mãe.. você... você se lembra da Shelby?

- Claro que lembro, Quinney. – ela falou, hesitante. A filha não gostava muito de tocar naquele assunto.

- Ela é a mãe biológica de Rachel..

- Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem, então. Você deveria ter me contado que tinha algum contato assim.

- É.. não é bem importante.. mas me desculpa não ter falado. Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, meu amor.

Quinn subiu correndo para o quarto. Ligou o computador e escolheu uma música para ouvir enquanto se trocava. Ao ouvir a letra que invadia o silencio do quarto, mordeu os lábios, tentando controlar o sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.

_This is the first day of my life_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Don't know where I am, don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_So I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_

_But I realized that I need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home_

- Pare de agir como uma idiota apaixonada, Fabray! – ela suspirou para si mesma, em voz baixa, socando a cabeça no travesseiro ao se preparar para dormir.

O celular tocou, avisando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Ela sorriu ao ver o nome do remetente.

**Droga, esqueci minhas coisas ai.. - Rachel**

**É um sinal que você deve voltar. Nós marcamos de sair amanhã e nem combinamos um horário. – Q**

**Você quer mesmo fazer isso, não é? Marque um horário então.**

**Me manda seu endereço. Te pego ai para um almoço**_**. **_– Quinn hesitou, olhando para o aparelho. Ela já estava agindo como uma boba apaixonada, então.. porque não? Terminou de digitar a mensagem. – **E é um encontro, ok? Boa Noite. **

Rolou na cama várias vezes, esperando a resposta, que demorou. Quando seu celular tocou novamente, a mensagem só exibia o endereço da outra garota, com um "**Boa noite, Quinney ;)**" na despedida. Quinn sentiu seu coração disparar. Não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo.

_**N/A: **__**bom... considerações finais:**__****_

_**- acho que todos aqui estão familiarizados com a tradição do visco, né? que, no natal, se duas pessoas param debaixo dessa planta, elas devem se beijar..**__****_

_**- eu não gostei muito da forma como eu encaixei a música no capitulo.. primeiramente eu tinha achado ela boa, mas agora... sei lá. mesmo assim, ela é estupidamente romântica, então achei legal deixar...**__****_

_**- tenho uma dúvida. é muito difícil pra mim escrever um romance de duas adolescentes que tem, sei lá, 5 anos a menos que eu.. HAHAHAH.. então, me respondam.. vocês querem que eu torne as coisas mais... quentes, entre elas, ou que continue tudo fofinho e a la "meu primeiro amor"? de qualquer forma, eu tenho uma cena de sexo prevista pra escrever pro final da fic, mas eu queria saber se, até lá, vocês querem ver mais.. coisas.. entre elas.. HAHAHAHAHA :x**__****_

_**respondam! deixem reviews! é realmente importante saber o que vocês estão achando da história nesse momento, porque eu vou começar a deixar de lado a trama do seriado e me focar mais nelas agora...**__****_

_**e.. obrigada! :D**_


	7. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Quinn perdeu toda manhã preparando as coisas para o encontro. Esperou a mãe sair de casa para arrumar tudo. Repensou todo o seu plano várias vezes. Não queria nada que tivesse a menor possibilidade de dar errado. Assim, quando acabou de arrumar tudo o que havia planejado e foi para o banho, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Aquilo era maluquice, ela sabia. Estava prestes a ter seu primeiro encontro com uma garota. Com Rachel Berry. E, o que é pior: ao pensar na garota, seu coração disparava. Droga, ela realmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonada.

Rachel, por sua vez, não podia fazer muita coisa além de esperar. Acordou cedo, coisa que era normal para ela. E, logo após cumprir suas obrigações matinais, começou a se arrumar. Não sabia que horas Quinn viria pegar ela. _E nem se ela viria_, pensou Rachel, com um aperto no coração. O fato é que Rachel era extremamente metódica e gostava das coisas do seu jeito. E, principalmente, gostava de saber o que estava acontecendo. E Quinn carregava aquela aura misteriosa, com todos aqueles sorrisos e sobrancelhas levantadas, e ela não sabia direito o que a garota poderia querer com ela.

Ela estava machucada. Ainda sofria com o fim do namoro com Finn. Mas havia resolvido deixar isso pra lá, pelo menos por um tempo. Agora, com as férias de inverno, teria um tempo para afastar o garoto dos seus pensamentos e da sua visão. E nada melhor que um novo amor, para esquecer um antigo.

Ela sabia que deveria estar surtando com tudo o que estava acontecendo. E, pra ser honesta, às vezes ela surtava. Como na noite anterior, quando Quinn a chamou para um encontro. Mas, quando ficava perto da outra garota, a sua voz calma e as coisas que ela falava a tranquilizavam de tal forma que Rachel não tinha escolha, se não deixar-se levar pela situação. Então, às 11 da manhã ela estava completamente pronta, e tentou de todas as formas relaxar e esperar alguma noticia de Quinn Fabray, que não tardou a aparecer na sua porta.

- Quinn! Que.. que bom que você veio..

- Eu disse que eu viria te buscar, Rachel... – ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Mas Rachel ignorou o comentário dela, a puxando para um abraço. Quinn sorriu, sentindo a garota menor próxima a si. Parou para sentir o cheiro dela. Era bom. Fechou os olhos por um instante, aproveitando a sensação.

- Quanto tempo eu não te vejo assim... sem o uniforme.. cabelo solto..

- Ordens de Sue Sylvester... Aparentemente eu não devo aparecer em público sem o uniforme..

- Isso é sério? Meu Deus, Quinn, essa mulher é assustadora..

- Sim. Por isso mesmo eu respeito as regras dela.. então, eu vou ter que usar o uniforme hoje a noite...

- O que vai acontecer hoje a noite?

- A treinadora me ligou hoje cedo, praticamente obrigando todo o Glee Club a ir a casa do Prof. Schuester passar o natal com ele.. Parece que ela ficou tocada, depois da cantoria natalina de ontem. Minha mãe já me liberou, mas se alguém não quiser ir, nós daremos um jeito..

- Passar o natal com o Glee Club? É claro que eu quero ir! - ela deu um dos seus maiores sorrisos, fazendo Quinn sorrir também. – e.. antes disso, pra onde nós vamos?

Quinn novamente passou seu braço pelo dela, a guiando até o carro, o sorriso misterioso que tanto intrigava Rachel brincando em seus lábios.

Quinn dirigia em silencio. Só quando chegou na porta da sua própria casa é que, estacionando o carro, voltou a olhar para Rachel.

- Sabe, eu te devo desculpas.. Eu passei a noite em claro ontem, pensando em algum lugar para um primeiro encontro legal... mas eu não consegui. Eu.. Rachel, me desculpa, mas eu tive medo. Eu não sei se eu estou pronta pra te levar em algum local público.. eu queria que estivéssemos em algum lugar aonde poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa, sem nos preocupar com qualquer pessoa ao redor... E, claro, essa cidade não ajuda.. eu não achei nenhum restaurante completamente vegano nessa fim de mundo! Mas.. eu comprei almôndegas vegetarianas.. e eu mesma cozinhei... eu juro que ficou bom! Demorou, mas ficou bom.. foi por isso que eu demorei, também. Eu tava tentando deixar a minha casa um local mais aceitável para um encontro... Me desculpe. – Rachel olhava para ela com a boca entreaberta, parecendo levemente surpresa. – fala alguma coisa...

- Então... é realmente um encontro?

- Claro que é! Eu disse que era! – ela pareceu insegura - A não ser que.. você não queira que seja...

- Eu quero. – ela se preparou para sair do carro, mas Quinn correu para dar a volta e abrir a porta para ela. – Vamos. Eu quero ver se valeu a pena esperar a manhã inteira.

Elas entraram em casa em silencio. Quinn puxou Rachel pela mão até a mesa, que diferentemente da noite anterior, agora tinha uma toalha vermelha e uma delicada decoração. Rachel sorriu ao ver o porta-guardanapo em formato de estrela. Sentou-se, esperando por Quinn, que voltou rapidamente, com uma única orquídea amarela na mão.

- Eu comprei no mercado hoje, junto com o almoço.. eu não sabia se você gostava de flores, então eu escolhi algo mais discreto.. – Rachel não respondeu – você.. não gosta de flores?

- Eu.. não sei, Quinn.. eu nunca ganhei flores antes..

- Bom.. pra tudo tem uma primeira vez na vida, então...

Quinn serviu o almoço, um pouco desajeitada. Mas Rachel não teria nada do que reclamar. Bom, quase nada. Ela fez cara feia ao perceber a presença de carne no prato de Quinn.

- Quinn! Você fez me trouxe para almoçar em casa porque se preocupava com a minha comida, ou com a sua?

- É claro que com a sua! Eu.. só não estou acostumada com o gosto, então eu adicionei um pouco de bacon na minha.. Mas eu estou realmente tentando comer a mesma coisa que você.. dá um desconto, vai..

- É brincadeira, Quinn – ela abriu um novo sorriso – eu não sou do tipo que força as outras pessoas a seguirem a minha dieta, eu sei que não é fácil.. E, aliais, parabéns.. a comida está ótima.

Terminaram o almoço conversando bastante. Em alguns momentos, Quinn até esquecia-se da refeição, o olhar se perdendo em Rachel, que falava sem parar. Incrivelmente, conversar com ela era realmente bom. Ela não havia percebido isso na noite anterior, enquanto a mãe estava com elas, mas o assunto entre elas fluía facilmente. E Rachel era realmente inteligente. _Ou talvez_, ela pensou, divertindo-se com o pensamento _Talvez ela só estivesse se apaixonando por tudo o que dizia respeito aquela garota. _

Continuaram conversando enquanto comiam a sobremesa, sorvete vegan. E, mesmo depois de terminarem, continuaram ali conversando por um bom tempo. Quinn quase se esqueceu dos planos pro resto do encontro, perdida nos assuntos que Rachel puxava. Retirou os pratos da mesa, mas não deixou a cantora ajudar. Deixaria a louça para mais tarde.

- A gente pode ir lá pra cima? Eu preciso do meu computador pra fazer uma coisa..

- Fazer o que, Quinn?

- Você acha que o encontro ia ser só um almoço? Eu.. preparei uma coisa...

- Pra mim?

- Claro... – ela estendeu a mão para Rachel. – vamos?

- Eu tenho que confessar.. nunca imaginei você tão.. cavalheira.

- Eu vou levar como um elogio.

- É pra levar... – ela sorriu, se levantando a segurando a mão da loira.

Rachel estava sentada na beirada da cama de Quinn, observando o quarto ao redor, enquanto a líder de torcida mexia no computador.

- Seu quarto é tão sério...

- Foi meu pai quem escolheu.. eu acho que teria deixado ele mais alegre, se tivesse tido escolha... – ela se virou, para encarar Rachel – só um minuto, baby, o download está acabando... O que foi? – ela perguntou, notando o sorriso da garota.

- Você, me chamando assim.. é estranho.. – ela se controlou para parar de sorrir.

- Desculpa..

- Eu não estava reclamando.. – ela desviou o olhar, constrangida.

Quinn abriu o arquivo de música, deixando ele pausado. Pegou uma pequena caixa enfeitada dentro do armário e caminhou até Rachel, segurando sua mão novamente.

- Rachel... Desculpa... eu estava arrumando as coisas hoje cedo e eu achei isso.. acho que você esqueceu aqui ontem... eu não sabia o que era, então eu abri...

Ela mostrou o presente. O mesmo que ela havia tentado dar a Finn. Rachel corou.

- Aqui diz que dá direito a uma música romântica.. para ele ou ela.. – Quinn sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto de Rachel. – mas eu não quero nada que te lembre ele, então.. sou eu quem vou cantar pra você..

Ela deu play na música.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Cantou a primeira estrofe com a sua voz doce, antes de uma melodia agressiva invadir o quarto.

_When I wake up,_

_I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget_

_that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you._

Incrivelmente, a voz de Quinn harmonizava-se com a batida forte, tornando a música extremamente agradável. Rachel sorria, prestando atenção na letra.

_Do you need him? __I could be him._

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying._

_That's more than I can say for him._

Quinn segurou as duas mãos de Rachel, cantando a música enquanto a olhava nos olhos. As duas trocavam um sorriso.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday I'll appreciate in value,_

_get off my ass and call you..._

_but for the meantime I'll sport my_

_brand new fashion of waking up with pants off_

_at 4:00 in the afternoon._

_Do you need him? I should be him._

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying._

_That's more than I can say for him._

Quinn acenou para Rachel, que entendeu que deveria fazer a segunda voz, e começou a acompanhar ela.

_(won't find out) he won't find out_

_(won't find out) he won't find out_

Quinn agora mantinha as duas mãos no rosto de Rachel, se deliciando com a voz da garota, que cantava para ela

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
(he won't find out)_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Quinn terminou de cantar, mas não se afastou. Sustentava o olhar de Rachel, mordendo o lábio inferior, esperando alguma reação da diva, que parecia sem palavras.

- Quinn... o que isso significa?

- Eu achava que você fosse mais esperta, se tratando de interpretar letras de músicas, Rachel... – ela riu, chegando mais perto da outra, as bocas extremamente próximas agora. Ela diminuiu o tom de voz para apenas um sussurro – não é obvio?

Rachel não soube o que responder. Na verdade, a proximidade da outra garota tirava qualquer capacidade de reação. Ela juntou a boca com a de Quinn, roçando seus lábios levemente. A loira se inclinou, buscando um beijo, mas Rachel se afastou, um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Isso quer dizer que você desistiu da tal líder de torcida dos seus sonhos?

- No momento, a única garota com a qual eu estou me importando é você, Rachel...

E Rachel a puxou para um beijo. Suas mãos contornavam a cintura de Quinn, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos. A mão de Quinn entrou pelo cabelo da outra, puxando levemente, trazendo a garota pra mais perto. Suas línguas se tocavam, se movimentando no mesmo ritmo, fazendo os já conhecidos calafrios percorrem os dois corpos. Quinn afastou-se, com um suspiro.

- Meu Deus, Rachel... você beija extraordinariamente bem...

- Então não pare de me beijar..

E elas voltaram a se beijar. Quinn se inclinava sobre a garota mais baixa, tentando juntar cada vez mais seus corpos. As mãos faziam caricias delicadas na nuca de Rachel, que por sua vez deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Quinn. Afastavam-se rapidamente, trocando selinhos, pra depois voltarem a se beijar.

- Hm... Acho que esse é o melhor encontro que eu já fui, Quinn. – a loira sorriu, puxando Rachel para um novo beijo, mas ela se afastou. – mas eu acho que em algum momento eu vou precisar conversar pra processar toda a informação..

- Que informação, Rach? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu.. Você.. Encontro.. Músicas românticas..

Quinn deu um longo suspiro, sentando-se. Rachel acomodou-se no meio da cama, dando espaço para a outra garota ficar ao lado dela. Olhava para Quinn preocupada.

- Eu.. não estou dizendo que eu não estou gostando nem nada do gênero.. mas.. Você era a pessoa com quem eu costumava a brigar, então.. é meio estranho..

- Rachel, eu sei que é. Eu acho estranho também, ok? Mas.. que droga, eu sempre quis ter alguém pra fazer isso, sabe? Eu me sinto tão sozinha.. como se eu não conseguisse me conectar com ninguém naquele colégio.. Kurt e Mercedes são ótimos, e o Sam é um garoto legal, mas.. Não é a mesma coisa. Eu sempre quis ter alguém.. pra estar junto, sabe? Alguém para quem eu pudesse fazer coisas legais.. tipo cozinhar e cantar músicas.. Eu via você fazendo isso com o Finn e eu realmente invejava.. não era ciúmes por ele.. eu só.. invejava a forma como você conseguia ter isso com ele, e eu nunca consegui.. Mas ai eu percebi o quão infantil eu estava sendo, forçando sentir coisas que eu não sentia.. sabe.. Puck foi um idiota e provavelmente o maior erro da minha vida, mas ele me disse uma coisa que, mesmo bêbada, faz sentido pra mim até hoje..

- E o que foi que ele disse?

- Algo do tipo.. a vida é cheia de experiências e você tem.. que se soltar e aproveitar.

- Parece o tipo de coisa que ele falaria pra te seduzir.. – Rachel riu, confusa.

- E, ok, tirando essa parte, fez sentido mesmo assim.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Que eu já perdi tempo demais me preocupando em fazer o que os outros esperem que eu faça, e agora eu quero fazer.. o que me faz bem..

- Que é..?

- Nesse momento? Te fazer esquecer o Finn.. – Ela deitou Rachel contra a cama, ficando por cima dela. Buscou a boca da morena para um novo beijo, mas ela novamente a afastou. – Que foi?

- Eu só queria dizer que.. eu entendo como você se sente. Eu já me senti assim também.. eu sei o que é.. ser uma intrusa, não se adaptar.. É muito bom ver você sendo honesta consigo mesma, Quinn.. e.. Por mais confusas que as coisas sejam e isso tenha acontecido muito rápido.. É muito bom estar aqui com você.. Mesmo que as possibilidades do que vá acontecer depois me assustem muito.

- Que.. que bom. Eu só quero fazer você se sentir bem... Nós estamos de férias, Rachel.. Só me dê esse tempo. Eu sei que é difícil pedir isso, mas.. saia do controle só um pouco.. vamos aproveitar enquanto as coisas estão fáceis.. e depois a gente pensa nas conseqüências, ok?

- Você ta me fazendo parecer a Srta Pillsbury, falando desse jeito comigo.. – ela riu, nervosa.

- Ah, você pode ser meio maníaca quando quer... – Quinn riu também, pressionando Rachel contra a cama e a beijando.

Rachel desistiu de falar mais qualquer outra coisa. O beijo de Quinn a acalmava muito mais do que horas e horas de conversa. Ela passou as mãos pelas costas da loira, fazendo carinho, enquanto a trazia pra mais perto. Quinn ajeitou-se por cima de Rachel, entrelaçando suas pernas com as da outra garota. Um arrepio de desejo perpassou o corpo de ambas e Rachel deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, no meio do beijo. Quinn ouviu e diminuiu um pouco a intensidade do beijo, constrangida.

Rachel percebeu e sorriu. Inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Quinn na cama. Murmurou um "_tudo bem.._" no ouvido da loira, antes de espalhar leves beijos pelo pescoço dela. Foi a vez de Quinn gemer baixinho. A líder de torcida apertou a cintura da cantora, a trazendo pra perto novamente, pressionando o corpo da morena contra o dela uma vez mais.

Rolaram novamente na cama. Quinn por cima, controlando a intensidade do beijo. Devagar e profundo. Ela provava a boca de Rachel calmamente. Não queria perder nada. A mão da morena brincava na parte de trás da sua coxa, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos. Rachel sentia a pele da loira se arrepiar ao seu toque, e isso só a fazia querer continuar. Quinn novamente friccionou seus corpos, arrancando um novo gemido de Rachel.

- Estamos indo rápido demais...? – ela sussurrou, preocupada.

- Shh... É um encontro.. não seria um encontro completo sem um amasso..

Quinn deu um sorriso safado, mordendo o lábio inferior de Rachel, que iniciou um novo beijo, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas costas de Quinn, por dentro da blusa. A loira ameaçou fazer a mesma coisa, subindo um pouco a blusa que a outra usava, mas Rachel segurou sua mão, rindo.

- Eu entendi seu jogo, Rachel.. você gosta de provocar.. – Quinn levou a boca até a orelha de Rachel, roçando os lábios ali antes de continuar – eu também gosto...

- Que bom.. porque você está agüentando muito mais que todos os garotos que eu já saí.. – ela segurou o rosto de Quinn entre as mãos, a puxando pra um beijo longo e profundo, que só foi interrompido com o barulho distante de alguém entrando em casa.

Elas se entreolharam, assustadas, antes de se afastarem completamente.

- Acho que minha mãe já chegou em casa...

- E agora? O que eu faço?

- Como assim, o que você faz? A gente desce lá... você fala com minha mãe, que você já conhece... eu te apresento a minha irmã... e a gente vai pra casa do Sr. Schue..

- Eu não sei se quero ter que falar com a sua mãe agora...

- Sentindo-se culpada, Berry? – Quinn disse, com um leve sorriso, enquanto se aproximava para roubar um beijo da garota.

- Para, Quinn! Sua mãe está ai e eu não quero que ela pense mal de mim. – ela deu um sorriso travesso – agora vá se arrumar para irmos!

- Você voltou ao controle, então?

- Sim.

- E... você perderia o controle se eu me arrumasse aqui, na sua frente? – ela mordeu os lábios, testando Rachel.

- De maneira nenhuma. E você?

- Eu.. – ela balançou a cabeça, levemente constrangida, mas sorrindo. – vou me trocar no banheiro. É rápido.

Elas desceram rapidamente. Rachel pediu, novamente, para que Quinn não se demorasse, pois ainda estava encabulada. Uma coisa era ter aparecido impetuosamente na porta da casa de Quinn na noite anterior, quando estava confusa e precisando de alguém. Fazer isso racionalmente era diferente. Principalmente na frente da irmã e do cunhado da garota. Então pegou suas coisas rapidamente e esperou na sala, junto com a irmã da Quinn, enquanto essa se despedia da mãe e do cunhado na cozinha, quando preparavam a ceia. Voltou pra sala com a flor de Rachel na mão, e entregou a ela, discretamente. A irmã observava a cena desconfiada. Quinn puxou Rachel rapidamente para o carro.

- Quinn, acho que a sua irmã não gostou muito de mim..

- Não liga pra ela.. ela é a cópia perfeita do meu pai, sempre de cara fechada.. – Rachel ainda parecia nervosa. – Obrigada, Rach..

- Pelo que?

- Por.. me dar essa chance.. foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive, também. Você é incrível. Obrigada por me deixar.. me aproximar..

- Quinn.. para.. Você.. você não tem idéia do quanto isso está me fazendo bem. Acho que sou eu quem devo agradecer.. Eu achei que ia ficar completamente sozinha agora, depois do que eu fiz com o Finn, mas.. ta sendo ótimo estar com você. De verdade. Acho que eu teria surtado completamente se você não estivesse do meu lado nesses últimos dias..

Quinn buscou a mão dela, fazendo um carinho leve com o polegar. Aproximou-se mais dela, a olhando nos olhos.

- Você é tão incrível que nem ao menos percebeu que, na verdade, quem está me fazendo bem é você. Você está me dando a chance de ser eu mesma, de te conquistar.. meu Deus, Rachel, você nem ao menos surtou, nem por um instante, por eu ser uma garota...

- Isso é estranho, né? Eu não parei pra pensar sobre isso ainda.. Mas eu acho que isso significa mais pra você do que pra mim.. Eu não gosto de julgar as pessoas.. Você sabe que eu só falei.. daquele jeito com você no corredor, aquele dia, porque eu estava nervosa, não sabe? – Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando. – Você não precisa se sentir diferente, só por.. Ter um gosto um pouco diferente da maioria das garotas do colégio.. Nós tivemos um encontro normal hoje, não tivemos? Nada que dois adolescentes não façam normalmente..

- Sim.. e foi exatamente por isso que foi tão bom. – Quinn não se segurou, abraçou Rachel, falando baixo no seu ouvido. – obrigada pela maneira como você fez eu me sentir hoje, Rach..

- Você não precisa agradecer. – Ela segurou o rosto de Quinn, dando um longo selinho na garota. – Eu gosto muito de você, Quinn. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Eu.. também gosto muito de você, Rachel.

Elas trocaram mais um selinho, antes de Quinn dirigir até a casa do Sr Schue, segurando a mão de Rachel durante todo o caminho.

_**N/A: **__**bom, é isso..**____****_

_**eu não queria criar todo um drama em torno do primeiro encontro delas porque.. sei lá.. é a minha visão das coisas, entendem? eu queria.. que a Rachel ajudasse a Quinn a ser ela mesma e a se soltar, sem tratar isso como um big deal, sabe?**__****_

_**pra mim, a Quinn é realmente muito reprimida.. e nesse momento o que ela precisa é da Rachel controlada pra ajudar ela a lidar com isso tudo.. convenhamos que é MUITA coisa pra se lidar, não é mesmo?**__****_

_**então, acho que a melhor forma de se fazer isso, é agindo naturalmente... até porque, esse foi só o primeiro encontro delas...**__****_

_**então... reviews? tô me sentindo insegura em relação ao texto, acho que perdi o jeito de escrever HAHAHA**_


	8. Troubles in Paradise

Foi um choque de realidade, para Quinn e Rachel, encontrar o Glee Club na noite de natal. Chegaram juntas na festa, já atraindo olhares. Sam recebeu Quinn com um leve beijo, do qual ela tentou se livrar o mais rápido possível. Mas Rachel entendeu que aquilo era a deixa para voltarem a agir normalmente. Logo tomou a postura de líder e começou a distribuir ordens, preparando a surpresa para o professor.

- Gnomo! Q! – Sue gritou, soprando o apito fortemente – Eu sei que você é a líder dessa pequena gangue que vocês fingem ser um grupo, mas eu confio mais na minha cheerio principal. Organizem esse bando de hienas. E vão tirar os malditos biscoitos natalinos do forno.

Rachel organizou todos os membros do clube, que deveriam se esconder, antes de ir ajudar Quinn na cozinha. A garota loira ficou levemente envergonhada, ao se ver sozinha com a outra.

- Rachel.. desculpa... por.. Sam.. e.. as pessoas... e..

- Ta tudo bem. – ela disse, um pouco seca.

- Não, não está. Te conheço o suficiente pra saber quando você está estressada.. e pronta pra dar uma bronca em todos ao seu redor..

- Eu só estou nervosa em ter que ficar perto da Santana.. e do Finn..

- E?

- E o que, Quinn?

- E comigo?

- São seus problemas. Mas eu devo deixar claro que você deve resolver eles o mais cedo possível. Estou cansada de traições e mal-entendidos.

Ela disse isso tudo sem sorrir, e Quinn percebeu o quanto sentia falta do sorriso da garota. Buscou a mão e a segurou levemente, tentando dizer, sem palavras, que tudo se resolveria. Arriscou um pequeno sorriso para a outra, que retribuiu a contra gosto. Foram interrompidas com um novo apito agudo de Sue.

- Depois eu te levo para casa e conversamos, certo?

Rachel consentiu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, antes de pegar o prato de biscoitos e se dirigir a sala.

Passaram o resto da noite num diálogo de olhares. Rachel estava quase ficando tonta. Recebia olhares de Finn as vezes, sem entender o que o rapaz queria com aquilo. Ele sorria levemente para ela, a deixando confusa. E ela olhava de esguelha para Quinn. A garota parecia tentar manter alguma distancia de Sam, mas ela ainda estava levemente decepcionada. Talvez por isso tenha retribuído os olhares de Finn algumas vezes. O que deixou Quinn realmente mal ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ela isolou-se na cozinha, que já havia se tornado o local da casa do professor aonde ela iria para pensar, sempre que se reuniam ali. Ouviu alguém entrando na cozinha e sentiu seu animo despencar ainda mais quando percebeu que era Santana.

- Qual é a sua agora, ficando amiguinha da anã?

- Sant.. Por favor, dá um tempo.

- Você vai ficar do lado dela?

- Santana! Você destruiu o namoro dela por pura maldade.

- Não foi por maldade. Eu realmente quero ficar com o Finn.

- Tem certeza, Santana?

- E também.. ela precisava de uma lição, ela estava sendo completamente insuportável nos últimos tempos.

- Não cabe a você julgar e punir as pessoas, sua...

- Sua o que, mamãe do ano? – ela alterou o tom de voz, falando de maneira agressiva.

- Para, chega. – ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo. – olha, eu não estou do lado de ninguém, ok? Isso é um problema que você, Finn e ela devem resolver entre vocês. Mas.. Rachel é uma pessoa legal. Eu não vou deixar de ser amiga de ninguém por causa do que as cheerios pensam. Por favor, Santana, olhe ao seu redor. Sue Sylvester está fazendo uma festa de natal para o Prof Schue. Será que você não pode ser um pouco mais amável?

- Tudo bem, tanto faz. Contanto que ela fique longe do Finn..

- Eu espero que ela fique.. é o melhor para ela. Divirta-se com ele, Santana.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha apressada. Chegou na sala e presenciou mais uma troca de olhares entre Rachel e Finn, antes de sentir Sam a abraçando por trás. Ela bufou, amaldiçoando Santana, preferindo ainda estar sozinha na cozinha.

- Eu estou indo embora, Sam.

- Por quê? Está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos.. acabei de brigar com a Santana.. Não agüento mais a treinadora Sylvester apitando no meu ouvido.. – o garoto a apertou mais contra ela, a abraçando de maneira protetora, e ela suspirou, se rendendo ao abraço. – eu estou cansada, desculpa.. depois conversamos, ok?

- Ok, Baby. – Ele deu um selinho nela, que o afastou rapidamente. – Boa noite. Feliz natal.

- Pra você também, Sam..

Ela se aproximou de Rachel, hesitante.

- Eu quero ir embora. Podemos ir, por favor?

- Por favor. – Ela se levantou num pulo, pegando suas coisas. Mal se despediram dos outros, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Quinn dirigiu até a casa de Rachel em silencio, enquanto a outra mantinha os braços cruzados, pensativa. Estacionou e soltou o cinto, se virando para encarar a morena.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Rachel? O que nós estamos fazendo?

- Não sei. Mas não está funcionando.

- Claramente não.

Rachel inspirou profundamente. Não sabia o que falar. Estava se sentindo confusa e irritada por vários motivos.

- Só me responda uma coisa, Rachel. Aqueles olhares com Finn.. foi por causa do Sam?

- Não totalmente.. Bom, eu fiquei irritada com você e Sam. Não sei, eu meio que achei que... nós fossemos ficar juntas.. não juntas, juntas, mas pelo menos próximas, entende?

- Rachel.. eu queria. Mas.. você parecia tão irritada que eu achei melhor não tentar..

- Eu.. fiquei irritada.. de estar perto da Santana, e dos olhares de Finn.. parecia que ele queria brincar comigo, entende? Ele sorri daquela maneira, mas se eu me aproximasse ele certamente me afastaria e..

- Rachel.. por mais difícil que seja pra mim dizer isso.. o Finn não me parece do tipo que faz essas coisas..

- Eu não sei.. eu não queria ter ido lá hoje.. E você e o Ken não ajudaram..

- Me desculpa, Rachel.. Você tem razão, eu tenho que dar um jeito de resolver isso..

- Eu não estou te cobrando isso! Eu só acho que você parece ter certeza absoluta do que quer nesse momento, e estar com o Sam vai contra tudo isso.. Você.. você tem que fazer isso por você mesma! Independente de qualquer garota na sua vida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Porque se eu me lembro bem, você estava dizendo hoje cedo que..

- Quinn! – ela a interrompeu. – se acalme.

Rachel se assustou por um momento. A cheerio parecia nervosa e irritada, e isso, adicionado ao uniforme vermelho, dava a ela um ar realmente intimidador. Quinn respirou fundo, olhando para ela contrariada, uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- Eu estou dizendo que, _se_ você quiser repetir o que fizemos hoje, eu vou adorar. E, sim, se nós continuarmos a fazer isso, em algum momento você vai precisar contar a verdade ao Sam. Mas mesmo.. se você não quiser. – uma sombra de duvida passou pelo resto de Rachel, e ela mordeu os lábios. – se você não quiser, ainda assim você deveria fazer isso, porque ele claramente não se encaixa no que você quer pra sua vida. Não cabe a mim te julgar, mas eu acho que realmente seria o certo a fazer.. por você mesma.

- Rach.. – ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente – é lógico que eu quero repetir o que fizemos hoje. Em algum momento você duvidou disso?

- Eu.. bom, não sei..

Quinn se aproximou, segurando o rosto da morena, que se calou rapidamente, recebendo os lábios da outra contra os seus. Sentiu a língua de Quinn buscando a sua e soltou o cinto de segurança, se aproximando mais ainda da outra. Sua mão pousou no joelho da loira, fazendo um leve carinho. As bocas brincavam, se provocando, se tocando lentamente. Rachel não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios e se afastou, olhando para Quinn.

- Eu também quero muito repetir o que fizemos hoje, Quinn.

- Rachel.. eu sei que você está magoada com Finn.. e que você ainda tem sentimentos por ele, que não vão desaparecer assim facilmente. Mas eu realmente.. queria tentar. Sabe. Te fazer esquecer ele.. – ela passou os polegares pelo rosto da garota, num carinho leve – você vai me deixar tentar?

- Eu diria que você já está até conseguindo.. – ela subiu a mão pela perna de Quinn, continuando o carinho, enquanto se aproximava para um novo beijo.

Trocavam um beijo intenso. Rachel mantinha a mão no limite da barra da saia da cheerio, arranhando levemente, enquanto as mãos de Quinn massageavam a nuca dela, a trazendo cada vez mais pra perto. O relógio do carro apitou, indicando que já eram meia noite. Com um leve gemido, Quinn se afastou.

- É melhor eu ir.. ainda tenho que ceiar em casa..

- Nós nos falamos amanhã, então?

- Sim. – um enorme sorriso se abriu no rosto de Quinn – feliz natal, Rachel.

-Feliz natal, Quinn. – elas trocaram um ultimo beijo, antes de Rachel descer do carro.

Quinn chegou em casa sentindo-se muito mais leve. Ceiou com a família, ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios. Trocaram presentes e, somente quando já estava em seu quarto, se preparando para dormir, é que percebeu que havia algo de estranho com sua irmã. Ela entrou no quarto sem pedir licença, e parou do lado da porta, observando Quinn terminar de arrumar o quarto para dormir.

- O que você tem, Frannie?

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Quinney.

- Sobre...? – Ela virou-se de costas pra irmã, evitando a olhar nos olhos, sentindo-se nervosa imediatamente.

- Sobre o que vem acontecendo com você. Eu percebi e a mamãe não é idiota, ela vai perceber também. Principalmente se você continuar trazendo essa garota aqui.

Quinn gelou. De repente, não sentia mais direito as coisas ao redor. Suas pernas tremeram e ela se sentou na cadeira do computador, ainda sem olhar pra irmã.

- O que.. o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe, Quinn. Eu vi o jeito que você estava hoje cedo. Eu vi o jeito como você voltou pra casa. Quinn, as pessoas vão perceber, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- E-eu.. Frannie, eu...

- Olha pra mim. Você vai ter coragem de negar?

Quinn levantou-se e se virou para encarar a irmã. Incrivelmente, ela não chorava. Mas todo o seu corpo tremia e ela não conseguia formular uma frase.

- Quinn? Me fala, é verdade, não é? Você e aquela garota...

- É, é verdade. – ela respirou fundo, tentando organizar o pensamento e se forçar a falar. – eu sou lésbica. Era isso que você queria ouvir? – foi a vez da irmã mais velha ficar em silencio – E isso não tem nada a ver com a Rachel. Eu sei a meses. Anos, na verdade. Acho que eu sempre soube...

- Quinn.. o papai vai matar você se descobrir isso..

- O meu pai não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida! Aliais, ele mesmo deixou claro que eu não sou mais filha dele.. – um misto de tristeza e decepção tomou conta dela, e uma lágrima finalmente escorreu dos seus olhos – Você me odeia agora?

- Quinn! – ela correu até a irmã mais nova, a abraçando forte – é claro que não, Quinney.. – ela sentia a irmã tremer – Ei, calma, não precisa ficar assim..

- Você vai contar pra mamãe?

- Não, Quinney, você vai. E você precisa contar logo.

- Nã- Não, eu não quero fazer isso.

- Mas você vai fazer. Ela não merece que você esconda mais nada dela, e eu preciso ter certeza de que vocês vão ficar bem. Você vai contar pra ela antes de eu ir embora.

- Ahn? Não, eu não posso contar pra ela assim!

- Ah, mas você vai. Assim, se ela surtar e te expulsar de casa de novo ou coisa assim, você vem comigo pra minha casa. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha de novo.

- Frannie.. você.. faria isso por mim?

- Quinn, eu vou ser bem clara com você, ok? Eu não vou dizer que eu aprove isso.. tudo bem, eu já tive as minhas experiências, é normal, na faculdade todo mundo faz isso...

- Eu não quero ouvir isso – Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, em negação. Mas não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso.

- O que eu quero dizer é que.. tanto faz pra mim com quem você fica ou deixa de ficar.. Mas você só tem 16 anos. Você vai jogar uma bomba na cabeça da mamãe. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso sozinha. Você tem que contar pra ela. O mais rápido possível.

- Eu.. – ela mordeu os lábios, pensando – é, eu acho que você tem razão. Você.. deixa eu me preparar? Eu conto pra ela amanhã.

- O tempo que você quiser.. eu vou estar aqui pra te ajudar, ok?

- Ok.

A irmã deu mais um abraço nela, antes de começar a deixar o quarto.

- Frannie!

- O que foi, Quinn?

- Você não é tão parecida com o papai quanto eu imaginava..

- Isso foi um elogio, certo?

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Você se solta muito mais.. "na faculdade todo mundo faz isso.."

Frannie acertou uma almofada na irmã mais nova, arrancando risadas das duas, antes de deixar o quarto.

Mas Quinn não conseguiu dormir tranqüila. Virava-se na cama o tempo todo, pensando na forma certa de contar isso para a mãe. Olhou o celular. Eram três da manhã. E ela havia recebido uma mensagem de Rachel, meia noite e meia. Só dizia "**Espero que você tenha tido um bom natal em casa. Até amanhã, Quinney.**" Ela suspirou. Rachel era realmente apaixonante. A pessoa certa para estar com ela naquele momento. Ela respondeu a mensagem dizendo apenas "**Queria que você estivesse comigo agora...**" Não queria preocupar a outra garota. Provavelmente só falaria com Rachel novamente depois de já ter contado para a mãe. Mas surpreendeu-se com o seu celular tocando um segundo depois, o nome de Rachel piscando na tela.

- Rachel.. eu te acordei?

- Não.. bom, mais ou menos, mas está tudo bem..

- Me desculpa.. mas eu estou realmente feliz de falar com você agora..

- Quinn, ta tudo bem?

- Eu.. não consigo dormir..

- Que voz é essa? O que houve?

- Minha irmã.. descobriu.. sobre mim..

- Ai meu Deus, Quinn! Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu.. acho que ela deduziu, depois de me ver com você...

Rachel se calou, mortificada. Se Quinn estivesse encrencada por causa dela..

- Quinn, eu não sei o que dizer. Me desculpa. Eu não deveria..

- Para, Rach, por favor, não é sua culpa.. Eu estou até feliz que ela tenha descoberto.. o problema é que ela vai me fazer contar para a minha mãe..

- E você vai contar?

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, Rachel. Eu já menti demais para a minha mãe.. ela merece que eu conte a verdade..

- Você tem razão, Quinn..

- Eu só não sei como fazer isso.. Rachel, eu estou apavorada.. Eu estou a horas elaborando o discurso perfeito, mas eu simplesmente não sei como fazer isso.

- Você quer ajuda? Quer que eu esteja ai quando você for fazer isso?

- Eu adoraria... mas eu não sei qual vai ser a reação dela.. eu prefiro que você não passe por isso... É cedo demais pra te envolver nisso.

- Quinn. Para. Eu quero estar com você. Eu quero te ajudar..

- Você já está me ajudando.. – ela suspirou ao telefone – só.. fica comigo.

- Até de manhã, se você quiser, Quinney...

E elas conversaram até quase de manhã. Rachel conseguiu acalmar Quinn, chegando até a praticar o discurso de Quinn com ela. A cheerio conseguiu dormir logo depois de desligar o telefone, mas teve um sono conturbado. Assim, quando acordou, Quinn teve certeza que deveria estar com uma cara péssima, que refletia perfeitamente como ela estava se sentindo.

Sentou-se na mesa de café da manhã e trocou um olhar com a irmã, que deu um meio sorriso para ela. Quinn tentou comer alguma coisa, mas seu estomago revirava tanto que lembrava a ela a época da sua gravidez.

- Quinney, está tudo bem? Você mal tocou no bacon, querida...

- Eu.. não dormi direito.. acho que vou voltar pro quarto..

Ela se levantou e subiu as escadas sem tomar conhecimento do que estava fazendo. Parecia que todo o seu corpo estava dormente. Entrou no quarto e se escorou na porta, antes de cair no choro. Naquele momento, ela pareceu tomar consciência de tudo o que iria acontecer na vida dela, a partir do momento em que resolvesse se assumir. Tudo que teria que abrir mão. E então, pensou em Rachel, e tudo que a outra garota havia falado para ela durante a madrugada. Em como ela havia lhe acalmado. Na voz suave da outra garota lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. E então ela decidiu que tudo aquilo valeria a pena.

Ouviu leves batidas na porta. Abriu, com os olhos inchados de choro. Sua mãe estava do outro lado, parecendo preocupada.

- Quinney, o que houve com você, minha filha? – ela perguntou, a abraçando.

- Mãe, me desculpa. Por favor, me desculpa.. eu tentei pensar em diversas maneiras de fazer isso sem parecer infantil, sem mentir, sem ser só uma adolescente assustada. Mas eu não consigo, mãe.. eu estou com medo...

- Medo de que, Quinney? O que está acontecendo? Você está grávida de novo?

- Não, mãe.. – ela riu, secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. – mas.. você vai achar tão ruim quanto..

- Filha.. tem algo a ver com a Rachel, não é?

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, novas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Não é culpa dela, mãe...

Judy desviou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negação. Cobriu a boca com as mãos, enquanto olhava para Quinn, que chorava em silencio.

- Eu sei que não é culpa dela, Quinn.. Não é culpa sua também..

- Se eu pudesse mudar isso, mãe, eu juro que eu tentaria.. mas eu não posso..

- Eu sei.. eu.. eu sempre tive tanto medo disso acontecer, Quinn.. mães sempre sabem..

- Me desculpa, mãe. – ela olhou pra mãe, insegura.

- Vem aqui, minha filha – ela puxou Quinn para um abraço. – está tudo bem, ok?

- Você.. não vai me expulsar de casa ou coisa assim, vai?

- Claro que não... eu não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.. Você e sua irmã são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida, Quinney. Eu não vou dizer que eu estou feliz com isso.. Mas nós vamos lidar com isso juntas, certo?

Quinn se afastou um pouco para olhar a mãe nos olhos. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios.

- Obrigada, mãe..

- Obrigada você por ter sido honesta comigo, minha filha..

- Agradeça a Frannie.. e a Rachel.. eu nunca teria tido coragem de contar se não fosse por elas..

Judy contraiu a boca num sorriso forçado a ouvir o nome da diva. Aquilo seria difícil de lidar.

- Você não vai.. me afastar dela, ou coisa assim, vai?

- Lógico que não, querida. Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer da maneira correta. E, aliais... Rachel parece ser uma ótima garota.

- Ela é.. ela realmente é..

- Vem, querida, vamos descer pra você comer direito.. eu vou fritar mais bacon pra você...

Quinn enxugou as ultimas lagrimas que teimavam em cair, dando um novo abraço na mãe.

- Eu queria ligar pra Rachel antes...

- Depois, Quinney.. primeiro você vai se alimentar direito.

E Quinn desceu novamente, deixando o celular no quarto. A irmã mais velha sorriu ao vez mãe e filha abraçadas, descendo as escadas. Não quis comentar nada na frente do marido, então só piscou para Quinn, segurando sua mão. A garota se sentia extremamente frágil. Havia passado por muita coisa nos últimos dias e sentiu a pressão de tudo aquilo sobre ela naquele momento. E sua mãe entendeu que havia feito a coisa certa. Não estar com a filha, naquela situação, destruiria as duas.

- Quinney – ela chamou, depois que a filha mais velha e o marido saíram da mesa – eu entendo se você quiser ver a Rachel hoje, mas eu gostaria de passar o dia com você.. Afinal, é natal.. e eu realmente quero estar perto de você nesse momento..

- Tudo bem, mãe.. eu falo com ela depois.. você precisa de ajuda com o almoço?

- Não realmente.. mas você pode me fazer companhia, se quiser.

- Eu quero. – ela sorriu pra mãe, se levantando junto com ela.

Ficaram juntas o tempo todo. Judy puxava alguns assuntos triviais, tentando deixar Quinn a vontade. Queria mostrar a filha que tudo estava bem e continuava normal. Almoçaram em um clima descontraído, e depois se reuniram na sala, aonde o cansaço da noite mal dormida venceu Quinn e ela adormeceu deitada no sofá.

Acordou com a irmã mais velha a sacudindo devagar. Demorou um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Levantou e olhou ao redor. Já havia escurecido.

- Quinn, você está acordada?

- hmmm? – ela esfregou os olhos, tentando focar a visão. – o que está acontecendo?

- Rachel está ai. Ela parece bem desesperada.. Eu atendi a porta e ela estava chorando perguntando se você tinha sido expulsa de casa, ou se nós tínhamos tirado seu celular..

Quinn pareceu acordar imediatamente. Levantou-se num pulo, assustada.

- Eu dormi e não liguei pra ela! Meu Deus, ela deve estar desesperada.. Porque ela não entrou?

- Eu não sei se a mamãe ia aprovar a entrada repentina dela aqui.. principalmente do jeito que ela estava.. ela está lá fora te esperando.

- Eu vou lá.. – ajeitou levemente as roupas que usava – Eu to com uma cara muito péssima?

- Você está linda, Quinn. Agora vá logo acalmar sua namoradinha, anda.

E Quinn correu até a porta. Quando abriu, a ultima coisa que viu foi Rachel correndo até ela, antes de receber a morena num abraço apertado.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada, Quinn – ela disse contra o pescoço da outra, ainda a abraçando forte – você não atendia o telefone e eu achei que pudessem ter te proibido de falar comigo ou coisa assim..

- Tá tudo bem, Rachel.. – elas finalmente se afastaram, e Quinn pode olhar para Rachel. Parecia que a garota havia chorado a pouco tempo – eu só.. dormi demais, estava cansada.. mas tá tudo bem..

- Como a sua mãe reagiu?

- Eu ainda não sei bem... acho que ela não está contente com isso, mas pelo menos ela.. só ficou perto de mim e está tentando fingir que está tudo bem.. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não precisava ter se preocupado tanto, Rach..

Rachel segurou o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos, fazendo um leve carinho. A mais alta se aproximou mais dela, aproveitando o gesto.

- É claro que eu me preocupei. Eu quase pedi aos meus pais pra você ir morar lá em casa, caso fosse expulsa de novo..

- Não é pra tanto, baby... tá tudo bem..

- Eu estou tão aliviada.. eu não quis te deixar nervosa ontem, mas quando você me falou, o único pensamento que veio na minha cabeça foi algo do tipo... "eles vão matar ela."

Quinn riu, virando um pouco o rosto e beijando uma das mãos de Rachel.

- Você foi ótima. Me acalmou muito. Acho que eu não conseguiria ter feito isso se não fosse por você... muito obrigada, Rachel, de verdade.

- Você não precisa agradecer.. – um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo rosto dela. – Eu estou muito feliz de poder estar com você nesse momento, Quinn...

Elas ficaram assim por um momento, se olhando nos olhos. As mãos de Rachel ainda acariciavam levemente as laterais do rosto de Quinn. A morena deslizou o polegar pela boca da outra levemente, sussurrando "_eu quero muito te beijar agora..._" antes de Quinn passar as mãos pela cintura dela e elas unirem os lábios num beijo leve.

Terminaram o beijo com vários selinhos. Rachel escorregou as mãos até os ombros de Quinn, iniciando um novo beijo, mais profundo, brincando com a língua de Quinn, que provocava a dela com leves toques. Se separam rapidamente ao ouvir a porta se abrindo e a irmã mais velha de Quinn pigarreando atrás delas, para chamar a atenção.

- Desculpa interromper o casal, mas a mamãe mandou você entrar, Quinn. Ela disse que logo logo vai começar a nevar e vocês vão passar frio.. – Quinn acentiu com a cabeça, e Frannie se dirigiu a Rachel – ela disse que, se você quiser, pode entrar também.. nós vamos ver um filme... Você é bem vinda a se juntar a nós, Rachel..

- Eu.. eu não sei.. – a morena olhou para Quinn, insegura. – Quinn?

- Já estamos entrando, Frannie. Espera só eu conversar com a Rachel em particular, ok?

A irmã mais velha ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. "_Deve ser coisa de família_", Rachel pensou, vendo ela entrar novamente na casa. Quinn segurou a mão dela.

- Eu não sei se você vai se sentir desconfortável.. mas eu realmente quero ficar mais tempo perto de você hoje..

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Quero. Muito.

- Então tudo bem. – ela deu um ultimo selinho em Quinn, antes de entrarem na casa.

Judy ocupava novamente a poltrona da sala. Sua filha mais velha e o marido estavam no sofá, então Quinn e Rachel sentaram no chão, dividindo um cobertor. Quinn buscou a mão de Rachel por debaixo do mesmo, não se atrevendo a ficar mais próxima do que isso. Judy tinha sido absolutamente gentil com ela. Como Quinn havia dito, ela parecia fingir que nada havia acontecido. Mas não poderiam exigir muito mais do que isso dela.

O casal no sofá parecia bem a vontade. Frannie estava com a cabeça encostada no peito do marido e recebia um leve cafuné, acompanhado de selinhos de vez em quando. Quinn se aproximou mais de Rachel, correndo a mão pela perna dela. Sentiu a outra garota ficando tensa e sorriu, fazendo carinho no joelho dela.

Depois do filme, Rachel se preparou para ir embora. Quinn iria levá-la, mas Judy argumentou que a estrada poderia estar perigosa, por causa da neve. Assim, seu cunhado foi quem levou a garota em casa. Quinn se perguntou se a mãe só havia sugerido isso para não dar chance delas ficarem a sós novamente, mas não fez nenhuma objeção.

Não tiveram chances de se despedir adequadamente. Só deram abraço demorado. Ambas trocaram um olhar, concordando em silencio que qualquer coisa mais que aquilo seria inapropriado na frente de Judy. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas as coisas estavam bem. Tudo havia corrido bem melhor do que Quinn esperava. A mãe e a irmã estavam sendo extremamente compreensivas, e o fato de ter Rachel por perto tornava as coisas ainda melhores. Quinn sorriu contra o travesseiro, antes de pegar novamente no sono.

_**N/A:**_ _**capitulo meio tenso.. mas serve pra dar um desenvolvimento na história..**____****_

_**enfim.. demorei pra escrever ele porque são sentimentos REALMENTE difíceis de descrever.. espero que gostem.. no próximo capitulo, a festa de ano novo e mais faberry!**__****_

_**aguardem! ;)**_


	9. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Nos dias que se seguiram ao natal, Judy se esforçou para se acostumar com a presença de Rachel na vida da filha. Fez questão de pedir para Quinn convidar a garota para almoçar todos os dias. Rachel aceitou. Qualquer coisa para ficar perto de Quinn. Não que fizessem algo demais. Judy estava por perto praticamente o tempo todo, então só ficavam vendo filmes ou conversando. A irmã de Quinn e o cunhado ficariam por lá até a véspera do ano novo, então estavam quase sempre presentes também. O único momento que tinham para estarem sozinhas era quando Quinn levava a outra garota em casa, após passarem o dia juntas, e elas trocavam longos beijos, antes de finalmente se despedirem.

Rachel já estava ficando desesperada com a falta de contato mais intimo, mas estar ao lado de Quinn naquele momento era realmente importante para ela. Passava praticamente o dia inteiro admirando a outra garota. Acordava cedo, como era de costume, e ficava a manhã inteira esperando pelo momento em que finalmente iria ver a garota loira que ocupava sua mente até mesmo quando ela dormia. Conversavam bastante e, quanto mais conhecia Quinn, mais tinha certeza de que estava se apaixonando por ela. Se apaixonando não. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que estava apaixonada por Quinn Fabray. Começou inclusive a se questionar se aquilo era realmente um sentimento novo. Refletiu sobre como se sentia em relação a Quinn em todos os momentos de disputa que tiveram, e percebeu que, de certa forma, a garota sempre ocupara um lugar confuso nos seus sentimentos.

Não tivera a chance de compartilhar essa conclusão com Quinn. Duvidava que Judy estivesse pronta para ouvir as duas garotas conversando sobre seus sentimentos. Mas, se conseguisse um dia falar sobre isso com a cheerio, perceberia que Quinn se sentia da mesma forma. Não era novidade pra Quinn que ela se sentia atraída fisicamente por Rachel. Desde que admitiu para si mesma que gostava de mulheres, sempre soube que Rachel meio que.. _fazia o seu tipo_. Sempre havia preferido as garotas morenas. As pernas bem torneadas, os seios que, para Quinn, tinham o tamanho certo, a boca bem desenhada.. Tudo isso, aliado ao fato de que Rachel era mais baixa que ela, o que dava uma sensação de poder de dominância sobre a outra garota, tornavam Rachel praticamente o sonho de consumo de Quinn. Mas era difícil para a outra garota aceitar isso antes, devido ao fato de que _era Rachel Berry_, a garota irritante do Glee Club. Mas agora, não. A convivência com Rachel só a deixava mais apaixonada.

No dia 30, durante a tarde, a família Fabray estava se preparando para viajar. Arrumavam as malas com calma, pois só viajariam no dia seguinte depois do almoço. Passariam a virada de ano na casa de Frannie, juntos com os pais do marido dela. Quinn estava relutante em ir, mas era isso ou passar o réveillon com os Berry, coisa que a assustava bastante. Ainda não conhecia os pais de Rachel e, levando em conta que eles não sabiam que ela estava levando a filha deles para o universo gay de uma forma que eles nunca conseguiriam, sentia que tinha motivos para temer o momento em que iria conhecê-los.

- Você pode ir conosco, se quiser, Rachel. – ofereceu Judy, enquanto ajudava Quinn a arrumar as malas. As três estavam sentadas em pontas diferentes da cama, dobrando roupas e colocando na mala que havia entre elas.

- É, Rach.. vamos conosco. Você não tem nenhuma tradição judaica pra cumprir, tem? Você poderia só ir conosco pra me fazer companhia..

- Na verdade, a gente não comemora a virada no mesmo dia que vocês. Mas meus pais são bem... abertos as tradições cristãs, então nós comemoramos no dia 31. Geralmente vamos para a praça da cidade assistir os festejos e.. – ela foi cortada por uma musica da Madonna, vindo do celular de Quinn, que tocava anunciando o nome de Santana na tela. Judy e Rachel se fecharam em expressões idênticas de desagrado e ficaram em silencio, enquanto tentavam ouvir o que a latina falava. Quinn levantou-se da cama e ficou de costas para elas.

- Sant? Tudo bem?

- Q! Sim, tudo.. Escuta. Cancele qualquer plano que você já tenha para o réveillon. Meus pais liberaram a casa. Vou fazer uma festa aqui. Convidei alguns caras do time de futebol. Mas não Azimio e Karofsky. Kurt vem com Finn.. pedi para eles convidarem o resto do Glee Club. E vou chamar algumas cheerios..

- Eu não sei, Santana.. tenho que ver com a minha mãe, nós íamos pra casa da minha irmã..

- Por favor, Q, sua mãe vai entender se você quiser passar com seus amigos, ao invés de rezando ou coisa assim..

- Eu.. não sei. Vou ver com ela.

- Ok então, Q. Me confirme assim que possível..

- Santana!

- O que?

- Rachel vai ser convidada, certo?

- Quinn. Eu não falo com aquela anã. E eu quero tentar algo com o Finn na festa, então..

- Tente o que quiser.. mas.. – ela olhou de esguelha para as duas mulheres no quarto, que ainda a encaravam tentando descobrir sobre o que elas conversavam – se Rachel não for, eu não vou.

-Você continua amiga dela, então? Que seja, então, Q, traga ela, se realmente te importa.. mas venha, ok?

- Ok, Sant. Vou ver aqui e te dou a resposta. Tchau.

- Tchau, Q.

Ela se virou para as outras duas. Sorriu ao ver que ambas estavam de braços cruzados.

- Meu Deus, é um motim?

Rachel olhou para Judy, sem entender.

- Minha mãe também não gosta muito da Santana, Rachel..

- Não é que eu não goste da garota. – Judy explicou – eu só acho que a amizade de vocês não é saudável. Santana não me parece o melhor tipo de companhia para você. Ela te influencia a fazer coisas erradas e vocês brigam demais para que eu possa considerar essa amizade sadia..

- Na verdade, Quinn, eu nunca entendi realmente a sua amizade com ela.. – Rachel perguntou.

- Nós somos realmente ótimas amigas. Claro, nós brigamos bastante, e Santana é realmente.. desbocada, e pode ser muito mal educada quando quer.. mas, mãe, ela já faltou com educação em relação a você? Ou ao menos na sua frente?

- Bom, não.. mas você me conta as coisas que ela faz!

- Que não tem nada a ver comigo! É só o jeito dela.. e, Rachel, eu sei que ela é realmente má com você as vezes, mas ela me respeita. Ela respeita a nossa amizade. E enquanto você estiver.. comigo.. – ela sentiu o próprio sangue subindo pela face, e percebeu que Rachel também tinha ficado instantaneamente envergonhada. Judy desviou o olhar das duas, contraindo os lábios – ela não vai fazer nada contra você, eu te garanto isso, ok?

- Ok.. – a voz dela era um sussurro. Tinha ficado realmente constrangida.

- Enfim, o que ela queria, Quinney? – Judy disse alto, tentando quebrar o clima que havia se estabelecido no local.

- Ela vai dar uma festa de réveillon na casa dela. É uma casa realmente bonita e grande. E os pais dela liberaram a festa, mãe, não vai ser nada ilícito. Eu.. – ficou em duvida se deveria pedir permissão a mãe primeiro, ou convidar Rachel antes. – eu gostaria de ir, se você – ela olhou pra Rachel – quiser ir também e você – dirigiu o olhar para a mãe – não se incomodar.

As duas cruzaram os braços novamente. Quinn deu um novo sorriso, observando o gesto.

- E então?

- Eu não sei se quero ir, Quinn.. não sei se me sentiria a vontade..

- Viu? – Judy indicou Rachel com a mão – essa garota gosta de intimidar os outros.

- Mãe.. – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, suspirando antes de prosseguir – você poderia me deixar a sós com a Rachel só por um momento, para decidirmos isso?

- Quinn! – Rachel exclamou, ficando realmente vermelha agora.

- Tudo bem.. – Judy se levantou da cama, forçando um sorriso – Se Rachel aceitar ir com você e você realmente quiser ir, você tem minha permissão, Quinney. Mas eu terei uma série de advertências a fazer..

- Obrigada, mãe.

Assim que Judy deixou o quarto, Rachel começou o seu discurso.

- Você é louca, Quinn? Como você fala assim com sua mãe? Como você pede pra ela sair do quarto assim? Meu Deus, você consegue imaginar todas as coisas que ela acha que nós estamos fazendo agora? Você percebeu o quão constrangida eu fiquei?

Quinn se aproximou de Rachel, sentando atrás dela na cama. Afastou o cabelo castanho, dando um beijo na nuca da garota, que arqueou as costas com o contato, prendendo a respiração e parando de falar imediatamente.

- Continue falando alto assim, baby, e minha mãe não vai desconfiar de nada.. – ela mordeu o local aonde antes beijara, passando a mão livre pela cintura de Rachel.

- Quinn.. – o nome da garota escapou de sua boca quase como um gemido. Ela sentiu o corpo amolecer com a respiração quente dela em contato com sua pele, e não teve escolha se não aconchegar-se mais contra o corpo da outra. – o que você está fazendo?

- Aproveitando o momento que eu tenho pra ficar perto de você sem ter que me desviar do cambio da marcha, do freio de mão e de todos os obstáculos daquele maldito carro.. – Ela agora distribuía selinhos molhados por todo o pescoço de Rachel.

Rachel encostou a cabeça contra o ombro de Quinn, dando livre acesso aos lábios da loira em seu pescoço.

- hmm.. – murmurou e, aprovação, ao sentir o nariz de Quinn fazendo um leve carinho abaixo de sua orelha, antes dela subir a boca e depositar uma leve mordidinha em seu lóbulo.

Quinn soltou os cabelos da morena, levando a mão ao seu rosto e trazendo-a pra perto, buscando um beijo. Rachel correspondeu calmamente, conduzindo Quinn para um beijo lento e profundo. Quinn, a essa altura, já havia esquecido completamente da festa de Santana, da mãe, que estava em casa, da conversa que teria que ter com Rachel e de todo o resto que não fosse a outra garota ali, lhe beijando de uma forma completamente enlouquecedora. Mas Rachel não havia esquecido todo o resto. Se afastou devagar, olhando para Quinn.

- Você quer realmente ir nessa festa? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu na festa de natal na casa do Sr Schue?

- Rachel.. eu só quero estar com você em algum lugar à meia-noite.. Seria estranho pra nós duas passarmos tanto com seus pais quanto com a minha família.. sem falar que nem _eu _quero passar com os sogros da Frannie.. então a melhor opção é a festa.. E são nossos amigos.. Kurt vai estar lá! Eu estou morrendo de saudades dele.. Por favor..

- Tudo bem, Quinn. Eu tenho péssimas impressões sobre essa festa, mas se você quer ir.. nós vamos.

- Aaaaaah! Obrigada, Rach! – ela deu vários selinhos rápidos na garota, que riu.

- O que deu em você, Quinn? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nada, eu só estou realmente feliz em passar o réveillon com você e não ter que passar.. sabe.. com a família do meu cunhado.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo ainda mais, antes de puxar Quinn para mais um beijo, que foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Meu Deus, será que ela não pode deixar eu me divertir por um momento? – Quinn reclamou baixinho, antes de se sentar novamente afastada de Rachel e permitir que a mãe entrasse no quarto.

- E então? – Judy olhou de uma garota para a outra. As duas sorriam, culpadas – o que decidiram?

- Nós vamos ficar, mãe.. vamos a festa. Tem certeza de que você não se importa?

- Não.. Mas honestamente, Quinn, eu só estou deixando você ir porque Rachel vai também – a morena abriu um grande sorriso – se fosse para você sair só com Santana, eu não concordaria..

- Certo.. mais alguma coisa, mãe?

- Eu ainda nem comecei. Primeiro, Quinn, sem exagerar na bebida. Deus sabe bem o que aconteceu da ultima vez. Rachel, eu conto com você para controlar ela. – Rachel assentiu com a cabeça – segundo, eu conheço os pais da Santana. Não somos realmente próximos, mas ele é um médico conhecido na cidade e.. eu gostaria de pedir por favor, que vocês duas fossem discretas na frente deles. – ela falava de maneira rápida e segura, como se já tivesse ensaiado isso antes de entrar no quarto – certo?

- Mãe.. nenhuma das pessoas que estarão lá sabe.. do que está acontecendo. Eu e Rachel estamos indo como amigas.. não precisa se preocupar.

- Ótimo. E mais uma coisa.. Eu volto no dia primeiro depois do almoço. Mas, isso não quer dizer que você deve dormir fora de casa. Eu não quero você dormindo na casa de Santana. Você deve vir pra sua casa, assim como a Rachel deve ir para a dela. Entendido?

- E-entendido, mãe. – Judy olhou para Rachel, que novamente afirmou com a cabeça. Parecia incapaz de falar qualquer coisa no momento.

- Ótimo. – ela se virou novamente para Quinn - Nós decidimos viajar mais tarde amanhã, para lancharmos com você. Que horas essa festa começa?

- Eu.. imagino que seja no começo da noite..

- Te deixamos lá antes de viajarmos, então. Você volta de táxi pra casa. Não quero você dirigindo se tiver bebido.

- Tudo bem, mãe.

- Ótimo. O lanche fica pronto em 15 minutos, podem ir descendo se quiserem. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando para as duas, antes de começar a deixar o quarto.

- Mãe! - Quinn se levantou num impulso e abraçou a mãe. – obrigada por tudo. Por ser tão compreensiva. Eu te amo.

Judy sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Deu um beijo na testa da filha e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta.

- Isso foi... realmente fofo. – Rachel falou finalmente, puxando Quinn para deitar na cama, com a cabeça em seu colo. – sua mãe é realmente compreensiva. Você tem que dar valor a isso, Quinn.

- É, eu sei.. na maior parte do tempo eu só estou ficando frustrada porque.. sabe, ela fica nessa coisa de.. sei lá, tentar evitar que nós tenhamos contato físico. Mas eu tenho que entender o lado dela.. isso deve ser difícil pra ela, e ela está lidando tão bem...

- Sim.. Eu fiquei tensa com o jeito como ela falou...

- Eu também.. não entendo o porque.. não é como se eu fosse ficar grávida de novo, né? – ela riu, acompanhada de Rachel. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, aproveitando o carinho que Rachel fazia em seu cabelo.

Quinn foi a primeira a chegar na festa. Aproveitou para ajudar Santana a terminar a decoração do lado de fora da casa. Ela morava um pouco afastada da cidade, numa casa enorme, com piscina e uma grande área externa. A latina não fez novas objeções a Rachel mas, pelo que ela falou, estava disposta a ficar com Finn aquela noite. Quinn não comentou nada sobre isso, também. Ela que fizesse o que bem entendesse com o garoto, contanto que não fizessem nada contra Rachel.

Brittany e Artie chegaram quase duas horas depois, quando já havia anoitecido, e os pais de Santana já haviam deixado a casa para irem a outra festa. Quinn viu a amiga morena apertar os olhos de maneira ameaçadora quando viu Artie, mas ela soube disfarçar muito bem qualquer descontentamento.

Os próximos foram Finn e Kurt. Quinn nem teve tempo de processar direito a informação de que Santana havia recebido Finn com um leve selinho roubado. Sorrindo abertamente, ela correu até Kurt, o abraçando forte.

- Que saudade, Kurt! Droga, você deveria ter aparecido no natal! Tem tanto tempo que a gente não conversa.. eu tenho _tanta_ coisa pra te contar.

- Ah, pode ter certeza que você tem, Fabray. – ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou para um canto mais reservado do jardim – Me conte tudo! Que droga, você não é capaz de ligar? De mandar uma mensagem? A ultima noticia que eu tive de você foi Rachel surtada me ligando, me pedindo o seu endereço, antes do natal.. Até a Rachel me liga, e você não, sua tratante!

- Ah, então foi _assim_ que ela conseguiu meu endereço? – Quinn disse em voz baixa, mais para ela mesma do que para o garoto – Kurt.. – ela segurou a mão do amigo, mordendo o lábio. Sabia que ele surtaria com a informação. – Eu e Rachel...

- Ai meu Deus.

-... nos beijamos.

- Ai. Meu. Deus.

- Na verdade, isso vem acontecido com uma certa freqüência agora..

- AIMEUDEUS. – ele falou, bem alto.

- Se controla!

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

- Logo depois das seletivas.. Quando ela terminou com Finn. E depois.. nesse dia, em que ela pediu o meu endereço e apareceu lá em casa.. e a partir de então nós temos nos visto todos os dias..

- Quinn.. – ele tinha um mão sobre a boca entreaberta. Parecia chocado. – Finn vai surtar quando descobrir isso. As duas ex-namoradas dele, juntas.

- Ele não precisa saber. Não é como se fossemos sair por ai anunciando..

- Quem sabe? – ele olhou rapidamente para o novo grupo que havia chegado. Sam estava no meio.

- Bom.. – Quinn começou a falar rápido, com medo de ser interrompida pelo namorado - Você.. Minha mãe, minha irmã..

- Ai meu Deus de novo! Você contou pra sua mãe? Que orgulho da minha lésbica favorita – ele sorriu, apertando a bochecha de Quinn.

- Não foi bem contar.. ela e minha irmã perceberam.. Assim como você percebeu.. É sério, eu sou realmente tão lésbica assim? – Kurt gargalhou – não ri, eu estou começando a ficar preocupada!

- Não, não é tão obvio assim. – Ele olhou para a garota. Ela havia substituído o uniforme por uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca que, apesar de ser um modelo social, de botões, era bem feminina. - Mas dá pra se perceber, se você tiver um gaydar razoável... Mas sua mãe e sua irmã perceberem.. assustador.

- Elas.. me viram com a Rachel.. e deduziram.

- Argh, vocês devem ser aquele tipo de casal lésbico fofo e problemático.. Eu não quero nem ver vocês duas juntas..

Quinn deu um tapa no ombro do amigo, rindo. Se abraçaram novamente. Kurt espiou por cima do ombro de Quinn, vendo o novo grupo que chegava.

- Ah, droga, parece que eu serei obrigado a ver isso, no fim das contas.. Rachel está vindo ai, Quinn.

Quinn se virou para observar a garota, que se aproximava deles. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num coque elegante. Usava um vestido branco, frente única, sem muitos detalhes além de um decote generoso. A boca de Quinn se abriu ao ver Rachel tão bonita. A garota chegou até eles, sorrindo constrangida.

- Rachel.. – começou Quinn – você está... – ela mordeu o lábio, tentando achar as palavras.

- Eu acho que ela quer dizer que você está muito bonita, Rachel. – Kurt se aproximou da garota, a abraçando.

- Você está linda, Rachel. De verdade. Linda. – Quinn se aproximou devagar. Abraçou Rachel pela cintura, depositando um longo beijo na bochecha dela.

- Droga. Até a garota mais no armário que eu conheço tem uma namorada agora, e eu não consigo um namorado – Kurt exclamou, fazendo as duas se afastarem, rindo. – Vocês são realmente um casal lésbico fofo. Eu vou cumprimentar as outras pessoas. Juízo.

- Então.. – Quinn começou, passando novamente os olhos por todo o corpo de Rachel.

- Então..?

- Eu estava pensando se a gente não podia dar uma volta pelo jardim.. encontrarmos um lugar mais sossegado.. escondido..

- Pra que, Fabray? – Rachel forçou um sorriso sexy.

- Pra ficarmos mais.. a vontade... você está realmente linda nesse vestido, sabia?

- É impressão minha ou você está chegando em mim? – Rachel sorriu, divertida.

- Mais ou menos..

- E você se importaria se eu perguntasse como você vai fazer pra explicar isso pro seu namorado? – Rachel olhou pra Sam, cruzando os braços. Não parecia chateada. Estava apenas pressionando Quinn para fazer aquilo logo.

- A gente dá um jeito.. Ele nem ao menos está prestando atenção.. – ela deslizou um dedo pelo colo de Rachel, disfarçadamente. – Vamos, só um pouquinho...

- Sinto Muito, Quinn – ela segurou a mão de Quinn, abaixando-a – mas isso não vai acontecer enquanto você não der um jeito nessa situação...

- Você está me dando um fora?

- Ué.. Mais ou menos. – Ela disse, de maneira provocativa.

Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não culpava Rachel. Ela mesma já havia decidido que aquela seria a ocasião certa para fazer aquilo. A morena se afastou, sorrindo satisfeita, e Quinn a seguiu, se juntando ao grupo do Glee Club.

Rachel conversava animadamente com Artie e Brittany agora. Sam, Finn e Mike conversavam em um canto, provavelmente falando sobre futebol. Quinn pegou uma batida alcoólica qualquer na mesa de drinks e a bebeu rapidamente, antes de se encaminhar até o grupo. Abraçou-se a Sam, escondendo o rosto no peito do rapaz, evitando assim qualquer tentativa que ele pudesse fazer de beijá-la. Sam terminou o assunto rapidamente e se afastou, trazendo a garota consigo.

- Ei, baby. Senti sua falta ultimamente.. Você sumiu.. – ele se aproximou de Quinn, que novamente escondeu o rosto no pescoço do rapaz, evitando a boca dele.

- Eu.. estive ocupada.. minha irmã estava lá em casa...

- Tudo bem.. Ei, Quinn.. Eu percebi que você não tem usado o anel que eu te dei..

- Eu.. Sam..

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo.. é muito chamativo e significa demais.. então.. – ele pos a mão dentro do bolso, procurando alguma coisa – eu te comprei um cordão.. não tem nada demais nele, é só um coração com um S pequeno dentro, olha. – ele mostrou o acessório. Quinn estava estática, sem saber o que fazer. Ele colocou o cordão no pescoço dela e sorriu. – Por favor, você poderia só pensar no caso de usar ele?

- Sam.. eu.. não..

- Só pense sobre, ok? – ele cortou a garota, antes de lhe roubar um selinho e sair de perto rapidamente, sem deixar Quinn responder.

Rachel olhou pra ela, com uma expressão não muito feliz no rosto. Quinn apertou os lábios, pensando no que fazer. Não ia se aproximar de Rachel com aquilo no pescoço. Cedeu a tentação de pegar outra bebida, tomando esta mais devagar. Mercedes chegou e ela foi conversar com a amiga. Contou a ela tudo o que havia acontecido. A amiga não pareceu tão empolgada quanto Kurt, mas ficou feliz por Quinn.

- Você está apaixonada por ela?

- Estou, Cedes.. Perdidamente apaixonada.

- Ela sente o mesmo?

- Hm.. sim, acho que sim..

- Então eu estou feliz por vocês. – ela abriu um sorriso, abraçando a amiga.

Ouviram, então, a contagem regressiva começando.

10... Quinn foi desviando-se de todos os jogadores de futebol e cheerios que agora ocupavam o local também. Arrancou o cordão do pescoço, guardando-o no bolso da calça.

9... 8.. Quinn avistou Rachel, se esforçando pra chegar até ela a tempo.

7.. 6... 5... Algumas cheerios a pararam no caminho, a abraçando. Ela viu Finn se aproximando de Rachel rapidamente e, num impulso, ele beijou a garota.

4... 3... 2... Foram só alguns segundos, mas para Quinn, pareceu durar uma eternidade. Rachel hesitou por exatos 3 segundos antes de se afastar de Finn educadamente. O garoto pareceu tentar se aproximar de Rachel novamente, mas o ano virou e os jogadores de futebol se aproximaram dele, cumprimentando-o.

Rachel pareceu acordar do que havia acontecido. Olhou para frente, vendo Quinn a poucos metros dela. A garota loira chorava silenciosamente.

- Quinn.. – Rachel falou baixinho, se aproximando da garota.

Quinn desviou o olhar do dela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, decepcionada. Kurt, que havia presenciado a cena, abraçou a amiga, escondendo suas lágrimas.

- Calma, Quinn.. Vem, vamos sair daqui..

Eles desapareceram para dentro da casa dos Lopez. Rachel foi atrás deles, procurando-os pelo local. Quinn conhecia bem a casa, então foi direto para o quarto de Santana. Brittany estava ali, o rosto escondido contra o travesseiro. O quarto estava escuro e ela parecia estar dormindo. Quinn ignorou a garota e sentou-se com Kurt no chão, ao lado da cama. Chorou mais um pouco, antes de se acalmar e reclamar com o amigo. Brittany se mexeu silenciosamente, sentando-se na cama e prestando atenção nos dois.

- Sabe, Rachel estava tão temerosa em relação a essa festa, que eu acabei ficando também. Eu tive muito medo de fazer alguma coisa de errado com Sam e chatear ela.. Eu nunca parei pra imaginar que poderia ser o contrário...Que droga, Kurt, eu tenho feito de tudo pra que ela esqueça o Finn.. Eu não consigo entender o porque.. disso.. dela fazer isso..

- Quinn, não foi bem assim, vai. Eu observei Rachel a noite toda. Ela nem ao menos se aproximou de Finn. Eles mal se olhavam.. Foi o Finn que foi atrás dela..

- E ela não afastou ele! Ele tava lá, com a boca grudada na dela, e ela não afastou ele, sabe..

- Ela afastou, Quinn..

- Muito tempo depois!

- Quinn. Eu não estou defendendo o que Rachel fez, ok? Mas.. Não foi culpa dela. Finn foi pra cima.. E ela sente algo por ele. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Eles viveram muita coisa juntos.. Eu não estou dizendo que ela vá voltar correndo pra ele agora ou coisa assim, mas, entenda.. deve ter sido difícil pra ela resistir..

- Exatamente, Quinn. – Rachel disse, na porta do quarto, finalmente achando eles.

Os três garotos no quarto olharam para ela. Ela entrou, insegura.

- O que a Brittany faz aqui? – ela perguntou, fazendo Quinn e Kurt olharem para a garota na cama.

- Eu estava com saudade daqui.. Desde que eu comecei a namorar o Artie eu não venho aqui.. Eu sinto falta dela..

- Porque você não fica com a Santana então, Brit? – Rachel deu um meio sorriso triste – o relacionamento de vocês sempre funcionou bem, de uma forma estranha, mas sempre funcionou..

- Não. – Quinn interveio – Santana é uma idiota. Ela foi uma idiota com a Brit várias vezes.. Ela te magoou, não foi, Brit? – a loira confirmou com a cabeça. – E o Artie realmente gosta dela. Ele realmente se importa com você, Brittany.. Eu sei que você sente falta da Santana as vezes, mas, acredite, você tem que dar valor a tudo que o Artie faz por você.. – Ela olhou para Rachel, a encarando com frieza. A diva entendeu a fala dela como uma indireta e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Kurt, Brit.. vocês podem sair só um minuto? Eu preciso muito conversar com a Quinn..

- Vocês estão se pegando, certo? – Brittany perguntou, espontânea.

Rachel não soube o que responder. Não sabia se Quinn continuaria com ela depois daquilo. Olhou para ela, que se levantou, indo se sentar ao lado de Brittany. Kurt levantou-se também, ficando ao lado de Rachel.

- Sim, Brit, nós estamos. Mas você não pode contar isso pra ninguém, está bom? Nem pra Santana ou Artie, muito menos para a Treinadora Sylvester..

- Eu posso escrever no meu diário?

- Não, Brit.. seu gato lê o seu diário, lembra?

- É verdade..

- Você guardaria esse segredo?

- Sim.. – ela olhou de uma garota para a outra – mas não briguem..

- Nós só precisamos conversar... Vá com o Kurt lá pra fora, nós já estamos indo, ok?

Os dois deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta. Rachel trancou a mesma, antes de se sentar ao lado de Quinn na cama. Segurou a mão da loira, que ainda não olhava pra ela.

- Você tem total razão no que disse. Você tem sido incrível comigo, Quinn. Eu me apaixono mais por você a cada dia que passa. Eu nunca te disse isso, não é? Mas eu estou.. realmente apaixonada por você. E é tudo culpa sua. Você tem sido absolutamente encantadora. Eu dou muito valor a isso, de verdade. Mas Kurt também tem razão no que disse. É difícil pra mim. Ele ainda mexe comigo, e não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso. Mas eu te garanto que nada vai acontecer entre a gente. Porque eu me importo com você. Eu estou sendo completamente honesta, Quinn..

- Eu.. também estou completamente apaixonada por você.. – Quinn disse, com a voz falha de choro. Novas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela, e Rachel percebeu que também estava chorando. Quinn ignorou as lagrimas da outra, decidida a não deixar Rachel a amolecer com aquilo – mas que droga, Rachel, porque fazer aquilo na minha frente?

- Quinn.. – Rachel segurou o rosto da outra com as duas mãos, forçando um beijo. Quinn relutou, mas sem muita força. Ela murmurava palavras de encontro a boca da outra – Você não pode me desculpar? Não vai mais acontecer...

Quinn não conseguiu mais lutar contra. Entreabriu a boca, dando passagem a língua de Rachel. Trocaram um beijo rápido, antes de Quinn cravar as unhas nos ombros de Rachel, forçando a garota a se afastar de novo, sem solta-la. Novamente aqueles sentimentos tomavam conta dela. Raiva. Decepção.

- Não se atreva a partir meu coração, Rachel Berry. – novas lágrimas explodiram em seus olhos.

- E você não se atreva a partir o meu, Quinn Fabray. – Ela se aproximou novamente, buscando os lábios de Quinn.

As unhas da cheerio ainda machucavam a sua pele, mas ela não se importou. Forçou Quinn contra a cama, ficando por cima dela. A língua de Rachel novamente buscou a de Quinn, num beijo violentamente intenso. Quinn apertou mais as unhas contra a pele da outra garota, a arranhando, mas agora ela não a empurrava mais, e sim a trazia para cada vez mais perto. Rachel sorriu ao sentir a entrega da loira. Aos poucos, foi deixando o beijo mais gentil. Deslizou as mãos levemente pelos braços de Quinn, fazendo com que ela soltasse as unhas de sua pele e passasse as mãos em torno do seu pescoço.

Quinn virou-se por cima de Rachel. A morena permitiu, levando as mãos até as costas dela e a pressionando contra si. O ar começava a faltar, mas elas continuavam a se beijar com intensidade. Quinn apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, sustentando o peso do seu corpo, se afastando para respirar. Se olharam por um instante, antes de voltarem a se beijar, ainda com mais vontade que antes. A mão livre de Quinn passeou pelo corpo de Rachel. O calor da discussão, juntamente com os beijos que trocavam, transformaram-se numa mistura explosiva, que não permitia a ex-chefe do clube do celibato controlar a excitação do seu corpo. Apertou forte o quadril de Rachel, antes de subir a mão até um dos seus seios, massageando-o. Ela arqueou o corpo, sentindo o toque.

- Quinn. Não. – A mão de Rachel alcançou a da loira, impedindo o gesto e a guiando de volta até a própria cintura.

Não interromperam o beijo. Quinn gemeu de frustração contra a boca de Rachel. A morena deu um pequeno sorriso. Foram diminuindo a intensidade do beijo devagar. Trocaram um ultimo selinho. Quinn novamente olhou nos olhos de Rachel, antes de suspirar e sair de cima da garota e deitar-se na cama, de costas para ela.

- Quinn? O que foi? – ela segurou o ombro de Quinn, forçando-a olha para ela. A outra garota parecia ainda triste.

- Nada. – resmungou - Eu só não queria ter te beijado..

- Porque não, Quinn?

- Como porque não, Rachel? Você acabou de beijar o Finn!

Rachel comprimiu os lábios, vendo o rosto triste da garota. Estava arrependida, e disposta a fazer Quinn esquecer aquilo. Passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, acariciando.

- Teoricamente, sim, eu acabei de fazer essa burrada. Mas, se você for realmente analisar, eu fiz isso ano passado. Nos últimos segundos do ano passado, eu sei – ela arriscou um sorriso. Seu argumento era horrível, mas ela só estava tentando ser romântica – Mas.. eu quero deixar isso em 2010. Já estamos no ano novo, e esse ano a única pessoa que eu quero beijar é você. A única pessoa que eu _vou _beijar vai ser você.

Quinn revirou os olhos, mas sorriu levemente. Rachel se aproximou para um novo beijo e ela aceitou, retribuindo num beijo leve, cheio de carinho por parte da morena. Trocavam vários selinhos, quando Rachel deslizou o dedo pelo pescoço de Quinn, mantendo contato visual com ela.

- Cadê aquele cordão que o Sam te deu?

Quinn hesitou. Então Rachel havia visto.

- Eu vou devolver. Vou terminar com ele hoje.. eu preciso fazer isso.. Por nós.

- Você já deveria ter feito..

- Eu sei. Mas é difícil.. Sam é tão.. fofo – Rachel fechou a cara. – Não fica assim, não é nesse sentido. Mas ele é realmente bonzinho, e é um ótimo amigo..

- Por isso mesmo, Quinn. Você quer continuar fazendo isso com ele? Você está tipo.. traindo ele, você sabe disso, né?

- Sei.. é, mas relaxa. Tudo vai acabar hoje..

Rachel sorriu, dando um ultimo beijo nela, antes de se levantar.

- Vamos voltar pra festa, vem..

Elas saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, cruzando com uma cheerio e um jogador de futebol, que esperavam ali se agarrando, loucos pra entrarem no quarto. As duas balançaram a cabeça em desaprovação, sorrindo.

Soltaram as mãos ao chegarem ao jardim. Quinn pegou bebidas para as duas. Rachel olhou para ela, repreendendo-a com um olhar.

- Sua mãe mandou você não beber muito..

- É só a terceira taça...

- Terceira? Quinn!

- Ai, para de querer agradar a sogra..

- Sogra?

- Kurt te chamou de minha namorada, hoje...

Rachel tentou não sorrir abertamente, se deliciando com a idéia. Apontou para Sam disfarçadamente.

- Você já tem um namorado, Fabray..

Quinn revirou os olhos. Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany e Artie se juntaram as duas, conversando e brincando. Quinn terminou sua bebida e, percebendo que Rachel estava entretida, se afastou do grupo, indo em direção a Sam.

- Sam..

- Oi, baby..

- Precisamos conversar.. em particular. – ela olhou para os outros jogadores que cercavam o garoto.

- Claro...

Eles se afastaram da festa, indo para um canto isolado do jardim. Quinn tremia levemente ao segurar a mão do garoto. Sentaram-se na grama, lado a lado.

- Pode falar.. Porque não está usando o cordão, Quinn?

- Sam.. – ela tirou o cordão do bolso, pondo na mão do garoto – eu não posso aceitar isso. E.. – respirou fundo – eu não posso continuar namorando você..

- Como? Por que?

- Você sabe o porque, Sam.. eu te disse, eu te avisei desde o começo, sobre.. a minha opção sexual. – ela se odiou por um momento ao perceber que estava completamente envergonhada.

- Eu sei, mas.. eu achava que isso fosse uma coisa que você só ia fazer.. sei lá, na faculdade, ou quando fosse morar em outro lugar..

- Eu também achei que fosse ser assim, Sam, mas não foi assim que aconteceu.. Eu.. estou gostando de uma garota.

- Oh. E.. Oh.. Quem é?

- Você quer realmente saber?

- Eu.. acho que sim.

- Olha, Sam.. eu gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo. Você sabe disso, né? – ele confirmou lentamente com a cabeça – Eu quero muito ser sua amiga.. mas já tem tanta gente sabendo disso..

- Quinn. – ele segurou a mão dela – eu não contei pra ninguém sobre você. Nem quando o Finn veio questionar o motivo de você não.. você sabe.. fazer aquilo.. – Quinn sorriu, extremamente constrangida agora – então.. eu não vou contar pra ninguém..

- É a Rachel, Sam...

- Rachel? – ele estava boquiaberto. – eu não sabia que ela era.. sabe..

- É.. Por favor, Sam.. não comente com ninguém..

- Palavra de escoteiro! – ele bateu continência, arrancando risos de Quinn. – Sabe, Quinn, se você quiser.. nós podemos.. fingir que continuamos juntos.. Assim eu protejo você.. você protege Rachel.. eu continuo namorando a garota mais bonita da escola.. – ele piscou, divertido.

- Não vai rolar, Sam.. Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas você sabe que eu sou feminista, certo? – ele assentiu – eu não me esconderia atrás de um homem..

- Você quem sabe.. eu vou continuar aqui pra te ajudar, ok?

- Obrigada..

- E você sabe que.. eu realmente gosto de você, né? Tirando o fator popularidade e tal..

- Sei.. e você sabe que se eu fosse hetero, você seria.. meu príncipe encantado..

Ele novamente afirmou com a cabeça. Puxou a garota para um abraço, ficando assim com ela por um tempo. Quem olhasse a cena, juraria que eles eram o casal mais bonito da festa. Quinn sorriu com o pensamento e se afastou de Sam. Ele se levantou, ajudando Quinn a fazer o mesmo. Ela deu um beijo demorado no rosto do rapaz e se afastou em direção a Rachel, que ainda conversava com Kurt e Mercedes.

Tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto ao se aproximar do grupo. Uma sombra da cheerio malvada passou pelo seu rosto, deixando Rachel apreensiva, mas quando Quinn olhou para ela, um enorme sorriso abriu em seu rosto.

- Feito! – Quinn continuava a sorrir abertamente.

- Você.. terminou mesmo com ele? – Rachel quase não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Sim! – Rachel a abraçou impulsivamente, Quinn se assustou com o gesto inesperado, mas não se afastou – Rach..

Kurt e Mercedes observavam a cena, felizes por elas. Rachel finalmente se afastou, sorrindo tanto quando Quinn.

- Meu Deus, eu acho que eu nunca vi a Quinn tão feliz assim.. – Mercedes comentou, e Kurt confirmou, acenando.

O clima da festa se tornou bem mais leve, a partir de então. Eram quase 4 da manhã quando as pessoas começaram a deixar o local. Quinn e Kurt haviam roubado algumas garrafas de champanhe das cheerios e o Glee Club já estava todo um pouco alegre. Puck tentou se aproximar de Quinn, para o desespero de Rachel, que não podia fazer nada, mas foi Sam quem afastou o garoto, piscando para Rachel com um sorriso.

- Quinn.. – Rachel se aproximou da loira, falando baixo – eu acho que está na hora de irmos, né? Eu vou ligar para os meus pais, eles ficaram de vir me buscar.. Se.. você quiser... pode vir de carona até a minha casa, e depois de lá pegar um táxi até a sua.. ou.. você pode dormir lá em casa..

- Desistiu de seguir as ordens da minha mãe, Rachel? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, provocando. – Rachel riu, dando de ombros. – acho melhor eu realmente dormir em casa.. não sei que horas minha mãe chega amanhã, e nós provavelmente iremos acordar bem tarde... mas eu aceito a carona.

Meia hora depois, Quinn estava acomodada no banco de trás do carro dos Berry, junto com Rachel. Ela tinha certeza de que, se estivesse completamente sóbria, ia estar petrificada de medo. Mas estava levemente alta de champanhe, e a mão de Rachel estava confortavelmente repousada sobre a sua, lhe transmitindo uma certa calma. Admirou ainda mais Rachel, pelo fato dela se sentir tão a vontade na presença de sua mãe, Judy. Aquilo era realmente difícil. A morena a havia apresentado a eles apenas com "Pai, Papai, está é Quinn, Quinn Fabray". Não "Quinn Fabray, uma amiga da escola" ou "Quinn Fabray.. a garota pela qual eu estou apaixonada". Mas Quinn estava um pouco apreensiva. Se até a mãe e a irmã haviam percebido algo entre elas, provavelmente eles perceberiam também. O casal no banco da frente conversava animado com a filha, enquanto Quinn permanecia em silencio. Eles não tinham tantos trejeitos como Kurt, mas, observando bem, era impossível não percebem que eram um casal. Ou talvez Quinn estivesse apenas desenvolvendo seu gaydar.

Chegaram em casa e Quinn entrou, acanhada. Nunca havia entrado na casa. Chegava apenas na porta, para pegar ou deixar Rachel em casa. Um dos pais de Rachel foi até a cozinha, preparar um lanche, enquanto o outro chamou um táxi para Quinn. O taxista avisou que demoraria um pouco a chegar, devido ao movimento de ano novo.

- Bom, meninas.. nós vamos nos recolher, já estávamos deitados quando Rachel ligou.. Boa noite, Quinn. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – ele deu um leve abraço na garota. – Boa noite, querida. – abraçou a filha – Feliz ano novo pra vocês.

- Pra você também, Sr. Berry. – Quinn murmurou, envergonhada.

- Leroy, você não vem? – Ele chamou o marido, que estava na cozinha

- Só um minuto, querido.. Vai indo, já vou em seguida.

Rachel acompanhou com os olhos o pai entrar no quarto, antes de puxar Quinn para o seu próprio. Fechou a porta com cuidado, antes de puxar a garota para um beijo.

Quinn correspondeu o beijo com vontade. Segurou Rachel pela cintura por um instante, levantando-a do chão. Estava realmente feliz. Rachel compartilhava o sentimento.

- Eu estou tão feliz, Quinn!

- Eu também, Rach.. muito!

- Escuta.. uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.. você contou ao Sam? Sobre nós duas?

- Contei.. – ela pareceu hesitante – tem algum problema?

- Não, claro que não.. ele não vai sair por ai contando, vai?

- Ele me assegurou que não..

- E Brittany?

- Não vai contar. Eu garanto. Brittany pode parecer o tipo de pessoa que faz fofoca, por causa da vez que ela entregou a lista das musicas, mas eu garanto que ela fez isso na inocência. É só você explicar exatamente o que ela deve fazer, que ela vai obedecer.. As pessoas se aproveitam da falta de maldade dela..

- Tudo bem.. E você não liga de ter tanta gente assim sabendo sobre.. nós?

- Sinceramente? Não.. se.. as coisas fossem mais fáceis.. por mim todos saberiam.

- Mas.. a escola..

- Estamos de férias. Vamos deixar pra pensar nisso quando não der mais pra adiar..

- Tudo bem.. – Quinn sorriu para ela, confiante – eu já disse o quanto você me deixou feliz hoje?

Quinn a abraçou forte, a puxando para um novo beijo, cheio de vontade. Passou as mãos pela nuca de Rachel, a trazendo cada vez mais pra perto. As línguas dançavam harmoniosamente, num beijo lento e excitante. Rachel apoiou-se na sua cômoda, puxando Quinn, tentando diminuir mais ainda a distancia entre elas. Sentiu a morena se segurar forte a ela. Provavelmente Rachel também estava um pouco alcoolizada. Quinn levou uma das mãos a cintura da outra garota, pressionando o quadril dela contra o próprio corpo. Rachel buscou a mão da loira, a guiando a fazer agora o caminho contrário que havia feito mais cedo. Quinn interrompeu o beijo momentaneamente, ao sentir a própria mão pousar sobre o seio da morena.

- Rachel, o que.. – Quinn sentia o rosto esquentar.

- Você anda merecendo.. – disse Rachel, reiniciando o beijo.

Quinn hesitou por um momento, pensando se não estariam indo rápido demais. Ela havia tentado aquilo mais cedo, sim, no calor da briga, mas agora.. Ela sentiu a outra mão de Rachel subir pela sua nuca, agarrando o seu cabelo e aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Um novo arrepio de desejo percorreu seu corpo, e ela massageou novamente o seio de Rachel, sentindo o pouco e leve tecido do vestido, que era a única barreira entre os seus dedos e a pele da morena. Soltou a outra mão da nuca de Rachel, levando-a até o outro seio da garota. Rachel levou as duas mãos às costas de Quinn, arranhando de leve.

Rachel beijava Quinn com mais vontade do que jamais beijara alguém na vida. Sentia o gosto do álcool na boca dela, o que provavelmente só fazia Quinn a beijar com cada vez mais intensidade. A garota a fazia quase perder o controle. Pior: a garota fazia ela _querer_ perder o controle. Ela já havia chegado nesse ponto com Finn, mas com o garoto, ela fazia isso simplesmente para saciar um desejo dele. Com Quinn, o desejo surgia nela mesma, e só aumentava. Ela sentiu as pontas dos dedos da garota correndo pelos contornos do seu colo, as unhas arranhando a costura do vestido, quase o afastando de vez. Então Quinn abandonou a boca de Rachel, deslizando a língua pelo seu pescoço, em direção ao seu colo. Os dedos da garota agora circulavam seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente. A língua de Quinn deslizou pelo limite do decote do seu vestido, provando a pele de Rachel, arrancando um gemido agudo da cantora.

Quinn sentia, pelo toque nos seios enrijecidos de Rachel, que a outra garota provavelmente estava tão excitada quanto ela. Ela mordeu o ombro da outra, tentando aliviar um pouco do desejo que sentia. Escolha errada. A mordida arrancou um novo gemido de Rachel, o que fez seu corpo estremecer. Ela respirou fundo contra o pescoço de Rachel, buscando por auto-controle. Lentamente, foi deslizando as mãos de volta para a cintura de Rachel. Buscou novamente a boca da garota, num beijo mais calmo. Abraçou-a pela cintura, terminando o beijo devagar. As duas estavam ligeiramente ofegantes.

- Isso foi.. wow. – disse Rachel, ainda de olhos fechados.

- É.. – Quinn a olhava, o próprio lábio inferior entre os dentes, a respiração se normalizando.

- Eu já disse que adoro o fato de você ser uma garota? – ela finalmente abriu os olhos, fazendo carinho no rosto de Quinn.

- É? Porque?

- Finn já teria visto o carteiro umas 10 vezes, a essa altura... – as duas riram, lembrando-se da fraqueza do ex-namorado em comum. – isso foi muito pra você?

- Um pouco, mas.. você viu, eu consigo me controlar..

- É por isso que eu adoro o fato de você ser uma garota..

Elas se abraçavam de maneira carinhosa. Quinn com as mãos em torno da cintura de Rachel, que por sua vez abraçava a garota pelo pescoço. Conversavam próximas, os narizes se tocando. Rachel puxou o rosto de Quinn mais pra perto, iniciando um novo beijo. A mão de Quinn deslizou pelo quadril de Rachel, enquanto o beijo se tornava novamente excitante. Ouviram uma buzina tocando do lado de fora da casa, insistentemente.

- É o seu táxi, eu acho..

- Droga.. – ela sussurrou contra a boca de Rachel.

Elas sorriram com as bocas coladas. Trocaram um ultimo beijo longo, antes de saírem do quarto de mãos dadas. Rachel levou Quinn até a porta, se despedindo dela com um selinho demorado.

- Boa noite, Quinn..

- Feliz ano novo, meu amor.. – ela deu mais um beijinho rápido em Rachel e correu para pegar o táxi.

Rachel fechou a porta, sorrindo. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa contra a mesma, relembrando todos os momentos da noite.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, não é mesmo, Rach?

Rachel pulou de susto, ouvindo a voz de seu pai atrás de si.

- P-pai?

Ela sentiu como se todos os pensamentos sobre Quinn esvaziassem dentro dela. Só o medo do pai tomou conta dela.

- Vai pro seu quarto.. não é hora pra isso.. amanhã, eu e seu pai vamos conversar com você, certo, mocinha?

- C-certo.

Ela ainda estava meio paralisada de medo. Leroy passou a mão pelo ombro da filha, levando ela até o quarto. Deu um beijo na testa dela, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, minha filha.

- Boa noite, pai..

Ainda assustada, ela deitou-se na cama. Os sentimentos confusos. Girou na cama várias vezes, demorando pra absorver tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

_**N/A: **__**então.. eu realmente gostei do resultado final! para variar um pouco, né? hahahaha**__****_

_**considerações finais..**____****_

_**- o titulo do capitulo se refere a música do New Order.. uma das minhas preferidas! escolhi pro titulo por causa, obviamente, da situação Finchel na festa.. a letra se encaixa bem. aconselho a ouvirem! :p**__****_

_**- não, eu NÃO sou Bartie! HAHAHA acho nada a ver... mas eu precisava fazer a Quinn defender Bartie, pra deixar a Rachel com remorso.. btw, vocês viram o que tá rolando por ai? parece que vamos ter mais Brittana em Glee! uhul o/**__****_

_**- essa cena já estava elaborada a tempos... eu adicionei alcool nela como uma pequena homenagem à Drunkchele e Drunkgron no Golden Globe! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH**__****_

_**- falando em Drunkgron.. todos os momentos em que a Quinn ficou feliz, nesse capitulo, eu SÓ consegui lembrar dela no Golden Globe, pulando quando o Chris ganhou! a coisa mais fofa do mundo, fato.**__****_

_**- a roupa que a Quinn está usando na festa é a mesma da performance "One Of Us".. vocês podem julgar por conta própria se ela estava muito lésbica ou não :p**__****_

_**- e por ultimo.. incrivelmente, só temos mais 3 capítulos pro fim da fic. eu já sei tudo o que quero escrever, e a fic acaba com o final das férias de inverno, quando Glee volta e o roteiro passa a ser novamente escrito pelo Troll Murphy, e não mais por mim :( HAHAHAHAHA**__**  
**__**o que está me afligindo é que daqui a uma semana eu saio do Brasil, então preciso escrever isso RÁPIDO! tô com muito medo de não dar tempo, mas se eu perceber que não vai dar, eu vou cortar algum capitulo.. e postar só o final.. enfim, tentarei escrever freneticamente essa semana! espero que dê tudo certo...**__****_

_**POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! hahahaha eu adorei esse capitulo, quero saber se vocês curtiram também!**_


	10. Baby, Be Mine

Rachel acordou mais tarde que o normal no dia seguinte. Abrindo a porta do quarto, pode ouvir os dois pais conversando à mesa do café da manhã. Mandou uma mensagem para Quinn, avisando do que havia acontecido. "**Meu pai Leroy nos viu ontem a noite. Vou conversar com os dois sobre isso agora. Fique calma. Depois nos falamos. s2 **"

Ela hesitou antes de adicionar o emoticon de coração no fim da mensagem, mas logo depois, censurou a própria insegurança. Depois da noite anterior, não havia ter medo de demonstrar qualquer sentimento por Quinn. Principalmente depois de admitirem uma para a outra que estavam apaixonadas. Não que houvesse algum motivo para não terem falado antes.. Certo, era um pouco cedo demais, mas elas já estavam realmente sentindo aquilo, então, pensou Rachel, tempo era uma questão relativa.

Sentou-se na mesa, olhando apreensiva para os pais, que pararam de conversar assim que ela chegou à cozinha. Se preparou para começar a falar, mas o instrumental de Don't Rain On My Parade começou a tocar no quarto, avisando que o seu celular estava tocando.

- Eu.. desculpem, eu vou atender e já volto.. com licença.

Ela correu até o quarto. Como imaginava, era Quinn ligando.

- Bom dia. Te acordei com a mensagem?

- Rachel! Como você pode estar calma assim? Já conversou com seus pais? O que eles falaram?

- Calma, Quinn.. Ainda não conversamos.. estava indo falar com eles agora.

- Como você está se sentindo? Quer que eu esteja ai?

- Quinn.. não precisa.. é um tanto quanto improvável que eles briguem comigo por isso, né..

- Mas.. você não está nervosa? Com medo?

- Um pouco.. É, acho que eu estou meio nervosa com isso.. acho que eu não sabia como contar isso pra eles.. mas agora eles já sabem, então..

- Você é incrível, Rachel.. – Quinn disse, muito mais aliviada agora.

- Você fica falando isso sempre.. vou acabar acreditando..

- Mas é pra acreditar..

- Quinn, eu tenho que ir.. meus pais estão me esperando..

- Ta, vai lá.. vou voltar a dormir, então..

- Isso.. não se preocupe..

- Boa sorte, Rach..

- Obrigada – ela riu do medo da outra.

Voltou pra mesa com um sorriso culpado.

- Perdão.. – ela sorriu para o próprio prato, ainda sem encarar os pais. – era Quinn no telefone e eu não podia deixar de atender..

Ela levantou os olhos a tempo de ver os pais trocando um olhar significativo. Hiram tomou a iniciativa de começar a conversa com a filha, sendo apenas observado pelo marido.

- Desde quando isso vem acontecendo, Rachel?

- Menos de um mês.. mas só tornou-se realmente sério na ultima semana..

- E Finn? Você não nos contou que havia terminado com ele.

- Eu.. fiquei com vergonha, por isso. Finn e eu erramos um com o outro.. Ele meio que me traiu, eu revidei.. Não foi isso que vocês me ensinaram, então eu tive vergonha de contar o que havia acontecido..

- Nós também te ensinamos a contar sempre a verdade, Rachel..

- Eu.. – ela abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que estava errada em ter escondido tudo aquilo. Rachel podia ser arrogante e um tanto quanto egoísta as vezes, mas seus pais sempre a educaram para ser um exemplo de garota. – Eu sei. Me desculpem, papais.

- Quando foi que você começou a sentir atração por garotas, Rachel? – o outro pai se manifestou.

- Eu.. não sei.. as coisas ainda estão muito novas na minha mente...

- Você está confusa?

- Não é bem uma confusão.. eu só estou.. tentando lidar com as coisas na medida que elas vão acontecendo. Vocês sempre me ensinaram que o amor não dependia de gênero.. de cor.. de nada.. porque eu deveria me preocupar com isso? Eu era apaixonada por Finn.. terminamos, agora eu estou apaixonada pela Quinn.. parece bem simples para mim..

Os dois homens trocaram um sorriso, orgulhosos da mentalidade da filha.

- Nós não estamos te cobrando um rótulo, Rachel, mas outras pessoas farão isso em algum momento. Se você não se apaixona por gênero, o que isso a torna? Bissexual?

- Eu.. acho que sim... Ou talvez eu seja hetero.. Quinn é a primeira garota pela qual eu realmente sinto atração, eu acho.. Ela me disse que sempre... soube que havia algo de diferente com ela.. sempre sentiu atração por garotas, entende? Desde pequena.. E eu não me lembro de ter me sentido assim antes.. ou, talvez, se me senti, não me importei com isso.. provavelmente eu devo ter achado normal.

- É normal, Rachel. – Hiram advertiu.

- Sim. Eu sei que é, papai. Enfim, nunca tive a consciência de sentir atração por outra garota. Mas eu realmente me sinto atraída por Quinn. Muito. – um flash da noite anterior passou pela cabeça de Rachel por um instante. Ela sorriu – Talvez eu seja gay só pela Quinn. Ou talvez eu esteja me descobrindo agora.. Isso é realmente importante?

- Não, filha. De maneira nenhuma.

Rachel levantou-se da mesa, indo abraçar os dois pais. Sorriu, sabendo que ela tinha sorte em ter uma família como aquela.

- Ah, Rach! Não se esqueça, hoje é feriado, eu e seu pai não trabalhamos, o que significa...

- Maratona de Friends! – Leroy exclamou, erguendo os braços em comemoração.

Quinn passou o dia inteiro dormindo. Ao contrário do que havia ameaçado, Judy só voltou para casa no fim do dia. Quinn checou o celular, lendo as mensagens que Rachel havia enviado, contando detalhadamente tudo o que havia acontecido na casa dos Berry e avisando que iria ficar com os pais o dia inteiro.

Quinn estava na sala com a mãe, entediada. Sentia saudade de Rachel e queria ver a menina. Mas, por outro lado, isso deu a ela tempo para pensar.

Ela havia relatado para a mãe quase tudo o que havia acontecido na festa, mas sem muitos detalhes. Contou que havia terminado com Sam, o que, ela percebeu, deixou a mãe um pouco chateada. Infelizmente, ela não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. A mãe certamente estaria mais feliz vendo ela com algum garoto, mas aquilo não ia acontecer. Não mais.

Contou que havia conhecido os pais de Rachel, mas distorceu um pouco a história, dizendo que eles a haviam trazido até em casa. Fez isso por pura culpa, ao pensar que a mãe odiaria saber o quão próximas ela e Rachel haviam ficado na noite anterior.

No fim, Judy apenas concluiu a contragosto, dizendo "_É, então as coisas entre vocês estão realmente sérias agora, não é?_" Foi uma pergunta retórica, e Quinn ficou em silencio, pensando sobre isso. As coisas realmente estavam sérias. Elas meio que já agiam como namoradas, mas não havia existido um pedido oficial. Lembrou do cordão de Sam e aquilo lhe deu uma idéia. No fim, até havia sido bom não ter visto Rachel naquele dia. Daria mais tempo a ela de organizar as coisas.

Conversou com a mãe. Precisaria de um adiantamento de mesada para o que estava planejando e, além do mais, não havia porque esconder aquilo, já que o objetivo era tornar a coisa toda mais séria ainda. Contou o plano para a mãe e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela aprovava. Assim, no dia seguinte cedo Quinn foi até a cidade, passando lá toda a manhã e uma parte da tarde. Tinha combinado de buscar Rachel algumas horas antes do por do sol. A neve da semana anterior já havia derretido, e o sol finalmente começava a aparecer novamente.

Estava na cozinha, arrumando uma cesta de piquenique com algumas frutas, enquanto conversava com a mãe.

- Então, Quinney, quais são os planos de vocês duas pra hoje?

- Nada demais.. só um piquenique no parque, por do sol..

- E.. você vai pedi-la em namoro lá?

- Sim.. – ela respondeu, evitando o olhar da mãe.

- Quinn, eu não sei se é uma boa opção..

- Porque não, mãe?

- É o primeiro dia realmente ensolarado do ano, provavelmente vai haver algum movimento no local.. e se alguém vir vocês duas?

- Mãe. – Ela olhou nos olhos da mulher mais velha. Estava se cansando daquilo. – pra começar, eu sei ser discreta. Eu consegui ser, na festa.. eu não gosto de me expor. E nós vamos pra um parque afastado da cidade, não vai ter muita gente conhecida por lá..

- Não importa, Quinn.. as pessoas podem ver vocês do mesmo jeito..

- É mãe, não importa. Eu não me importo se ninguém nos vir. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – olha, mãe.. Rachel vai ser minha namorada. Eu gosto muito dela, e não tenho porque esconder isso. Nós não estamos planejando nos assumirmos na escola ou coisa assim, até porque, sabemos muito bem o quanto os alunos do McKinley podem ser intolerantes. Já passamos por isso só por sermos parte do Glee Club. Mas eu não quero ter que sentir medo, mãe. Eu não quero ter que me esconder. Você tem noção do quanto foi horrível pra mim crescer sentindo essas coisas? Com medo do que eu poderia ser? Com medo da reação do papai?

- Exatamente, Quinn..

- Me deixa terminar. Eu tive muito medo, mãe. E agora.. eu encontrei alguém que está realmente me ajudando a vencer esse medo. Se as pessoas descobrirem, vai ser de maneira natural, assim como você descobriu só de nos observar. Eu não vou sair por ai gritando isso, mas eu também não vou esconder. Se alguém me perguntar, eu vou confirmar. Foi a forma que eu escolhi de lidar com isso. Eu espero que você entenda.

- Mas, minha filha.. e se você sofrer algum tipo de preconceito? Eu não suportaria ver você passando por isso.. – as lagrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto de Judy. – E se fizerem alguma coisa com você? E se te machucarem?

- Mãe.. – ela andou em direção a Judy, abraçando-a forte. – Eu não posso te assegurar que nada vá acontecer comigo.. mas se acontecer, eu vou lidar com isso, mãe.. Eu e Rachel vamos lidar com isso, juntas.

- Eu não quero as pessoas te tratando diferente, só pelo que você é..

- Então comece por você, mãe! Se eu estivesse namorando um garoto, você nunca seria tão rigorosa quanto está sendo em relação a Rachel. Eu percebi, ela também percebeu..

- Eu.. – ela suspirou – é, você tem razão, eu tenho feito isso. Eu achei que, se isso fosse pra acontecer, que fosse melhor acontecer aqui, dentro de casa, aonde eu possa ter controle sobre vocês.. aonde eu saiba o que está acontecendo, e garanta que ninguém mais saiba..

- Mãe, eu entendo que você queira me proteger. E eu não estou reclamando da sua proteção. Eu adoro a sua companhia.. Rachel também gosta muito da senhora, sabia? Mas eu preciso que você não surte toda vez que nós vamos sair pra algum lugar..

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar não ser mais tão controladora. Me desculpe, Quinn.. eu só quero o seu bem. O bem de vocês duas.

Quinn assentiu, dando um novo abraço na mãe. A essa altura as duas choravam. Se afastaram momentos depois, secando os olhos.

- Me deixa ver o que você comprou, filha..

Quinn sorriu, abrindo a caixinha e passando pra mãe.

- Você tinha razão. São realmente discretos.. – ela disse, com um sorriso cúmplice.

Quinn estava pensativa, dentro do carro, enquanto esperava Rachel finalmente sair de casa. A conversa com a mãe, apesar do resultado positivo, a havia deixado um pouco triste. Mas quando a morena, dona do sorriso mais contagiante do mundo entrou no carro, a abraçando forte e distribuindo selinhos pelo seu ombro, não pode deixar de se sentir feliz.

- E então, pra onde você vai me levar hoje? – o famoso sorriso despontou no rosto de Rachel ao fazer a pergunta, e Quinn não pode segurar o próprio.

- Collett Street Park. Você conhece?

- Só de nome..

- É bem bonito.. vamos fazer um piquenique lá, o que acha?

- O que você quiser, Quinn..

Quinn dirigia distraidamente, ouvindo Rachel repetir as piadas da maratona de Friends, rindo com a garota.

- E depois, eu e meus pais assistimos This Is It. O tributo a Michael Jackson, sabe?

- Sim! Eu já assisti duas vezes. Na verdade, eu sou meio que fã dele..

- Você? Fã de Michael Jackson? Estranho..

- Porque?

- Achei que seu gosto musical se resumia a Madonna e algumas outras divas do pop..

- Ei! Não é bem assim, ok?

- Ah, não? – ela tentou arquear a sobrancelha da mesma forma que Quinn fazia, mas o resultado não foi tão bom.

- Eu gosto de algumas.. Madonna, obviamente.. Britney, Gaga.. Mas eu também gosto de Michael Jackson, Bowie, Rolling Stones, Blondie, The Cure.. algumas cantoras mais antigas, como Cindy Lauper, Kylie Minogue, Cher.. Depeche Mode, The Smiths...

- Sr Schuester, é você? – ela tocou no rosto de Quinn, brincando, que deu um leve tapa na mão dela, rindo. A risada contagiou as duas por alguns minutos, até Rachel recobrar a seriedade. – Enfim, depois de assistir o tributo eu tive essa inspiração.. Quinn, o Glee Club precisa fazer uma homenagem a Michael Jackson também! O que você acha?

- Eu.. bom, parece legal, Rach..

- Eu baixei toda a discografia dele para o meu iPod ontem. Nós podemos ouvir algumas músicas, quando chegarmos ao parque, e ai você pode me ajudar a elaborar uma lista de possíveis músicas e pensamos na coreografia.. – ela tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos de quando tomava a frente do grupo, e Quinn não pode deixar de a admirar.

- Rachel.. eu não sei se sou a melhor pessoa pra fazer isso.. Você e.. Finn.. é que são os capitães, eu não estou acostumada com isso.. – ela sentiu um leve incomodo ao tocar no nome do garoto. O incidente da festa ainda era recente, afinal de contas.

- Ah, Finn não é muito inteligente.. quando eu decidia essas coisas com ele, ele só concordava com tudo que eu dizia.. E o gosto musical dele não é lá tão bom assim.. O seu é meio estranho também, mas ainda assim é razoavelmente bom.. – Quinn deu outro tapa leve nela, e novamente caíram no riso.

Chegaram no parque a tempo de ainda aproveitar o sol. Esticaram a toalha de piquenique numa das partes mais escondidas do local, para ficarem mais a vontade. Quinn retirou as frutas da cesta, mantendo a caixinha preta cuidadosamente escondida.

- Hmm, só frutas? Que saudável.. estou gostando de ver, Quinney..

- Você vai continuar me chamando assim, é? – ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Só quando eu quiser implicar com você..

Quinn, que havia substituído os tradicionais vestidos por um short jeans e camiseta, sentou-se por trás de Rachel, trazendo o corpo da garota pra junto do seu. Beliscavam algumas frutas. Quinn chegou a arriscar o gesto de dar um morango na boca de Rachel, que mordeu a fruta, deixando a ponta da língua deslizar pelo dedo de Quinn. A loira levou o pedaço restante a própria boca, provocante. Rachel não resistiu a tentação de juntar suas bocas num beijo leve. Ameaçou mudar de posição, para aprofundar o beijo, mas Quinn se afastou gentilmente.

- Aqui não, Rach..

Rachel pareceu um pouco contrariada, mas entendeu. Duas velhinhas, que antes já a olhavam com certa desconfiança, agora haviam fechado o rosto para elas. Ela revirou os olhos, bufando.

- E então, Rach, e essas tais músicas, você vai me mostrar ou não? – Quinn desviou a atenção dela, já que Rachel parecia prestes a ir tirar satisfações com as senhoras.

- Ah! É mesmo!

Ela procurou o iPod na bolsa, colocando um fone em seu próprio ouvido e oferecendo o outro a Quinn. Elas ouviram algumas músicas. Quinn opinava de vez em quando, enquanto Rachel falava sobre os acordes e outras coisas que Quinn não dominava tão bem quanto ela. O sol já estava baixando. Quinn sutilmente buscou a caixinha dentro da cesta, sem que Rachel percebesse o que ela estava fazendo. Segurou a mão da garota, pegando o iPod dela.

- Posso escolher a próxima música?

- Claro..

Ela correu os dedos pela lista de música, torcendo para que a discografia estivesse realmente completa e ela achasse a música que queria. Graças a Deus, ela achou. Deu play, ouvindo a batida começar.

- Conhece essa?

- Não..

Quinn levou os lábios até o ouvido livre de Rachel. Enquanto a música rolava, ela começou a declamar os versos para a garota, num sussurro.

_I don't need no dreams when i'm by your side_

_Every moment takes me to paradise_

_Darlin', let me hold you_

_Warm you in my arms and melt your fears away_

_Show you all the magic that a perfect love can_

_Make_

_I need you night and day_

_So baby, be mine_

_And girl i'll give you all i got to give_

_So baby, be my girl_

_And we can share this ecstasy_

_As long as we believe in Love_

_I won't give you reason to change your mind_

_You are all the future that i desire_

_Girl, i need to hold you_

_Share my feelings in the heat of love's embrace_

_Show you all the passion burning in my heart_

_Today_

_It's never gonna fade_

_So baby, be mine.._

Rachel havia se afastado um pouco de Quinn. Mas só o suficiente para olhar a outra garota nos olhos, enquanto ouvia a letra da música sendo dita por ela. Sua boca estava entreaberta, mas ela sorria. Quinn desistiu do resto da música. Segurou as mãos da cantora, tremendo levemente, antes de tomar fôlego e perguntar:

- Rachel, quer ser minha namorada?

Rachel piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo o pedido. O sorriso só aumentava em seu rosto. Elas se olhavam em silencio, enquanto a música ainda rolava ao fundo.

- Rach..? – ela temeu, por um momento, a resposta da garota.

- Você me pegou de surpresa.. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos – é claro que eu quero, Quinn.

Elas trocaram um selinho demorado. Quinn a abraçava forte. Se separaram um pouco. Rachel ainda a olhava surpresa.

- Você me deixou sem palavras, Quinn. Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não esperava isso, de verdade..

- Hm, acho que você vai ficar um pouco mais surpresa, então.. – ela pegou a caixinha misteriosa, abrindo e revelando dois colares de ouro, com dois pingentes distintos. Um tinha o formato de um pequeno coração. O outro, claro, era uma estrela dourada. Uma lágrima escorreu do olho de Rachel. – Eu queria uma coisa bem discreta.. eles são parecidos, são do mesmo material, mesmo tamanho.. mas acho que ninguém vai ser capaz de associar-los.. – Ela contornou o pescoço de Rachel com o colar – Posso?

- Claro.. – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a proximidade de Quinn..

- E, se você olhar atrás.. Eu roubei a idéia do cordão do Sam.. tem um F gravado. E no meu tem um B. São quase imperceptíveis.. mas, mesmo assim, eu tive medo de gravar a inicial do meu nome.. Q ficaria muito na cara.. Então eu preferi o F, de Fabray.. – ela deu um sorriso torto – se alguém perceber, você pode dar uma desculpa.. Poderia ser F de Finn.. – ela disse, testando Rachel.

- Poderia..

- Resposta errada, Rachel Berry. – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ameaçadoramente.

- Tem razão. Não, não poderia. – ela inspirou profundamente. – Porque é F de Quinn Fabray. A garota que eu **amo**.

A intensidade daquelas palavras acertaram Quinn em cheio. Era a vez dela estar atordoada. Rachel observou a garota, vendo a reação dela a declaração. Olhou ao redor.

- Dane-se. – Ela puxou Quinn pra perto, deixando suas bocas a milímetros de distancia. – eu quero um beijo de verdade agora.

E Quinn a beijou com vontade. Afinal, estava apenas beijando sua _namorada_.. Qualquer um podia olhar feio o quanto quisesse. Aquela era a coisa mais certa que já havia feito em toda a sua vida, e a prova disso é que ela nunca se sentira tão feliz antes. Terminaram o beijo devagar. Quinn voltou a sustentar o olhar de Rachel, admirada, mas a garota corou e abaixou os olhos.

- Rach.. – ela chamou baixinho, fazendo carinho na bochecha e buscando os olhos dela novamente – Eu também te amo. Muito.

Elas continuaram se olhando fixamente, hipnotizadas. O iPod já havia sido esquecido. Uma nova música começou a tocar e Rachel pareceu acordar, voltando a olhar pra caixinha e pegando o outro cordão, com o pingente de coração.

- Posso colocar em você?

Quinn afirmou com a cabeça, tirando o cordão de crucifixo que usava. Olhou pra ele por um momento, insegura. Rachel entendeu. A garota, afinal, era realmente religiosa.

- Quer por os dois pingentes num cordão só?

- Você não se incomoda?

- Claro que não, Quinn. Eu respeito a sua religião. Mas.. nossos filhos serão criados na tradição judaica, ok?

- Filhos, Rachel? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo.

- Agora que estamos em um compromisso sério, Fabray, nós podemos começar a pensar sobre o nosso futuro juntas, programar as coisas daqui pra frente e – Quinn roubou um beijo rápido dela, a calando. Se afastaram sorrindo. Quinn olhou pra ela com ar de duvida. – Eu só estou brincando, Quinney..

- Eu sei.. – ela juntou os dois pingentes em um só cordão, entregando a Rachel – Poe pra mim?

Rachel fechou o cordão em torno do pescoço de Quinn, deixando a sua mão descansar ali. Correu os dedos pela pequena cruz. Mordeu o lábio, analisando o rosto da outra.

- Você não tem problemas com isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você sabe... religião.. a bíblia dizendo que.. ser gay é errado e tal..

- Ah, isso. Bom, eu tive. Eu me torturei muito com isso.. com a idéia de ser errado, entende? Acho que, depois do medo do meu pai, o maior medo que eu sentia era de estar entrando em algo que ia contra a minha religião.. que era considerado errado. Teve um tempo em que eu tentei combater isso dentro de mim.. eu estava confusa, sem entender o que eu sentia.. eu só ficava repetindo pra mim mesma que aquilo ia passar, que eu não deveria me sentir assim.. me recriminando.. Foi mais ou menos na época que eu comecei a namorar o Finn.. – Rachel assentiu. Não ia interrompê-la. Pelo jeito que Quinn falava, aquilo estava sufocado dentro dela a muito tempo. – E eu comecei a perceber que não estava feliz reprimindo aquilo.. E me aproximei de Kurt.. E eu só percebi que.. Deus não seria capaz de fazer as pessoas assim, se isso fosse fazer ele odiá-las. Então eu decidi que eu deveria parar de lutar contra.. Me aceitar, entende? Desde então.. eu não acho que.. sei lá.. Deus odeie os gays, ou coisa assim.

- Você está certa, Quinn.. – Rachel deslizou as costas da mão pelo rosto da namorada, que moveu o rosto, depositando um beijo no local. – Você é incrível..

- Essa fala é minha, Rachel.. Você é incrível. Eu nem imagino como você deve se sentir.. você trata isso de maneira tão natural..

- Porque é natural, pra mim. Eu estava conversando sobre isso com meus pais ontem.. Eles me perguntaram, sabe, a quanto tempo eu sinto atração por garotas.. E eu não soube responder.. Porque, mesmo se eu tivesse percebido isso antes, eu não teria me importado tanto, sabe?

- Bom, você não se importou nem quando uma maluca te agarrou no corredor da escola e te beijou.. – elas riram. – Sério, Rachel, como você lidou tão bem com aquilo? Até eu estava surtando..

- Hm.. não sei.. o beijo foi bom.. E você estava precisando de ajuda, então eu não poderia simplesmente ficar descontrolada também.. – a mão de Rachel continuou o carinho pelo rosto da loira, que se aproximou pra mais um beijo.

Quinn não estava mais se importando com as pessoas ao redor. Rachel tinha um efeito completamente calmante sobre ela. Não se atreveu a aprofundar muito o beijo, levando em conta a recente descoberta do poder de Rachel em tirar ela do controle com provocações. Se afastou, algum tempo depois, voltando a abraçar a garota por trás. O sol já começava a se por. Rachel se recostou em Quinn, assistindo.

- Isso é lindo, Quinn..

- Não é? Eu adoro o por do sol do inverno.. as cores são muito mais bonitas.. Os tons de roxo e rosa... – ela buscou o celular, fotografando a paisagem.

- Ei! Eu achei que você ia bater uma foto nossa..

Quinn gargalhou, antes de entregar o celular para Rachel e passar os braços em torno dos ombros da namorada, posando. Rachel bateu a foto, mostrando o resultado para Quinn.

- Hmm.. nós fazemos um lindo casal, Rachel..

- _Você_ é linda..

- Você também.

- Não tem nem comparação, Quinn..

Quinn afundou o rosto contra o pescoço da garota, sentindo o cheiro bom do cabelo dela. Não resistiu. Passou o nariz pela lateral do pescoço dela, chegando até a sua orelha.

- Rachel... – ela começou a sussurrar – Você _é_ linda. Eu amo o seu sorriso. Eu adoro o seu cabelo.. principalmente agora, com a franja.. Eu adoro a sua pele bronzeada.. Eu sou completamente fascinada pelo seu corpo.. desculpe pelo adjetivo machista, mas.. você tem noção do quanto eu te acho gostosa? – Ela corou um pouco, e afundou novamente o rosto contra o pescoço dela, depositando um leve beijo no local.

- Quiiiiiinn.. Aqui não, lembra?

As duas suspiraram, se controlando. O sol terminava de sumir no horizonte. Elas admiraram a cena, em silencio.

- Foi realmente lindo, Quinn.. como você descobriu um lugar desses?

- Eu.. – Quinn corou, constrangida. – Puck me trouxe aqui, uma vez, pouco antes de Beth nascer..

Rachel se afastou um pouco, virando-se para Quinn, para encará-la.

- Noah te trouxe aqui?

- Sim.. ele é romântico, você sabe.. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sei.. – hesitou, estudando a expressão da outra. – Você realmente gostava dele, não é?

- Eu.. acho que sim. Acho que ele foi o único garoto que eu realmente cheguei a gostar, na vida..

- Sério?

- Sim.. ele me fazia me sentir a vontade.. E apesar dele ser um garoto muito irritante, que só sabe falar de video-game, e ser realmente galinha.. não sei, ele me divertia.. mas acho que eu sempre soube que não poderia levá-lo a sério..

- Noah é um bom rapaz.

- Sim. Ele só não é um bom namorado.. ele é romântico o suficiente pra alguns encontros, mas nada além disso..

- É, ele tem um certo problema com comprometimento..

- Mas, mesmo assim, eu acho que ele teria sido um ótimo pai, sabia? – ela hesitou, antes de continuar falando. Aquele assunto era realmente delicado para ela. – quando ele me trouxe aqui, ele disse que, quando Beth nascesse, se decidíssemos ficar com ela, ele a traria pra brincar aqui todo fim de semana.. – uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Quinn.. – Rachel segurou a mão dela. – Não precisamos falar disso, se você não quiser..

- Eu não me importo de falar sobre isso com você.. você tem o dom de me deixar confortável pra falar sobre tudo, eu acho.. – Rachel sorriu, confidente. – Não tem muito o que ser falado. Aquilo que você me disse, no hospital.. é a mais pura verdade. Eu fiz a coisa certa. Não por mim, entende? Por ela. Ela está bem com a sua mãe..

- Sim.. – Rachel deu um sorriso meio triste.

- Você está bem com isso, Rachel? Com sua mãe? Quer falar sobre?

- Eu.. não sei.. acho que não existe forma de recuperarmos o que perdemos nesses anos afastadas.. Eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas não foram, e agora não a nada que possa ser feito..

- É.. – ela refletiu sobre a fala da namorada, sabendo que ela pensava na mesma coisa.

- Quinn, você deveria falar com a Shelby sobre visitar a Beth.

- Eu estava pensando nisso exatamente nesse momento. Eu.. vou falar com Puck assim que voltarmos as aulas, e se Shelby concordar, eu irei vê-la.

Elas ficaram ai por um tempo, apenas sorrindo uma pra outra. Quinn fazia carinho na mão da namorada. Só de pensar em toda a compreensão que recebia dela.. E o amor, agora. E todos os sentimentos bons que Rachel despertava nela. Ela sorria bobamente, seu olhar perdido nos traços da morena.

- O que foi, Quinn?

- Nada, ué..

- E esse sorriso bobo ai?

- Pessoas apaixonadas sorriem assim, Rachel.. – a diva sacudiu a cabeça em negação, rindo dela. – Sabe, antes de te ver, hoje, eu estava realmente preocupada, triste... Como você faz isso? Agora eu estou.. assim, com esse sorriso bobo aqui..

- Quinn.. – ela deu um leve selinho na loira. – Eu percebi que você estava estranha, quando entrei no carro, hoje.. o que aconteceu?

- Tive uma conversa com minha mãe. Sobre te pedir em namoro, entre outras coisas.. Ela falou algumas coisas que me deixaram triste.. e outras que me fizeram pensar..

- O que ela falou?

- Basicamente, que não queria que ninguém nos visse.. que ninguém soubesse disso, entende? Como se tivesse vergonha.. como se fosse algo sujo, que as pessoas não pudessem descobrir..

- E isso te deixou triste?

- Sim..

- Quinn, já é um passo enorme ela te aceitar, falar com você sobre isso.. você não deveria cobrar tanto assim dela.. deixe ela se acostumar com a idéia..

- É.. sei lá.. enfim, ela disse que não vai mais ser tão rigorosa conosco..

- Hmm, isso é bom.. E o que foi que te fez pensar?

- Ela falou.. que tem medo de que eu sofra preconceito. Tem medo de que alguém me machuque, ou faça alguma coisa contra mim.. E isso me deixou preocupada. Eu nunca havia pensado sobre isso...

- Quinn, você sabe que isso pode acontecer, não sabe? Principalmente aqui em Lima.. Principalmente na nossa escola.. Kurt foi ameaçado de morte, você sabia disso?

- O q-que? – ela ameaçou se levantar, ficando de joelhos. Os olhos preocupados. - Como assim?

- Finn me contou, porque a mãe contou pra ele.. Karofsky o ameaçou.

- Meu Deus.. Rach, isso é horrível.. – ela estava chocada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas sem ela ao menos perceber. Rachel gentilmente a puxou para se sentar de novo, tentando acalma-la.

- Pois é.. ele sofre por ter escolhido não se esconder.. Pelo menos ele está seguro na Dalton. Não se preocupe com isso.. não era nem pra você saber sobre.. – Quinn assentiu, ainda preocupada com o amigo, mas tentou esquecer aquilo. Falaria com ele depois. – E eu acho que.. agora que estamos juntas oficialmente, deveríamos conversar sobre como vamos nos comportar na escola.

- Eu.. o que você achar melhor, Rachel, realmente..

- Não precisamos esconder nossa amizade.. se você não se incomodar de ser amiga da grande perdedora do colégio..

- Não fale assim. Você não é.. isso. E é lógico que eu não me importo. Nossos amigos vão estranhar, mas se precisarmos argumentar.. podemos dizer que nas férias, descobrimos o quanto tínhamos em comum.. afinal, nós duas tomamos um fora do Finn ao trair ele com o Puck.. – ela ergueu a mão pra Rachel, batendo um high-five. As duas riram por um momento, antes de voltarem para a conversa.

- Bom.. algumas pessoas já sabem.. Eu sei que você não gosta de mentir.. Acho que, se alguém do Glee Club perceber alguma coisa e perguntar, devemos contar a verdade aos nossos amigos. Mas vamos tentar ser discretas.. E, fora do Glee, devemos manter segredo. O que acha?

- Como eu disse, o que você achar melhor.. eu só quero te proteger..

- Eu agradeço, amor, mas acho que é você quem precisa ser protegida nessa situação.. Eu sou um tanto quanto invisível naquela escola.. E, pelo pouco que sou enxergada, já sou considerada.. tudo aquilo que você já sabe. Acho que faria pouca diferença pra minha popularidade ser hetero ou gay. Eu tomaria raspadinhas diariamente do mesmo jeito.. Mas você é a capitã das Cheerios. Você é a garota mais popular da escola. Imagine o escândalo que seria se você se assumisse... Todos saberiam..

- É.. acho que você tem razão..

- As pessoas que realmente importam já sabem.. Nossos pais, amigos.. acho que deveríamos nos preservar um pouco, pelo menos por enquanto..

- Eu concordo..

- E ai, quando nos mudarmos para Nova York, poderemos finalmente nos assumir completamente.. e termos nossos filhos.

- Rach.. – ela riu, arqueando a sobrancelha pra namorada.

- Desculpa.. desculpa.. Você sabe que eu gosto de planejar bem as coisas, Quinney..

As duas riram por longos minutos. Rachel, novamente, tinha conseguido deixar Quinn mais calma. A garota podia irritar as vezes, com a sua mania de planejamento, mas naquele momento Quinn estava feliz em ter acertado como seria a volta as aulas.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa, Quinn.

- O que?

- Eu quero que você jante lá em casa hoje.

- Certo.. Porque?

- Porque, primeiro, você tem que pedir autorização aos meus pais pra me namorar. Segundo porque eu acho que deveríamos conversar com eles sobre isso tudo..

- A parte de pedir autorização é brincadeira, né?

- Quinney, Quinney.. Não vai ser tão fácil assim, garota...

Elas foram embora logo em seguida, já que a noite já havia caído. Quinn estava mais relaxada. Conversar com Rachel sobre todas as coisas que a incomodavam faziam com que elas quase desaparecessem. Chegaram a casa dos Berry bem na hora do jantar. Quinn olhou pra Rachel, ansiosa.

- Tem certeza que é o melhor a fazer? Estou nervosa. – ela admitiu. – Nunca tive que lidar com sogros me perguntando sobre minhas intenções e tal.. Geralmente era meu pai quem fazia isso, e eu via o quanto os meninos ficavam assustados..

- Quinn, meus pais não vão fazer isso com você, eu estava brincando.. provavelmente eles vão agir naturalmente..

- Hm, ok então.. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Só mais uma coisa, Rachel..

- Sim?

- Como e aonde exatamente seu pai nos viu?

- Na hora em que você foi pegar o táxi.. nós nos beijamos na sala, e ele estava saindo da cozinha.. Por que?

- Só pra confirmar. Achei mesmo que fosse, mas.. se ele tivesse nos flagrado no quarto.. – ela corou violentamente – eu nunca entraria ai.

- Sentindo-se culpada, Fabray? – ela brincou, repetindo a fala de Quinn, no dia em que ela teve que encontrar Judy.

- Um pouco. – ela desviou os olhos, um sorriso safado despontando nos lábios.

Rachel retribuiu o sorriso, a puxando para um beijo cheio de vontade, antes de entrarem em casa.

O jantar foi bem descontraído. Rachel de cara anunciou o pedido de namoro de Quinn, fazendo a garota corar novamente. Receberam comprimentos dos dois homens, que parabenizavam as duas. Leroy fez questão de abrir um vinho, dizendo que aquela era uma ocasião especial, mas Quinn e Rachel só tomaram o suficiente para o brinde. O casal era extremamente alegre, o que deixava Quinn a vontade. No fim do jantar, Quinn já discutia com um dos sogros sobre arte contemporânea. O assunto começou com Rachel mencionando o por do sol do parque, evoluiu para fotografia, e quando Leroy perguntou se Quinn considerava fotografia como obra de arte, a conversa de desenrolou por muito tempo. Leroy levantou-se para buscar um livro sobre Andy Warhol, fazendo os olhos de Quinn brilharem. O sogro gentilmente o emprestou para a garota. O outro sogro ousou mencionar Lady Gaga e sua inspiração, e então Rachel dominou a conversa até o fim.

Conversaram sobre o problema da escola também. Sobre tudo o que Kurt sofrera e como evitar aquilo. O próprio Hiram contou histórias tristes sobre o seu ensino médio. As meninas contaram como pretendiam lidar com o relacionamento delas perante o resto da escola, e foram aprovadas pelo casal mais velho. Terminaram o jantar. Quinn ameaçou ir embora, mas os três Berry reclamaram.

- Fique mais um pouco, Quinn! – pediu Hiram – nós vamos assistir alguns episódios de Friends antes de dormir..

- Ah.. não sei..

- Fique! Só dois episódios. Estamos revendo desde o começo, já estamos na quarta temporada..

- Eles são realmente viciados, né? – ela perguntou pra Rachel, que estava ao seu lado na porta da sala, segurando sua mão.

- Sim, são. – ela riu – fica, Quinn.

E ela ficou. A sala de TV da casa não tinha sofás, apenas um futon e um enorme pufe. Os dois homens ocuparam o futon, Leroy deitando-se sobre o peito de Hiram. Rachel e Quinn ocuparam o pufe, sentando-se comportadamente na ponta. Rachel descansou a cabeça no ombro da namorada, que pareceu ainda um pouco constrangida. Com o decorrer do episódio, Quinn relaxou de vez com a presença dos sogros, deitando-se no pufe e trazendo Rachel para perto dela. A morena aninhou-se a ela, a cabeça encostada no colo da loira, numa posição parecida com a dos pais. Quinn começou um cafuné no cabelo dela, e Rachel puxou o queixo da loira para um beijo. Quinn não fugiu, deixando o beijo fluir suavemente. Sentia-se incrivelmente a vontade ao lado deles.

Quando o segundo episódio acabou, os dois homens se levantaram, desejando boa noite as duas e avisando para Rachel não dormir muito tarde. Quinn se sentou, puxando Rachel para se sentar de lado entre as pernas dela. Recomeçaram a se a beijar. A mão de Rachel rapidamente deslizou pela parte exterior da perna de Quinn, as pontas dos dedos entrando pelo short dela em direção ao quadril. Quinn sorriu, interrompendo o beijo e levando a boca até a orelha de Rachel, expirando ar quente ali. Rachel jogou a cabeça pra trás, aproveitando a sensação. Quinn passou a ponta do dedo pelo rosto da namorada, a trazendo para um novo beijo. Se deitou no pufe, puxando Rachel para sentar-se em cima da cintura dela. Os beijos tinham um ritmo lento e sensual. As mãos de Quinn viajavam pelas costas de Rachel, descendo ocasionalmente para o quadril e as pernas. Poderiam ficar ali a noite toda, mas o celular de Quinn tocou, trazendo-as de volta pra realidade.

- Mãe! – ela estava ligeiramente ofegante – o que foi?

- Quinney, aonde você está? Está tudo bem? São quase meia noite!

- Eu.. estou na casa de Rachel, mãe.. Os pais dela me convidaram para jantar, ficamos conversando e assistindo TV.. me desculpa, eu deveria ter avisado..

- Só.. só venha pra casa, assim que possível, Quinn. Eu fiquei preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido a vocês..

- Tudo bem.. já estou saindo daqui, mãe.. desculpa, de novo.

Ela desligou, insegura.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir, Rach.. Minha mãe ficou preocupada..

- Ela tem razão, olha só a hora..

- Acho que ela ficou assustada.. sabe.. achando que tivesse acontecido algo com a gente, por estarmos em público..

- É. Vai pra casa, Quinn..

As duas se levantaram, e Rachel a levou até a porta, trocando um ultimo beijo. Quinn deu um forte abraço na namorada, antes de a encarar, sorrindo.

- O que foi, Quinn?

- Eu só queria dizer de novo.. – ela inspirou fundo – Eu te amo, Rachel.

Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso. Abraçou Quinn, dando leves beijos no pescoço dela, antes de se afastar.

- Eu também te amo, Quinn..

_**N/A: hm, então, a música do capitulo foi um verdadeiro achado.. eu não conhecia também, ouvi sem querer enquanto começava escrever e procurava uma música pro capitulo do pedido de namoro.. e me deparei com essa. e como Glee vai realmente fazer uma homenagem ao Michael Jackson, achei legal encaixar isso na história.**_

_****__**acho que de tanto ler fics faberry eu acabei construindo essa imagem da Quinn gostando de arte, fotografia e tal.. nessa não poderia ser diferente :D**_

_****__**eu não gosto tanto assim de Michael Jackson.. na verdade, eu tenho uma amiga meio patricinha que gosta MUITO.. e eu fiquei surpresa ao receber uma ligação dela hoje, enquanto eu escrevia.. tinha tempo que a gente não se falava.. enfim.. todas as outras bandas citadas são, na verdade, algumas das minhas preferidas.. HAHAHAHA**__**  
**__**além dessas, claro, entram Maroon 5 e New Order, que já foram músicas dos outros capitulos.. e Owl City, que eu queria muito por na fic, mas não consegui encaixar.. o capitulo que inicialmente ia ter como trilha sonora "Meteor Shower" foi dividido em cenas soltas pelos outros capitulos.. fica na vontade :(**_

_****__**enfim, só a titulo de curiosidade mesmo :P HAHAHAHA**_

_****__**acho que já tô entrando em clima de despedida da história HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA**_

_****__**reviews, por favor, gente!**_


	11. Toxic

A mãe de Quinn realmente havia ficado preocupada com a filha, e a garota entendeu seus motivos. Ela mesma sabia dos riscos, principalmente depois da conversa com os Berry, e estava disposta a se ajustar a isso. Sabia ser discreta, e Rachel a ajudaria a lidar com o resto. Não se importou com a enorme bronca que recebeu de Judy, que terminou com a mãe apenas a abraçando, com lágrimas nos olhos, dizendo que tinha ficado preocupada, achando que algo havia acontecido, e fez Quinn prometer que não ficaria mais até tão tarde fora de casa.

Assim, com o passar das férias, Quinn sentiu-se mais segura pra sair em público com Rachel. A mãe também estava sendo mais permissiva, apesar de preferir quando as duas ficavam em casa, assistindo algum filme com ela, ou na casa dos Berry, terminando todas as temporadas de Friends, já que o casal estava de férias do trabalho. Os dois programas se alternavam numa rotina diária. Quando estavam na casa da Judy, apenas se sentavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Rachel e Judy tinham realmente conseguido estabelecer uma relação de respeito mutuo, e até algum carinho. No dia seguinte ao pedido de namoro Rachel foi até a casa de Quinn. Para a surpresa da loira, a namorada abraçou a sua mãe, agradecendo pela compreensão e pela preocupação com as duas. Judy acabou conversando com ela sobre seus receios, e Rachel conseguiu convencer a mulher de que estaria tudo bem.

Na casa dos Berry as coisas eram mais fáceis. Ficavam abraçadas o tempo todo e não tinham nenhum problema em trocar beijos comportados na frente dos pais de Rachel. Tinham até alguns momentos sozinhas, aonde trocavam amassos bem intensos no quarto da cantora.

Foram ao Breadstix duas vezes. A primeira, junto com Kurt e Blaine. Apesar dos dois garotos não estarem juntos e Kurt não admitir isso, foi totalmente um encontro duplo. Todos se deram muito bem. Blaine e Rachel imediatamente começaram a conversar sobre suas expectativas com as nacionais e especular o que o Vocal Adrenaline faria naquele ano. Rachel e Quinn tinham as mãos sobrepostas disfarçadamente na mesa, e Kurt olhava pro gesto com uma ponta de inveja. Quinn percebeu e, pedindo licença, o arrastou para um lugar mais reservado, que, infelizmente, era o banheiro feminino. A entrada do local era num espaço mais escondido do restaurante, e ninguém notou Kurt ali.

- Você está totalmente apaixonado por ele!

- É tão perceptível assim?

- Muito mais do que eu e Rachel, eu diria.

- Impossível. Mãos juntas em pleno Breadstix, Quinn Fabray? Vocês estão insuportavelmente apaixonadas – ele riu baixinho.

- Você viu os cordões? – ela passou a mão pelo pescoço. Kurt ficou boquiaberto, tomando o pingente na mão e o analisando. – o da Rachel é uma estrela com um F..

- Arrasou no romantismo! São perfeitos, discretos.. Muito bom gosto, como sempre, Fabray..

- Obrigada. Você acha que alguém vai perceber?

- Dificilmente. Vocês passariam por ótimas amigas, pra quem não conhecesse as duas.. Mas vocês vão ter que ser mais discretas na escola. Muito mais.

- Estamos cientes disso, já conversamos sobre nossa postura quando voltarmos a aula.. vamos saber nos proteger, apesar de ser horrível.. não poder se assumir e tal..

- É melhor, Quinn. Eu digo por experiência própria.

- Kurt.. eu não tinha noção do quanto você estava sofrendo na mão do Karofsky.. Eu..

- Está tudo bem agora, Quinn. De verdade.

Eles se abraçaram, ficando assim por um tempo. Algumas mulheres entraram no banheiro, se assustando com a cena, e eles saíram de lá apressadamente, rindo. Voltaram a mesa no momento em que Rachel e Blaine analisavam o cardápio, com Rachel reclamando com o garoto sobre a falta de uma maior diversidade de pratos veganos.

- Aonde vocês foram? – Blaine perguntou, curioso, quando eles se sentaram.

- Banheiro feminino. – Kurt disse simplesmente, e todos riram – Quinn estava me mostrando o adorável cordão de compromisso que ela e Rachel estão usando. – Blaine olhou para o pescoço das duas, que sorriam pra ele antes de se olharem apaixonadamente.

- São realmente lindos, meninas. – O garoto elogiou. – Vocês estão juntas a quanto tempo?

- Hmm.. – Rachel pensou – Oficialmente, Quinn me pediu em namoro no dia dois.. mas já estávamos tendo.. alguma coisa.. desde as seletivas.

- Oh.. Então é recente.. Pelo que Kurt falou, deu a entender que vocês já estavam juntas a algum tempo..

- Elas claramente tinham uma tensão sexual cultivada a um ano, no mínimo.. – As duas coraram, antes da mesa novamente explodir em gargalhadas.

- Bom, vocês realmente se dão bem como se estivessem juntas a muito tempo..- analisou Blaine. – Parabéns, meninas.

- Sim, parabéns. – Kurt sorriu para elas. Antes de se virar novamente pra Blaine, tentando captar a atenção do rapaz – E depois, Quinn estava me contando os planos das duas de como se comportar quando as aulas delas voltarem..

- Ah, esse é um assunto difícil. Principalmente pra vocês, que são duas garotas...

- É, eu não sei o que acharia pior.. – Quinn ponderou – sofrer preconceito, ou ser alvo de olhares e piadas de homens machistas loucos por duas mulheres juntas.. Mas Rachel e eu decidimos não tornar isso publico, pelo menos por enquanto.. – ela deixou a insatisfação clara na voz.

- É, é uma opção frustrante, eu sei – Blaine segurou a outra mão dela brevemente – mas, depois de conhecer o tipo de gente que freqüenta a escola de vocês, me arrisco a dizer que é o mais seguro pra vocês..

- Rachel.. – Kurt chamou – você se lembra de um conversa que tivemos a um tempo atrás, logo depois da competição de duetos, quando você me chamou para cantarmos um dueto juntos? Em que você disse que não podia nem imaginar como era difícil ter sentimentos no ensino médio e não poder vive-los por medo de ser humilhado ou coisa pior? – Rachel assentiu – Pois é, querida, acho que agora você sabe como é..

- É.. – os dois trocaram um sorriso triste, conformados – mas eu estou disposta a lidar com tudo isso pra estar com Quinn..

- Vocês são realmente lindas juntas – Blaine observou – eu sei que essa é uma pergunta meio inadequada e que entre mulheres isso não é tão marcante assim, mas.. Quem é a passiva entre vocês?

- N-nós não.. – Rachel começou, mas Quinn a interrompeu.

- A Rachel!

- E-eu.. Quinn! – A morena estava constrangida.

- Eu não digo sexualmente falando, porque nós ainda não.. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido – mas no relacionamento em si, Rachel, com certeza.

- Porque? – Rachel perguntou, intrigada.

- Vejamos.. toda vez que vamos sair, eu te pego em casa e te levo de volta na hora marcada pelos seus pais.. Fui eu quem te pediu em namoro..

- É, ok. – Rachel admitiu com um sorriso. – Quinn me trata muito melhor do que qualquer outro garoto que eu já saí..

A garçonete chegou para anotar os pedidos, e enquanto esperavam, Blaine puxou uma discussão sobre igreja _versus_homossexualidade com Quinn, que se animou com o assunto. Kurt, que não era muito fã de religião, e Rachel, que tinha uma crença diferente, apenas ouviram, dando pequenas opiniões às vezes. Depois, Rachel perguntou sobre a política de intolerância contra o bullying da Dalton Academy. Kurt e Blaine começaram a falar sobre, animados. Conversaram longamente sobre isso, criticando a postura do McKinley High. Depois, falaram sobre campanhas como a "It's Gets Better", pra combater o bullying contra jovens gays, e a NOH8, que lutava pela união civil homossexual.

- Meu Deus, vocês três são realmente muito gays. – Rachel disse, rindo – e isso vindo da garota que foi criada por dois pais gays é muita coisa, acreditem..

Eles novamente riram. A noite toda foi ótima e, na hora de irem embora, tanto Rachel quanto Quinn estavam torcendo por um relacionamento de Kurt e Blaine.

O segundo jantar no restaurante foi apenas entre as duas, mas isso não significou que elas estivessem sozinhas. Outros dois casais participavam de um encontro duplo, dessa vez: Puck e Santana, Artie e Brittany. As meninas congelaram ao verem os amigos do Glee Club no local, soltando as mãos instantaneamente.

- Quer ir embora? Eles ainda não nos viram..

- Não, Rachel. Não tem nada demais, é só não darmos nenhuma bandeira.. Eles vão estranhar nós estarmos juntas aqui, mas é uma ótima ocasião para eles se acostumarem com o fato de que somos amigas agora. Mas, se você quiser ir embora, por causa da Santana, eu vou entender..

- Esqueça a Santana. Vem, vamos cumprimentá-los..

Brittany pareceu realmente feliz em vê-las e se levantou, abraçando as duas. Artie as cumprimentou com beijos nas mãos das duas, enquanto Puck apenas sorriu sedutoramente. Quinn revirou os olhos pro garoto, mas não deixou de sorrir. Rachel se aproximou dele, dando um beijo no alto da cabeça do rapaz. Ele havia raspado o moicano de novo. Santana apenas acenou com a cabeça para Rachel, quando seus olhos se encontraram. Rachel respondeu com o mesmo gesto. Quinn, por sua vez, fez questão de abraçar a amiga latina. Quanto mais próxima ficasse dela, menos problemas ela causaria para ela e Rachel.

- E então, ladies – Artie falou, parecendo, subitamente, que havia roubado o dicionário de Puck – o que vocês fazem aqui? E juntas, ainda por cima?

- Ah.. Rachel me fez o favor de me tirar de casa hoje.. eu já não aguentava mais ficar trancada vendo filmes o dia inteiro..

- Mas juntas? – Puck estranhou.

- É, você sabe.. depois que Rachel fez a burrada de cometer o mesmo erro que eu – ela fuzilou o rapaz com os olhos. – Nós vimos o quanto temos em comum.. Estamos dando um tempo nas brigas e raspadinhas por agora.. – ela forçou um sorriso maldoso.

- Quinn tem se mostrado uma ótima amiga. – Rachel abriu seu famoso sorriso – bom, vamos, Quinn?

- Sentem-se conosco, meninas.. – Artie ofereceu.

- Aaah, não, obrigada, Artie.. – Rachel agradeceu – mas só tem casais na mesa, seria estranho, não queremos atrapalhar..

Afastaram-se, sentando numa mesa distante do grupo. Escolheram um local aonde era mais fácil observá-los do que serem observadas por eles. Não arriscaram muitos toques ou demonstrações de carinho. Mas só a companhia uma da outra já era suficiente para elas. Rachel não havia mentido pro grupo. Quinn realmente havia se mostrado uma excelente amiga. Passavam horas conversando. Se entendiam com apenas olhares e, para surpresa das duas, concordavam em quase tudo. Lá pro fim do jantar, Quinn arriscou uma olhada para a outra mesa, percebendo algo que acontecia disfarçadamente. Olhou para Rachel e indicou com a cabeça a outra mesa.

Brittany e Santana seguravam as mãos por debaixo da mesa, sem que ninguém percebesse. Rachel olhou alarmada para Quinn que maneou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

- Isso não é preocupante? – Rachel questionou, sem entender o sorriso da namorada.

- Eu sabia que ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Elas nunca conseguiram ficar distantes uma da outra por muito tempo...

- Você.. aprova isso, então? Brittany está traindo o Artie!

- Bom.. é estranho ver Brit namorando com alguém, pra inicio de conversa.. Mas.. eles estão aqui com Puck e Santana.. e Puck sempre foi bem aberto em relação ao que acontecia entre elas, então.. talvez Artie também seja. Nós não sabemos, Rach.. e não cabe a nós julgarmos..

- Mas você disse, na festa, que não aprovava..

- Eu não aprovo o jeito como Santana já tratou a Brittany várias vezes. Mas, se a Brit não se incomoda e quer continuar passando por isso.. Quem sou eu pra não concordar? – Rachel contraiu os lábios, sem se convencer muito daquilo – Ela realmente gosta da Sant, Rachel.. e Sant gosta dela, do jeito dela, mas gosta.. eu tenho certeza que sim.

Ela olharam novamente pra mesa. Santana agora havia descalçado o sapato e deslizava o pé pela perna de Brittany sedutoramente. Rachel parou para perceber, por um instante, o assustador fato de que as duas ainda usavam o uniforme das cheerios, mesmo durante as férias.

- É, eu consigo ver qual é o "jeito dela".. – Rachel fez aspas com as mãos – Essa garota é tarada..

Rachel parecia um pouco irritada, então Quinn achou melhor já pedir a conta. Enquanto a garçonete limpava a mesa, Quinn se levantou, chamando Rachel para ir ao banheiro com ela. Saíram disfarçadamente, evitando atrair o olhar da outra mesa.

Mal entraram no banheiro e Quinn arrastou Rachel para o reservado, trancando a porta e prendendo a garota contra a mesma. Roubou-lhe um beijo cheio de vontade. Rachel foi pega de surpresa, mas correspondeu com intensidade. Terminou o beijo, afastando um pouco a namorada.

- Quinn! – sentiu Quinn buscando seu pescoço com os lábios e suspirou. - Quiiinn, o que você está fazendo?

- Tentando ter um pouco de intimidade com a minha namorada.. – ela levou os lábios até a orelha de Rachel, sussurrando – posso?

- Oh. Claro. – disse Rachel, trocando de posição com Quinn, pressionando o corpo da loira com o seu, antes de iniciar um novo beijo.

O beijo foi longo. Intenso. Se afastaram quase sem fôlego. Rachel imediatamente começou a distribuir beijinhos pelo pescoço de Quinn. A loira havia prendido o cabelo naquele dia. Não num rabo de cavalo alto, como o das cheerios, mas numa trança que caia pela lateral do pescoço. Estava incrivelmente linda. Rachel subiu a boca até a orelha dela, depositando um beijo molhado ali, antes expirar ar quente no local. Quinn arqueou o corpo, soltando um gemido alto e agudo. Rachel se afastou, olhando pra namorada.

- O que foi?

- Ponto fraco.. – Quinn suspirou, trazendo Rachel pra perto novamente, o corpo mole de desejo.

- Bom saber.. – ela repetiu o gesto, aproveitando a reação de Quinn.

Ouviram a porta principal do banheiro se abrir e, menos de um segundo depois, a porta do reservado ao lado delas bater. Se afastaram silenciosamente, se olhando assustadas. Ouviram um barulho de um beijo estalado vindo através da fina parede da divisória.

"Hmm, Brit.. você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso". Era a voz de Santana. Quinn revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Brittany.." Um gemido depois da frase. E logo depois outro. Gemidos altos e constantes. Rachel e Quinn trocaram mais um olhar, rindo em silencio, constrangidas. Rachel balançava a cabeça em negação, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ainda sorrindo, ergueu as sobrancelhas para Quinn.

- O que a gente faz? – perguntou num sussurro quase mudo.

Quinn levou o dedo aos próprios lábios, pedindo silencio. Depois, com muito cuidado, abriu a porta, chamando Rachel pra fora com o dedo. Saíram do banheiro rapidamente, encostando a porta de entrada.

- É, eu posso ver o "jeito dela" de gostar agora.. – Rachel comentou, irônica, e Quinn gargalhou.

Voltaram pra mesa, esperando a conta. Ao pagar, saíram do restaurante, se despedindo de Artie e Puck. Brittany e Santana ainda não haviam voltado, e os garotos discutiam animados sobre algum vídeo game ou coisa assim. Chegaram ao estacionamento já de mãos dadas. Estavam entrando no carro quando ouviram alguém chamando seus nomes.

- Q! Rachel! – Brittany veio correndo feliz até elas – Vocês fizeram as pazes, então?

- Sim, Brit, fizemos.. – Quinn sorriu pra amiga – estamos namorando.

- Oh! Parabéns! Ainda é um segredo?

- Sim, Brit. Você não contou a ninguém, contou?

- Nem ao meu diário.

- Ótimo. Continue a mantê-lo. – As loiras sorriram uma pra outra. – Parabéns por você e Santana também..

- Como você sabe que eu e Santana...? Oh meu Deus. Você tem poderes especiais, Q?

- Não, Brit.. Eu e Rachel vimos vocês duas de mãos dadas e deduzimos..

- Ah.. Vocês podem manter segredo sobre isso também? – ela olhou para as duas namoradas, insegura – Sant disse que ninguém pode saber, ou nós vamos ter que parar de fazer isso de novo..

- Tudo bem, Brittany – foi Rachel quem respondeu – será uma troca, então.

- Tá! – ela abraçou Quinn forte, e depois pulou em Rachel, abraçando a menina, que sorriu a contragosto. – Eu vou voltar pra lá, se não eles podem desconfiar.. boa noite, meninas.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Quinn? – Rachel perguntou, enquanto as duas entravam no carro – acho que eu estou começando a realmente gostar da sua amiga..

- Brittany é uma ótima pessoa, eu sempre disse isso..

- Sim.. ela é ótima.. só tem um péssimo gosto pra mulheres..

Estacionaram em frente a casa dos Berry. Rachel imediatamente quis planejar o que fariam no dia seguinte. Aquela era uma rotina deliciosa. Quinn não se cansava de ver a garota diariamente. Sem falar que adorava o jeito como Rachel sempre arrumava programas para as duas em todo o dia seguinte.

- Hm.. que dia da semana é amanhã? – Quinn estava completamente perdida no calendário, devido as férias de inverno.

- Terça-feira. Sua mãe provavelmente vai estar em casa e vai querer que fiquemos por lá.. Mas eu estava pensando em você vir pra cá e assistirmos um filme que eu acho que você vai gostar..

- Eu vou gostar? Qual é o filme?

- Ué.. venha amanhã pra cá e descubra, Quinney.

- Tudo bem, anãzinha.. – ela puxou Rachel para um beijo de boa noite. – Te amo.

- Eu também, Quinn. Boa noite.

Quinn chegou na casa de Rachel logo depois do almoço. Cumprimentou Hiram e Leroy, que lavavam a louça, e recebeu um beijo de Rachel, que terminava de preparar uma enorme bacia de pipoca. Pegou também uma jarra de suco e dois copos. Quinn a ajudou a levar todas as coisas, mas, ao se dirigir para a sala de TV, foi chamada de volta por Rachel.

- Não vamos ver o filme na TV.. eu baixei ele por torrent, vamos assistir no notebook, no meu quarto.

Quinn assentiu, seguindo Rachel até o quarto. Ela puxou uma pequena mesinha e colocou colada a cama, depositando os copos e a jarra de suco. Quinn retirou os sapatos, ficando mais a vontade. Novamente, usava apenas short e camiseta esportiva. Havia voltado a fazer frio, então ela simplesmente se enfiou debaixo das cobertas de Rachel, esperando a garota ajeitar o notebook na cama, numa posição aonde as duas poderiam ver.

- Então.. eu geralmente sou contra downloads ilegais.. mas eu realmente achei que você fosse gostar desse filme, e eu duvido que ele vá passar em qualquer um dos três cinemas de Lima, então eu abri uma exceção..

- Qual é o filme, Rach?

- Black Swan, com a Natalie Portman.. estreou a pouco tempo.. Você já ouviu falar?

- É claro que já, Rachel! – Quinn parecia animada. Rachel deu um sorriso presunçoso, ao perceber que tinha acertado. Já conhecia bem o gosto de filmes da namorada.

- Eu pensei que seria o filme perfeito para assistirmos juntas.. tem cenas do lago dos cisnes, que é um dos meus espetáculos de dança favoritos.. e é um thriller, que eu sei que você gosta.. e tem cenas..

- De um romance lésbico. – a loira mordeu os lábios – É, eu sei..

- O que, eu acho, agradaria as duas..

- Sim. Dá logo play nisso e vem deitar comigo, Rachel..

Rachel pos o filme para rodar, deitando-se ao lado de Quinn, se aconchegando a ela debaixo do edredom. Quinn ajeitou-se na cama, abraçando Rachel por trás, ficando de conchinha com a namorada. Subiu a cabeça nos travesseiros para poder enxergar melhor a tela. Deu um pequeno beijo no ombro de Rachel, que resmungou em aprovação.

- Sabe, Quinn.. Eu adoro a sua mãe.. mas eu não aguento mais ver filmes com ela. Assim é muito melhor.. – ela puxou o braço da namorada, fazendo com que ela a abraçasse mais forte.

Assistiram ao filme trocando carinhos. Estavam realmente próximas e Rachel percebia o quanto Quinn estava gostando pela atenção que a garota prestava. Ela nem ao menos se movia. Mal tocou na pipoca e só fazia pequenos comentários, com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido. Então a cena de sexo rolou na tela, e Rachel sentiu o corpo de Quinn se retesar. A respiração da loira ficou pesada em seu pescoço e ela tencionou o abraço que dava na namorada. Rachel correu as pontas dos dedos pelo braço de Quinn, mas isso só a deixou mais tensa. Ambas sentiram os pelos do braço dela se arrepiando, e Rachel não aguentou mais. Se virou nos braços de Quinn, com certa dificuldade, e a beijou.

Quinn não negou o beijo, e Rachel se aproveitou da situação, prolongando-o por vários minutos. Esticou a mão, sem afastar os lábios dos de Quinn, e, abrindo os olhos por um momento pausou o filme, para voltar a se dedicar completamente ao beijo. Dessa vez foi a mão de Rachel que viajou perigosamente até os seios de Quinn. Ela espalmou a mão entre eles, forçando Quinn a deitar-se de costas na cama, imediatamente ficando por cima dela.

Quinn levou as mãos a cintura de Rachel, apertando forte, ao sentir a mão dela massageando um dos seus seios. Rachel colocou cada um dos joelhos de um lado dos quadris de Quinn, apoiando melhor o próprio corpo. Levou a mão livre ao outro seio de Quinn, massageando os dois ao mesmo tempo agora. O bojo do sutiã da garota impedia um contato maior, mas aquilo já era o suficiente pra enlouquecer Quinn. A loira quebrou o beijo por um momento, deixando escapar um gemido. Sentou-se na cama, fazendo assim Rachel ficar em seu colo.

Voltaram a se beijar, com ainda mais intensidade que antes. Quinn levou a mão até um dos seios da namorada, retribuindo a caricia. Rachel gemeu dentro da boca dela. Uma das mãos da morena subiu um pouco, entrando pela gola da camiseta dela e brincando com a alça do sutiã da loira. Rachel afastou minimamente as suas bocas, inspirando fundo e criando coragem para fazer o pedido.

- T-tira.. Tira a sua camiseta, só um pouco?

- O q-que? – ela sentiu as mãos de Rachel se moverem para a barra da sua camiseta, entrando pelas suas costas e acariciando, subindo o tecido no caminho – Rachel, não..

- Por favor.. eu não vou fazer nada demais.. eu só quero te ver e te sentir um pouco.. Eu juro que não vou passar dos limites.. – ela deslizou uma das mãos até a barriga de Quinn, por debaixo da blusa.

- Não! – Quinn moveu rapidamente as duas mãos para segurar o braço da garota.

- O que foi, Quinn? – ela percebeu a tensão da outra garota, e retirou as mãos, levando elas até o rosto da namorada, fazendo carinho.

- Eu.. – ela deixou as próprias mãos pousarem sobre as coxas de Rachel. – Eu adoraria fazer isso, Rach.. mas.. Rachel, meu corpo não é tão bonito quanto o seu.. eu tive um filho. Eu ainda tenho marcas, estrias pela pele.. – ela mordeu os lábios, aflita – tem muito tempo que eu não ficou assim na frente de alguém, nem mesmo da minha mãe..

- É isso? – Rachel suspirou, mais aliviada. Puxou a própria camisa pra fora do corpo devagar, ficando apenas com um sutiã branco, de renda. – eu nunca fiquei assim na frente de ninguém.. – ela sussurrou, espantada com o que estava fazendo, mas segura. Quinn correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, fascinada – você não precisa se sentir insegura.. eu vou te achar linda de qualquer jeito..

E então, Quinn finalmente ergueu os braços, permitindo que Rachel tirasse delicadamente a peça de roupa. Estava usando um sutiã azul claro. Rachel fez ela se deitar novamente na cama, correndo os olhos pelo corpo dela. Seu abdômen era perfeitamente definido, mas haviam pequenas marcas, mais claras que a pele, por toda a sua lateral. Nada demais. Pelo jeito que Quinn falou, ela esperava coisa pior. Olhou para o rosto da namorada. Ela estava completamente corada, e olhava pra Rachel ansiosa, como se esperasse uma opinião dela. Rachel sorriu meigamente.

- Você é linda, meu amor.. – ela deslizou os dedos pela barriga de Quinn, acariciando – linda..

Voltou a ficar por cima de Quinn. As duas gemeram com o contato de pele com pele, os corpos de ambas quentes. Rachel voltou a beijar Quinn, num ritmo quase violento agora. As mãos de Quinn viajam pelas costas da morena, brincando com o fecho do seu sutiã, antes de subirem para o cabelo castanho, o puxando de leve. Rachel se sentou novamente sobre o quadril da namorada. Quinn a observou por um momento, parando para reparar o quão linda ela era. Rachel estava usando uma saia pregueada quase da mesma cor do sutiã. Seus cabelos estavam atrapalhados e volumosos, caindo sobre o rosto. Quinn sentiu um calor subir por suas pernas, dentro dela. Estava completamente excitada.

Rachel depositiu um beijo leve e demorado na altura do estomago de Quinn. Subiu beijos molhados pelo seu colo, indo até o pescoço e voltando. A loira já apertava os lençóis com força, tentando se controlar. Rachel então descansou a boca sobre uma das costelas de Quinn, logo abaixo da bainha do sutiã. Passou a língua demoradamente pelo local, fazendo Quinn emitir um gemido alto.

- Shhh.. – Pediu Rachel, ajeitando-se melhor sobre Quinn. Ela sentou-se sobre o abdômen nu da loira e, pelo contato da sua pele com a calcinha úmida da morena, Quinn percebeu que a namorada está tão excitada quanto ela. Rachel levou a boca até a orelha de Quinn, dando mais um beijo, brincando com a língua ali. O ar quente novamente escapou da sua boca, e Quinn se contorceu embaixo dela, levando um dos pulsos rapidamente a boca, mordendo o local para sufocar um novo gemido.

- Para, Rachel. Por favor, para. – O pedido de Quinn saiu quase como uma súplica. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas de Rachel, tentando se controlar.

- O que foi? – Rachel sentou-se novamente, olhando pra Quinn preocupada.

- Nada.. mas se nós continuarmos agora, eu vou ver o carteiro ser atropelado.. – As duas riram, e Quinn começou a relaxar o corpo.

- Acho que eu vou ter que voltar atrás no que eu disse então.. Você não é tão mais resistente assim do que um garoto..

- Não se atreva a me comparar com um homem! – ela deu um leve tapa na coxa de Rachel, rindo.

Relaxaram por mais algum tempo, rindo. Rachel então se inclinou novamente sobre Quinn, iniciando um beijo leve. A loira retribuiu, sem deixar Rachel aprofundar o beijo.

- Vamos continuar...? – Rachel perguntou, sugestiva.

- Eu acho melhor não, Rachel..

- Porque não? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Porque se continuarmos agora, eu não vou conseguir parar, e talvez você não consiga também. – ela se sentiu completamente vermelha, o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha. – Eu não sei o que você espera disso, nunca conversamos sobre.. mas eu não quero fazer isso assim.. seus pais estão em casa e podem entrar a qualquer momento. Eu quero que nossa primeira vez seja bem planejada, e aconteça no momento certo. Não.. simplesmente aconteça, porque não conseguimos nos controlar..

Rachel mordeu o lábio, assentindo com a cabeça. Também estava um pouco envergonhada com o assunto.

- Eu concordo. Vamos terminar o filme, então?

- Vamos.. – ela viu Rachel se preparando para vestir a camiseta, e segurou a mão dela – Não poe isso não.. – ela puxou Rachel pra se deitar perto dela. A morena deitou sua cabeça no seu colo. – Isso, fica assim comigo..

Ela buscou o notebook, voltando um pouco o filme e dando play novamente. Rachel cobriu as duas, voltando a prestar atenção na tela. Acabaram adormecendo logo depois do filme.

Acordaram no fim da tarde, com Hiram batendo na porta do quarto insistentemente.

- Meninas? Posso entrar?

Rachel e Quinn despertaram automaticamente, correndo para colocarem as respectivas blusas.

- Um momento, pai! – Rachel pediu, nervosa, colocando a blusa. Assegurou-se que Quinn estava vestida antes de ir até a porta e abri-la. – Desculpa, nós acabamos dormindo depois do filme..

- Tudo bem, querida.. O lanche está pronto, você e Quinn podem vir assim que quiserem..

- T-tudo bem, já estamos descendo.

Hiram saiu da porta do quarto, e as namoradas trocaram um olhar aliviado, antes de irem pra mesa.

Depois do lanche, o casal Berry as chamou para a maratona de seriados. Já estavam no fim da penúltima temporada. Mas Rachel recusou, chamando Quinn para dar uma volta ao ar livre, ficarem um pouco na praça que havia ali perto. A namorada concordou. Rachel emprestou um casaco a ela e saíram, abraçadas.

- Hm.. esse casaco tem o seu cheiro.. é bom..

- O seu também é.. – disse Rachel, afundando o rosto no pescoço da namorada.

- Porque quis sair de casa hoje, Rach? – a loira perguntou, ao chegarem a praça.

- Não gosto de dormir de tarde.. acordo me sentindo enjoada, como se tivesse perdido o dia todo.. – ela se sentou num dos bancos do local, puxando Quinn para deitar com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.. – ela ergueu os olhos para conseguir enxergar o rosto de Rachel. O local estava vazio, então Quinn não hesitou em segurar a mão da namorada e dar vários beijinhos pelo local.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, num silencio confortável, sentindo o ar fresco do inicio da noite. Até que Rachel resolveu puxar um assunto que, mesmo que ela afastasse da sua mente, se condenando, já estava a incomodando a algum tempo.

- Q? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Rach.. – ela ficou tensa com o tom de voz de Rachel, mas permitiu mesmo assim.

- Como foi.. sabe.. a sua primeira vez? – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não se incomodou.

Quinn pareceu pensativa por um instante. Evitou os olhos de Rachel, fixando o olhar no horizonte.

- Bom.. Minha primeira.. e única vez.. foi.. sei lá, acho que foi só ruim..

- Porque, Quinn?

- Eu estava bêbada.. não conseguia pensar direito.. Puck falou várias coisas românticas e eu acabei cedendo, mas eu não estava pronta.. – ela estremeceu ao se lembrar daquilo – e eu acho que.. Puck não acreditou que eu fosse realmente virgem.. ou talvez ele também estivesse bêbado.. não sei.. mas ele não foi cuidadoso o suficiente.. Doeu. Muito. Sangrou.. acho que, em algum momento, eu até consegui sentir prazer. – engoliu em seco – mas então, acabou. Eu não consegui.. sabe.. – ela sentiu o rosto queimar – ter um orgasmo.. – ela disse rapidamente, constrangida, antes de concluir – e no dia seguinte, eu ainda estava dolorida.. enfim.. tirou qualquer vontade de eu fazer aquilo novamente. Pelo menos, não com um homem..

Rachel tinha os lábios contraídos, olhando para a namorada, compreensiva. Fazia um leve carinho nos cabelos loiros.

- Desculpa ter puxado esse assunto, Quinn.. eu não sabia que havia sido tão traumatizante pra você..

- Tudo bem.. agora já passou.. ter um filho dói mil vezes mais, acredite. – ela se permitiu um sorriso, e Rachel sorriu também. – eu só queria ter tido uma primeira vez melhor..

- Você acha que isso ajudou em.. você sabe.. sua sexualidade?

- Não, com certeza não. Eu já pensava nisso antes de dormir com Puck.. mas depois disso eu meio que tive certeza.. sei lá, eu fiquei pensando que, quando eu tivesse minha primeira vez com uma garota, ia compensar, entende? Que seria.. mais carinhoso, menos doloroso.. no tempo certo.. eu só ficava pensando em como eu queria que fosse perfeito..

- Vai ser. – ela abaixou-se, dando um leve beijo na namorada. – eu vou me assegurar de que seja..

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso pra Rachel, um pouco envergonhada, mas feliz pelas palavras dela. Deu mais um beijo nela, relaxando ali até a hora de irem embora.

No dia seguinte, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a namorar, as duas garotas não se viram. Judy havia começado a frequentar um clube de caridade, só de senhoras cristãs, e insistiu para que Quinn fosse com ela a reunião do dia seguinte, para apresentar a filha. Judy disse que ainda era muito cedo para que ela levasse Rachel junto, mas fez questão de que a filha fosse. Rachel entendeu.

Quinn ficou até um pouco aliviada em não ver Rachel aquele dia. Os acontecimentos recentes entre elas, e depois a conversa na praça, a deixavam excitada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ela não podia negar que havia pensado bastante sobre o assunto. Na verdade, passou a tarde toda pensando sobre, a mente viajando pra muito longe das senhoras que tomavam chá conversando sobre sabe-se lá o que.

A noite, ao chegar em casa, não aguentava mais de saudade de Rachel. Ligou para a garota, ansiando por ouvir sua voz.

- Alô?

- Rach! Que saudade...

- Você é muito carente! Não tem nem 24 horas que não nos vemos, Q.. – Quinn percebeu, pela sua voz, que ela sorria.

- Mas já é o suficiente pra mim.. O que você fez hoje?

- Meus pais finalmente terminaram de re-assistir Friends!

- Oh, que bom! Eles voltam a trabalhar semana que vem também, não é?

- Sim.. mas eu estou com medo..

- Porque?

- Hoje ainda é quarta.. tenho medo deles entrarem em depressão sem tem o que fazer até lá. – as duas riram.

- E o que você quer fazer amanhã?

- Eu estava pensando em ir ao Breadstix pela ultima vez.. na sexta vai estar lotado, como de costume, e as pessoas da escola vão estar começando a voltar de viagem e tal.. e quando voltarmos as aulas vai ser arriscado irmos lá.. então podemos fazer uma pequena despedida das férias..

- Por mim, ótimo. – ela mordeu os lábios, testando a namorada – te pego as 8?

- Você só vem me pegar na hora do jantar? Ahh, achei que íamos nos ver a tarde..

- Ué, você não disse que eu era muito carente.. agora aguenta esse tempo sem me ver.. – ela não se segurou e gargalhou. – tá, posso almoçar ai amanhã, então? Minha mãe vai sair amanhã cedo, e disse que prefere que eu vá pra sua casa mesmo..

- Claro! Vou avisar ao meu pai Hiram pra fazer um assado com bacon pra você..

- É sério?

- Sim.. só dessa vez, está bem?

- Tudo bem, meu amor..

Passaram uma tarde agradável com os pais de Rachel no dia seguinte. Depois do almoço, delicioso, Leroy sugeriu que eles jogassem alguma coisa. Fizeram uma disputa de casais no jogo Imagem & Ação. Os dois homens eram extremamente engraçados, e arrancaram lágrimas de riso de Quinn com as mímicas que faziam. Rachel, também com um enorme sorriso no rosto, olhou para a namorada, registrando o fato de que nunca havia a visto tão alegre. Quinn geralmente era séria e contida, mas no ultimo mês ela havia descoberto uma nova Quinn, mais solta e divertida. Sua gargalhada era deliciosa de se ouvir, e o sorriso da garota era a coisa mais linda do mundo, pra Rachel.

Chegaram ao restaurante um pouco atrasadas, devido aos jogos da tarde. Já havia muita gente no local, mas elas não se importariam. Exceto pelo fato de que.. ao entrarem para procurar uma mesa, deram de cara com Finn e Santana, sentados numa mesa próxima a porta. Os dois não as viram, mas Quinn rapidamente puxou Rachel pra fora do local.

- Vamos embora. Deixa pra lá, nós voltamos amanhã..

- Não, Quinn! Eu não me importo, de verdade..

- Você não se importa em passar a noite toda vendo os dois juntos?

- Eu não vou.. ficar olhando. E a gente pega uma mesa afastada, não vamos nem vê-los. Vem, amor..

Entraram novamente no restaurante, pedindo ao garçom uma mesa bem afastada. Enquanto esperavam, foram percebidas pelo outro casal. Se cumprimentaram brevemente por olhares, antes das garotas irem finalmente para a mesa escolhida, aonde nem enxergavam os outros dois. Apesar da tensão, jantaram com calma, conversando sobre os jogos de mais cedo e Rachel contando de coisas da sua infância. Aparentemente, ela sempre se divertiu muito com os pais, ao contrário de Quinn, que nunca foi realmente próxima de Russell.

Já comiam a sobremesa. Pudim para Quinn, salada de frutas para Rachel. A morena tentava convencer a namorada dos benefícios de comer mais frutas, quando Santana passou pela mesa delas, depositando um bilhete na frente de Quinn e seguindo em direção ao banheiro feminino. Quinn o abriu, receosa. Haviam apenas duas palavras escritas nele. "_Banheiro. AGORA!_". Quinn passou o bilhete para Rachel e se levantou, seguindo a latina.

- O que foi, Santana?

- Desembucha, Quinn. – Ela fechou a porta atrás delas. – Você está comendo a Berry, é isso?

Quinn olhou para ela, com medo. Se conheciam desde crianças. Eram amigas, acima de tudo.

- E então? Estão juntas ou não?

- Estamos, Sant..

- Eu sabia! Eu perguntei várias vezes pra Brit, e ela desmentiu.. mas eu sabia! Eu sempre desconfiei que você jogava no outro time, Q.. – ela sorriu malvadamente, maneando a cabeça.

- Você não vai contar pra ninguém, vai? Por favor, Sant..

- Q, eu não contei nem quando você ficou grávida.. Ok, eu ainda estou irritada com o fato de você ter contado sobre o meu silicone pra treinadora.. – ela cogitou a hipótese, por um momento. – Ela seria a única pessoa que eu contaria, pra conseguir voltar a ser capitã.. mas do jeito que ela anda a favor dos gays e esquisitos, é capaz dela te dar uma medalha de bom comportamento... Não vou contar, Q..

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, abraçando a amiga. – O que você faz aqui com esse idiota do Finn? Eu achei que você estivesse bem com Brittany.. Eu e Rachel ouvimos vocês aqui, no outro dia.. Foi sem querer – completou, constrangida. – você disse que a amava, Sant.. você nunca disse isso pra ela antes..

- Eu sei.. E você sabe que é verdade, mesmo eu nunca tendo falado.. mas nunca vai ser público. Eu e Brittany.. é uma coisa só entre nós duas. É um acordo silencioso. A nossa segurança é o fato de que não nos importamos com os garotos no meio.. E, assim, ninguém fala sobre. Eu preciso estar com algum cara, pra defender ela.. Puck não é mais tão confiável assim.. Você acredita que ele está afim da Lauren? – ela fez uma cara de nojo – então, eu preciso de outro.. E nem fui eu quem foi atrás do Finn.. ele me ligou ontem e me chamou pra sair, não tenho culpa.

Quinn sabia muito bem o porque disso. Na ultima semana, ele havia ligado para Rachel várias vezes, mas a garota não havia atendido. Quinn estava do lado dela em quase todas as ligações, e viu o olhar determinado da garota em ignorá-las.

- Brittany está de acordo com isso? – Quinn inquiriu.

- Sim.. Ela tem o senhor rodinhas, afinal de contas..

- Bom, então, contanto que você mantenha ele bem longe da minha namorada, tudo bem por mim..

- Ele nem ao menos desconfia, Q. Quando vocês chegaram hoje, ele disse que ficava feliz com a amizade de vocês, apesar de não entender. Mas, então... entre vocês é uma coisa tipo.. exclusiva e totalmente gay?

- Sim..

- As coisas vão ser difíceis pra vocês, capitã.. – ela disse, irônica.

- Nós sabemos.. mas posso contar com você, certo?

- Claro.. – elas se abraçaram por um momento. – mantenha essa anã longe do meu homem.. – as duas riram e saíram do banheiro.

Quinn foi em direção a sua mesa, mas estancou no meio do caminho. Finn estava com as mãos apoiadas na cadeira de Rachel, conversando com ela. A garota parecia um pouco incomodada, mas sorria pra ele de forma simpática. Varias coisas invadiram a cabeça de Quinn naquele momento. O beijo no ano novo. As ligações insistentes dele. O receio que ela tinha em tocar no nome dele, analisando a expressão de Rachel pra ver se ela se afetava. O medo de perdê-la. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, e fechou a cara, caminhando até eles de braços cruzados.

- Quinn! Oi! – ele sorriu bobamente. Quinn não respondeu.

- Vamos embora, Rachel?

- Você não terminou sua sobremesa..

- Eu perdi a fome. – ela ainda está em pé, as sobrancelhas erguidas numa expressão de raiva.

- Sente-se, Quinn.. Eu já pedi a conta.. – ela olhou para a garota, amaciando o tom de voz – por favor, Q..

A loira se sentou, ainda de braços cruzados, os lábios contraídos. Finn percebeu o olhar raivoso da garota e, interpretando aquilo como uma reprovação de Quinn ao fato de que ele poderia fazer mal a sua nova amiga, abraçou Rachel, depositando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela, e se despediu das duas, sorrindo pra elas.

Rachel olhou pra ela, insegura. Quinn revirou os olhos, irritada. Pagaram a conta e seguiram para a casa dos Berry, completamente em silencio. Rachel arriscava olhar pra ela as vezes, mas Quinn não tirava o olho do transito, dirigindo de cara fechada. Ao chegarem, o único movimento de Quinn após estacionarem foi cruzar os braços novamente, sem olhar pra Rachel.

- Quinn. Quinn, por favor, olhe pra mim. – Quinn virou o rosto para ela, a expressão de irritação ainda presente. – Argh! Desça do carro, vamos lá pra dentro conversar.

Quinn bufou, saindo do carro atrás de Rachel e entrando na casa.

- Por favor, Quinn, converse comigo..

- Conversar sobre o que, Rachel? Agora você vai querer me explicar o que aconteceu? Você vai dizer que existe uma explicação pro fato de eu sair por um segundo e, quando eu voltar, aquele idiota estar em cima de você!

- Não chame ele de idiota, Quinn..

- E você ainda defende ele! – ela aumentou o tom de voz – honestamente, Rachel..

Nesse momento, os pais de Rachel saíram da sala, atraídos pelas vozes alteradas das duas.

- Meninas? O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Leroy, preocupado.

- Não é nada, pai.. só uma discussão.. eu e Quinn precisamos conversar em particular por um momento, mas não é nada demais.

Quinn agora, além de nervosa, estava constrangida. Rachel pediu licença aos pais e caminhou até seu quarto. Quinn murmurou um pedido de desculpas aos Berry antes de seguir a namorada. Rachel fechou a porta, sustentando o olhar de Quinn.

- Ótimo, Rachel, realmente ótimo. Agora seus pais vão pensar que nós estamos brigando..

- E nós não estamos? Você até está com aquele olhar de cheerio malvada. Eu honestamente estou com medo de você nesse momento.

- Eu.. – Quinn quebrou no momento em que Rachel disse que estava com medo dela. – eu seria incapaz de brigar com você.. – ela deu um passo em direção a Rachel, que não se moveu.

- Você já está praticamente brigando, Quinn. Eu não ia explicar nada. Eu só ia pedir desculpas.. Ele foi falar comigo, me perguntou porque não retornei as ligações dele.. Eu juro que eu cortei ele logo, pedi pra ele parar de ligar.. Mas ele continuou ali, conversando comigo.. Eu não sabia como fazer ele se afastar.. mas eu não dei bola pra ele em nenhum momento, eu te garanto..

Uma lagrima escorreu do olho de Quinn e ela a secou rapidamente, irritada. Puxou Rachel pra um abraço apertado, possessivo.

- Desculpa ter gritado com você, ter desconfiado.. Eu sou uma idiota..

- Não, eu entendo.. eu teria ciúmes também.. me desculpa, eu só não sabia como afastar ele.. eu não sabia se podia falar que estava saindo com outra pessoa.. me desculpa, Quinney.

- Tudo bem.. eu.. tenho que aprender a controlar meu ciúmes também.. – ela se afastou minimamente, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela – eu tenho tanto medo de te perder pra ele, Rachel.. – deixou escapar o medo que a assolava desde o primeiro momento em que percebeu que estava apaixonada por Rachel. Novas lágrimas brotaram nos seus olhos e ela se abraçou a Rachel de novo, sufocando os soluços de choro contra o ombro dela.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos. Rachel fazia um carinho leve nos cabelos loiros da garota, murmurando que estava tudo bem e o quanto ela a amava. Aos poucos, o choro de Quinn foi diminuindo, e ela se afastou um pouco de Rachel, que levou as mãos ao rosto dela. Limpou as ultimas lágrimas que escorriam ali, antes de depositar beijinhos por todo o seu rosto. Terminou com um longo selinho. Se afastou, a olhando por um segundo, criando coragem de dizer tudo o que queria dizer pra loira.

- Não existe a menor possibilidade de você me perder pra ele. Eu te amo. Eu sou sua. Só sua.. – hesitou por um momento, mas continuou, diminuindo o tom de voz – eu quero ser sua da maneira como eu nunca fui dele e de mais ninguém, Quinn..

Rachel corou. Havia pensado naquilo durante todo o dia anterior e estava decidida, mas falar sobre ainda era um problema. O olhar de Quinn estava perdido no dela, processando as informações da fala de Rachel.

- Como assim, Rachel?

- Você entendeu, Quinn.. – ela mordeu os lábios, sugestiva. – olha, eu sei que você tem alguma espécie de trauma em relação a isso.. Eu não sei se você está preparada pra isso, mas eu quero te dizer.. que eu estou. Eu nunca estive, antes. Nunca me senti segura pra isso.. mas com você, eu me sinto.. Eu quero ser sua, completamente.

- Você quer? – ela estava um pouco atordoada.

- Quero. – ela disse, decidida. – Você quer?

- Eu.. – ela sorriu genuinamente – claro que eu quero, Rachel.. – ela colou a boca nos lábios de Rachel, sussurrando suas palavras ali – eu sou louca por você..

Elas trocaram um beijo apaixonado e longo. Quinn abraçou Rachel forte pela cintura, enquanto a morena a trazia pra perto, as mãos percorrendo suas costas em direção a sua nuca. Se separaram devagar, ligeiramente ofegantes.

- Eu quero fazer isso.. antes de voltarmos as aulas, Quinn. – Rachel buscou a mão dela, segurando entre as suas, passando segurança – segunda-feira vai ser um dia difícil, acho que nós duas sabemos disso.. – Quinn assentiu – mas eu não quero que haja duvidas. Eu quero tenhamos certeza total do nosso amor.. porque assim, nada vai nos abalar.

- Rachel, você não está fazendo isso pra me provar alguma coisa, está? Não faça isso..

- Quinn, não seja boba.. Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu não aguento mais de vontade.. – ela sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn – você também me deixa louca, Q..

Quinn sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo e se afastou, sorrindo.

- Como vamos fazer isso, Rachel? Minha mãe.. seus pais.. – Rachel pos um dedo sobre os lábios dela, a calando.

- Shh.. Deixa isso comigo, ok? Você sabe como eu gosto de programar as coisas..

Trocaram mais um beijo demorado. Rachel deslizava as mãos pelas laterais do corpo da namorada, mas ao perceber os pelos do corpo de Quinn eriçados, achou melhor se afastar rapidamente, deixando a outra garota com um sorriso frustrado no rosto.

- Vem, vamos voltar pra sala.. Daqui a pouco meus pais vão começar a achar que nós nos matamos dentro do quarto..

Ela puxou Quinn para a sala, aonde o casal Berry as esperava, preocupados. Pareceram aliviados ao verem as duas saírem de mãos dadas.

- Então, tudo bem? – perguntou o homem negro.

- Sim, tudo bem, Leroy.. – Quinn se adiantou em responder – eu tive um ataque de ciúmes louco por causa da sua filha, mas ela me perdoou..

- Que bom.. ficamos felizes em saber que estão bem..

- Eu já vou pra casa agora.. minha mãe fica preocupada, vocês sabem.. – O casal trocou um olhar, rindo. A rigidez de Judy já havia virado piada entre os quatro. – Boa noite, Hiram, Leroy.. – Virou-se pra Rachel, dando um longo selinho nela. – Boa noite, meu amor..

Rachel a levou até a porta, dando um beijo mais intenso nela. Quinn ficou levemente vermelha, com a presença dos sogros.

- Boa noite, Q..

- Eu te amo, Rachel..

- Eu também te amo.

Rachel fechou a porta, olhando envergonhada pros pais, que sorriam pra ela, achando graça da situação.

- Vamos, querida, pra cama..

- Hm.. pai.. papai.. amanhã.. será que poderíamos conversar? Eu tenho uma coisa a pedir pra vocês..

- Claro. Amanhã. Boa noite, filha.

Antes de dormir, Rachel não conseguiu se controlar e ligou pra Quinn. Ela tinha acabado de chegar em casa.

- Eu só liguei pra avisar.. que amanhã eu vou conversar com meus pais.. Eles tem uma casa de campo perto do Lake Erie.. Eu vou sugerir para eles irem passar o fim de semana lá.. e termos a casa só pra gente.. sabe..

- Rachel! Não! Assim eu nunca vou ter coragem de olhar pra cara deles de novo..

- Que besteira, Quinn. Até parece que eu não vou contar pra eles, quando acontecer..

- Você vai?

- Claro.. eu não gosto de esconder nada deles, você sabe..

- Ah.. – suspirou – ok, então, eu acho que posso conviver com o constrangimento eterno.. – Elas riram. – Você tem certeza absoluta de que quer fazer isso, Rachel?

- Sim. – ela ficou insegura por um momento – você não?

- Eu.. – hesitou. Amava Rachel. Mesmo com algumas duvidas, sabia que ela também a amava. E, mais do que isso, confiava na pequena diva. Não havia o que temer. – Sim, eu tenho certeza.. eu acho que estou pronta pra fazer isso.

_I think I'm ready now.._

_**N/A**__**: **__**hmm.. vejamos, por onde começar?**__****_

_**capitulo enorme, né?**__****_

_**bom.. eu vejo muito o Blaine como esse gay-modelo, que luta pela causa e tal.. e eu vejo a Quinn assim também.. como eu disse numa das respostas a reviews, eu acho a Quinn muito politizada.. não vejo como eles não poderiam ser amigos!**____****_

_**na cena do banheiro.. Brittana e Faberry.. bom, eis ai um dos segredos da humanidade: é isso que as mulheres fazem quando vão juntas ao banheiro.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**__****_

_**bom.. eu realmente acho que Black Swan seria um ótimo filme pras duas! e acho que elas (e vocês) gostaram da sessão 8-) HAHAHAHAHA :x**__****_

_**mais do que sacanagem, eu quis mostrar um pouco da insegurança da Quinn e tal.. não sei se consegui passar isso completamente, mas eu tentei..**____****_

_**e, sobre a escolha da música pro capitulo.. acho que qualquer pessoa que tenha um minimo de sanidade é capaz de perde-la ao ouvir a voz da Quinn/Dianna no ultimo verso de Toxic, na versão Glee.. mais alguém ai já reparou nisso? é no minino.. orgásmatico. HAHAHAAHAH**__****_

_**enfim, acho que vocês já sabem o que acontece no próximo capitulo.. ultimas emoções!**_


	12. Head Over Feet

Rachel se preparou psicologicamente para a conversa que teria com seus pais na manhã seguinte. Sabia que esse momento chegaria desde que, aos 13 anos, após a sua primeira menstruação, os dois pais vieram conversar com ela sobre sexo. Repassou mentalmente tudo o que falaria, enquanto fazia seus exercícios matinais, antes de se dirigir pra mesa de café da manhã. Olhou para os dois nervosa, pensando em como começar o assunto.

- E então, querida? Ontem você disse que tinha uma coisa a pedir.. o que é? – Hiram perguntou.

- É que.. bom.. Na verdade, eu queria conversar com vocês antes.. Quinn e eu conversamos esses dias e resolvemos que queremos.. começar a termos relações sexuais. – ela sentiu o rosto corar instantaneamente.

- Oh! – exclamou Leroy – Vocês ainda não fizeram?

- N-não..

- Seu pai e eu achávamos que já havia acontecido, pelo fato de você ter escondido seu relacionamento no começo, e depois por vocês passarem algum tempo sozinhas no quarto.. – Hiram admitiu, sorrindo – Estávamos decepcionados, nos perguntando quando você nos contaria..

- Eu.. eu não esconderia uma coisa importante dessas de vocês, pai.. – os dois homens sorriram com orgulho. – enfim.. Quinn e eu decidimos fazer isso antes da volta as aulas.. Por motivos simbólicos. Ela teve uma crise de ciúmes ontem, disse que se sente insegura em relação a mim e Finn.. então acho que essa é uma ótima forma de tornamos nosso relacionamento ainda mais sério e dar a ela a segurança necessária.

- Vocês está fazendo isso só pra curar a insegurança da Quinn? Eu não acho isso certo, Rachel..

- Não, não é só por isso, pai Hiram.. Nós viemos trabalhando isso a algum tempo.. como eu disse, só resolvemos fazer antes da volta as aulas por motivos simbólicos. – o pai suspirou ao ouvir a explicação da filha.

- Quinn está te pressionando a fazer isso?

- Não, de maneira nenhuma..

- Você está pressionando Quinn?

- Não.. – a garota riu, constrangida com a suposição do pai.

- Vocês não acham que é muito cedo? Vocês só namoram a um mês..

- É, eu estive pensando sobre isso.. Mas, se vocês pararem pra analisar, eu nunca tive um namoro tão sério quanto o meu com ela. Nos vemos diariamente, ela conhece vocês, eu conheço a família dela.. Usamos um símbolo de compromisso e, levando em conta que se trata de um relacionamento homossexual, somos até relativamente muito assumidas. E, além do mais, eu não acho que esse sentimento deva ser medido em tempo, e sim em intensidade. Eu tenho completa certeza do meu amor por Quinn, e do amor dela por mim.

- Bom, então.. – Hiram olhou para Leroy, que acenou afirmativamente – vocês tem a nossa benção para isso.

- Obrigada, papais. Mas, na verdade, eu queria pedir mais que a benção de vocês..

- E o que é?

- Obviamente a mãe de Quinn não lidaria tão bem com o fato e a casa dela está fora de cogitação.. Eu não me sentiria a vontade fazendo isso em algum.. quarto de motel, por exemplo – ela fez uma careta ou pensar sobre. – Nosso lugar ideal seria aqui, mas Quinn não se sentiria confortável em fazer isso com os dois em casa.. Então eu pensei que vocês poderiam ir passar o ultimo fim de semana de férias em Lake Erie.. Vocês estavam mesmo pretendo ir pra lá nessas férias, só não foram porque eu não quis ir e deixar a Quinn aqui..

- É, é uma idéia, Leroy.. – Hiram se virou para o marido, estudando a hipótese.

- Sim.. eu bem que gostaria de ir pra lá passar pelo menos um dia.. Quinn mencionou uma coisa interessante sobre o por do sol do inverno, naquele dia da fotografia.. as cores são realmente diferentes, mais bonitas.. E o por do sol de Erie é um cartão postal.. poderíamos ir lá pra conferir essa diferença..

- Meu trabalho na empresa só volta na terça, dia primeiro..

- Mas o meu volta na segunda, Hiram..

- Por favor, amor, você é chefe do departamento, isso tem que ter alguma compensação. Mude a sua folga de domingo para segunda.

- É, acho que pode ser.. Mas Rachel não deveria passar um final de semana inteiro sozinha em casa.. afinal, ela só tem 16 anos. – Rachel olhava de um pai pra o outro, até que eles pareceram tomar consciência de que ela ainda estava ali, presenciando a conversa. – Rachel, qual dia você prefere para passarmos a noite lá?

- Hmmm... Domingo. Assim eu e Quinn vamos juntas pra aula na segunda.

- Certo. Viajamos no domingo pela tarde, então. E, Rachel?

- Sim, papai?

- Estamos felizes por terem confiado na gente, e vocês terão a casa pra vocês como forma de retribuição dessa confiança. Mas tenham juízo. E consciência.

- Nós teremos, papai.

- E Quinn vem aqui hoje? – Leroy sorriu abertamente – Não vejo a hora de deixá-la constrangida com isso! – Ele adorava implicar com a nora. A relação entre eles era quase de pai e filha.

- Eu tenho que ver com ela ainda.. com a crise de ciúmes de ontem, e depois essa resolução, não combinamos nada pra hoje..

Saiu da mesa animada, ligando para Quinn. Um pouco envergonhada, relatou a conversa pra namorada, que pareceu compartilhar seus sentimentos. Aquele seria um dos dias que elas passariam com Judy, que já estava reclamando a ausência da filha, então não tiveram muito tempo de conversarem sobre seus planos. Quando se encontraram, longe do olhar de Judy, trocaram um beijo demorado, mas nenhuma das duas tocou no assunto. Passaram o dia todo com Judy e, a noite, quando Rachel voltou pra casa, Quinn decidiu que era a hora de conversar com a mãe.

- Hm, mãe? – Ela chamou, ao entrar em casa.

- Sim, Quinney?

- Posso conversar uma coisa com você?

- Diga, filha..

- Bom.. – puxou um pouco de ar para os pulmões – eu preciso que você não fique nervosa, nem assustada, nem decepcionada, nem.. sei lá.. grite..

- O que aconteceu? – ela automaticamente se preocupou.

- Mãe.. – a garota sentou-se ao lado da mãe no sofá – Eu e Rachel.. decidimos.. – ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervosa e constrangida – dar um passo adiante no nosso relacionamento..

- Que quer dizer?

- Mãe.. – ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, corando.

- Oh. Eu.. eu acho que não estou preparada pra ouvir sobre isso. – a mulher parecia extremamente desconcertada.

- Tudo bem, mãe.. você é quem disse que preferia saber o que estava acontecendo, pra assim poder ter algum controle sobre.

- Mas não sobre isso.. acho que eu preferia que você não tivesse me contado.. – sacudia a cabeça em negação.

- Na verdade, eu só vim te contar pra pedir a sua permissão para dormir na casa de Rachel no domingo, os pais dela vão viajar.. Acredito que se eu só tivesse pedido, você imaginaria o resto, então preferi ser honesta..

- C-certo..

- Eu posso ir?

- Vai adiantar dizer que não?

- Hm.. não realmente. – ela respondeu, honesta.

- Então.. claro, Quinn, pode ir.

- Obrigada, mãe. – ela pareceu insegura ao se aproximar da mãe para um abraço, mas a mulher mais velha retribuiu o carinho da filha.

- Me desculpe, Quinn.. Eu acho que.. só não estou pronta pra saber que.. minha filhinha que até ontem era uma criança pra mim.. faz essas coisas.

- Mãe. Eu fiquei grávida. Tive um filho. É meio que obvio o fato de que eu já fiz isso antes.. – ela não conseguiu controlar uma pequena risada.

- Mas não com uma mulher..

- Mãe, quando é que você vai começar a aceitar isso?

- Eu estou tentando, Quinney. Eu estou lidando com isso.. Não vou dizer que estou feliz.. mas estou te aceitando como você é, filha, não duvide disso.

- Eu.. tenho certeza que você está tentando.. – Ela olhou nos olhos da mãe, vendo sinceridade neles. – Acho que isso é o bastante pra mim, por enquanto..

No sábado, foi a vez que Quinn se preparar psicologicamente para encarar o casal Berry. Talvez tenha sido só impressão dela, mas ao entrar na casa de Rachel, pra almoçar com eles, sentiu o olhar dos dois sobre elas de maneira diferente. Leroy sorria pra ela, quase sugestivamente, como se dissesse com um olhar "Nós sabemos o que vocês vão fazer!". Quinn aproveitou a ocasião para devolver ao sogro o livro que ele a havia emprestado, sobre arte.

- Nossa, Quinn, já acabou de ler? O que achou?

- É realmente incrível.. abriu minha mente para várias coisas.. Eu não imaginava que as belas artes ainda estavam tão em alta.. Me fez questionar muitas coisas.. Realmente, obrigada pela indicação, Leroy.

- Eu posso te indicar outros se você quiser, Quinn.. Na verdade, eu acho que o próximo deveria ser um guia sobre as universidades de arte do país.. No nosso tem um capitulo todo marcado por Rachel, sobre as de Nova York..

- O que quer dizer com isso, Leroy? – a garota perguntou, intrigada.

- Que você deveria considerar entrar para uma faculdade de arte, Fabray! Eu percebi o quanto você se interessa pelo assunto, e Rachel nos contou que você desenha realmente bem..

- Eu.. – ela olhou para a namorada, que sorria abertamente, concordando. – Rachel está exagerando, não é nada demais..

- Os desenhos dela são realmente bons. – ela levou a mão ao cabelo de Quinn, fazendo carinho ali – ela só está sendo modesta..

- Rachel, nem vem! Não é nada demais, mesmo. – ela deu um sorriso de lado pra namorada.

- Bom, só há um jeito de descobrir.. Quando vamos ver algum desses desenhos?

- Hm.. eu posso trazer o meu bloco de desenho, da próxima vez que encontrá-los.. – ela desviou o olhar dos dois, sentindo-se ligeiramente tensa em mencionar o dia seguinte.

- Ótimo! – Foi Hiram que respondeu, antes que Leroy pudesse fazer alguma piada. – Vamos ver se você tem talento para estar numa faculdade de arte, Fabray..

- Não acredito que tenha.. E, confesso, já cogitei essa possibilidade.. mas acho que não é essa a faculdade que quero cursar..

- Tem alguma coisa em mente? – Rachel se interessou.

- Eu.. acho que eu quero fazer direito.. No começo era só porque meu pai queria.. Mas agora.. Eu acho que nosso país precisa de mais pessoas que defendam os direitos homossexuais.. E acho que é isso que eu quero fazer da vida.. Trabalhar lutando pelos nossos direitos. Talvez na política.. Posso ser a versão feminina de Harvey Milk..

- Você nunca me disse isso, Quinn.. – Rachel olhou pra ela, sorrindo emocionada com as projeções da namorada.

- Ah.. – ela não soube o que falar e se calou, tímida. Nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo com ninguém. Era uma coisa quase que idealística. Ficou feliz ao receber olhares admirados de aprovação dos três Berry's.

Quinn ficou um pouco no local, depois do almoço, conversando agradavelmente no quintal da casa. Estava recostada em uma das espreguiçadeiras do local, abraçando Rachel por trás, enquanto elas observavam os dois homens retirarem a proteção de inverno da piscina. O celular de Quinn tocou, e ela atendeu, vendo o nome de sua mãe na tela. Rachel a olhou, curiosa pra saber o que Judy queria. Mas os olhos dos três Berry só realmente se arregalaram quando Quinn estendeu o celular na direção dos dois homens, parecendo confusa.

- Ela quer falar com um de vocês dois.. – ela estava um pouco assustada. E, principalmente, com medo do que a mãe poderia falar com eles.

- Eu falo! – Hiram pegou o celular antes de Leroy, com medo de que o marido fizesse alguma piada.

"Alô? Judy Fabray? Aqui é Hiram Berry."... "Sim, Judy, estamos cientes" ... "Eu e meu marido estamos de acordo" ... "Bom, se você quiser conversar sobre isso, podemos nos reunir quando voltarmos de viagem" ... "Oh, tudo bem, então" ... "Fique tranquila, Judy, vamos nos assegurar que as duas fiquem bem e seguras." ... "Olhe, vou te passar o numero do meu celular e o do meu marido. Qualquer coisa, pode nos ligar a qualquer momento." Ele ditou os números pacientemente. "Tudo bem, Judy. Eu é que agradeço. Foi realmente um prazer finalmente falar com você." ... "Ok, Tchau."

Ele devolveu o celular a Quinn. Os três o olhavam boquiabertos. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sua mãe é realmente simpática, Quinn.

- O.. o q-que...?

Mas Hiram irrompeu em risadas, sem respondê-la. Leroy acompanhou o riso e, depois de alguns segundos, até Rachel e Quinn se renderam.

- Mas, pelo visto, teremos uma espécie de encontro de famílias quando voltarmos..

- Oh, Deus, não.. – Quinn escondeu o rosto contra o ombro de Rachel, vermelha de vergonha da mãe.

- Tudo bem, Quinn.. Meninas, vamos começar a arrumar as malas.. vocês vem pra ajudar?

- Eles realmente se divertem fazendo isso.. – Rachel murmurou para Quinn, divertida.

- Eu adoraria.. – Quinn realmente gostaria de fazer aquilo. Os sogros eram ótimas companhias e sempre a divertiam por horas. – Mas tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, horário marcado.. Desculpe, Rach, vou ter que ir mais cedo hoje..

- O que você vai fazer?

- Resolver algumas coisas.. pra volta as aulas.. – ela disse, esperando que Rachel entendesse que ela estava se referindo ao dia seguinte.

- Hm, Ok.. – a morena fez bico, recebendo em seguida um beijinho nos lábios.

- Você almoça conosco antes de viajarmos amanhã, não é mesmo, Quinn?

- Sim, Leroy.. vou trazer o bloco de desenhos..

Ela passou a tarde toda na cidade, só chegando em casa a noite. Se olhou no espelho do quarto, admirando sua aparência, gostando do resultado. Olhou no relógio do celular. Ainda haviam muitas horas pela frente, até o dia seguinte. Ela queria tentar dormir cedo, mas seu cérebro estava completamente ligado. Ela se sentia nervosa e não conseguia se distrair. Começou a arrumar as coisas para passar a noite casa de Rachel. Pegou a bolsa das cheerios e colocou dentro o seu uniforme, seguido de uma blusa larga e um shortinho, que ela usava como pijama. Separou um vestido vermelho, básico mais simples, para usar no dia seguinte. Pegou o bloco de desenhos, junto com outros materiais escolares, e os guardou, fechando a bolsa. Pensou melhor, abrindo-a novamente e tirando o bloco e um lápis 6B. Sentou-se na cama, relaxando. Pensou nos sogros, com um sorriso no rosto. Os primeiros traços começaram a vir facilmente.

Quinn acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mas não queria parecer muito ansiosa, então ficou no quarto, dando os últimos retoques no desenho que havia feito no dia anterior. Desceu pra tomar café tarde. A mãe estava meio tensa, não falava muito. Quinn tentou fazer de tudo para deixar a mulher mais tranquila, mas não funcionou muito. Então, as 11 da manhã, ela simplesmente desistiu e foi tomar um banho e se aprontar para almoçar com Rachel e os pais.

Tocou a campainha dos Berry ansiosa. Rachel foi quem abriu e, ao olhar para a namorada, perdeu a fala momentaneamente. Ela estava realmente linda.. Havia passado a tarde anterior num cabeleireiro de confiança dela. Não havia diminuído muito o comprimento do cabelo, apenas uns dois dedos. Mas a franja curta era realmente uma grande diferença no rosto dela.

- Quinn.. você.. cortou o cabelo..

- Sim.. Gostou? – ela tentou não sorrir, se deliciando com a reação de Rachel.

- Você está simplesmente perfeita. – ela segurou o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos, a beijando apaixonadamente. Se afastaram algum tempo depois e Rachel brincou com o cabelo da outra, que agora lhe caia na altura dos olhos. – Vem.. deixa a suas coisas aqui na sala mesmo..

- Tá, só um momento.. – ela abriu a bolsa, retirando o bloco de desenhos e o levando para a mesa de almoço.

Sentou-se, sorrindo para os dois sogros na frente dela. Eles retribuíram, reparando no caderno na mão dela.

- Não é nada demais, sério.. Espero que vocês não fiquem irritados também.. Eu adoro caricaturas... – ela abriu o bloco e mostrou o primeiro desenho, o que havia feito na noite anterior.

O desenho mostrava as caricaturas dos dois homens, abraçados, os detalhes de seus rostos mais marcados, em traços engraçados. Eles se entreolharam, antes de gargalhar por um bom tempo. Lagrimas de riso escorriam dos olhos de Leroy. Toda vez que ele tentava parar, olhava para o marido, e novamente para o desenho, e voltava a rir. Quinn também ria, mas da reação deles. E Rachel observava a cena, dividida entre o rir e admirar a namorada. Quinn sorria abertamente, o que, combinado com o novo cabelo, a faziam parecer quase um anjo. Rachel finalmente conseguiu ver o desenho, e soltou uma gargalhada, antes de sorrir pra Quinn, admirando o ótimo trabalho da garota.

- Quinn, é genial! – Leroy conseguiu dizer, depois de um tempo. – e o traço é ótimo! Você está de parabéns!

- Não é nada..

- Por favor, pare de falsa modéstia.. Você quer ficar com o desenho? Você tem pelo menos que nos dar uma cópia..

- Q-que?

- Nós adoraríamos ficar com o desenho, Quinn!

- Sério? Pra que?

- Nós podemos emoldurar e por no nosso quarto.. – sugeriu Hiram.

- Isso? Emoldurado?

- Lógico! Mas você tem que assinar o nome do autor, Quinn.. – ele tirou a caneta que estava presa na espiral do caderno e devolveu os dois para Quinn, sorrindo gentilmente para ela.

Quinn mordeu o lábio, sorrindo insegura. Rachel viu, pela primeira vez, o quanto Quinn podia ser insegura profissionalmente. Ela já havia percebido, a muito tempo, que o sorriso confiante de cheerio que a garota ostentava era apenas uma mascara. Meu Deus, ela realmente parecia um anjo. Viu Quinn devolver o caderno para Hiram, o desenho agora tinha a assinatura na caligrafia bonita da namorada "_Q. Fabray_". Hiram destacou o desenho, e foi a vez de Rachel morder o lábio. O desenho logo abaixo era quase um retrato dela própria. Quinn havia feito um traço extremamente realista, dessa vez. No desenho, ela havia forçado mais o lápis na região dos olhos, que davam um efeito especial ao desenho. Fazia os olhos dela parecerem estar brilhando. O cabelo dela estava mais cheio, volumoso. E a Rachel do desenho exibia um grande sorriso. Igual ao sorriso da verdadeira Rachel. Algumas estrelas e corações margeavam o desenho, que já estava finalizado, e estava datado do dia três de janeiro. O dia seguinte ao inicio do namoro.

- Ah, esse eu quero pra mim!

Quinn nem ousou discordar, assinando o desenho, antes de Rachel o arrancar do resto do bloco. O desenho de baixo era um estudo de lápis aquarelável, retratava as duas garotas de costas, o por do sol tomando grande parte da folha de papel.

- Esse não tá pronto ainda, é só um teste.. – Rachel abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ela não deixou a garota falar. – Eu juro que quando finalizá-lo, ele será seu, Rachel.. – Tirou o bloco da mão dela – Chega dos meus desenhos, né?

Almoçaram comentando sobre os desenhos. Leroy, que era chefe do departamento de designer do jornal local, tecia elogios sobre a nora. Logo depois do almoço, Rachel e Quinn ajudaram o casal a carregar o carro e se prepararam para se despedirem. Hiram deu um abraço forte nas duas, repassando novamente as milhões de informações necessárias.

- Não tragam mais ninguém pra casa. Se forem sair, nos avisem, e não se esqueçam de trancar bem a casa. Aliais, não se esqueçam de trancar a casa em nenhum momento. Tem diversas comidas na geladeira e na dispensa, é só preparar. E, por favor, meninas, qualquer coisa, nos liguem, que voltaremos imediatamente. E.. juízo. – ele sorriu para as duas, antes de entrar no carro, no lado do motorista.

Leroy se aproximou das duas, abraçando Rachel pelos ombros e olhando pra Quinn, sério.

- Estamos te entregando nosso bem mais precioso, Fabray.. Cuide bem da minha filha. Se eu souber que você saiu um dedinho sequer da linha.. – Quinn o olhava, petrificada de medo e vergonha. Leroy não aguentou e riu. – Estou brincando, Q. – Ela deixou o ar escapar dos pulmões, aliviada, e sorriu também - Escute.. No ultimo mês, você se tornou uma filha para nós.. Estamos muito satisfeitos com o namoro de vocês, e estamos aqui para dar suporte para as duas – ele passou o outro braço pelos ombros de Quinn – Vocês são um casal lindo, meninas. Estamos aqui para ajudá-las. Não deixem de confiar na gente.. Nós amamos vocês, não se esqueçam disso, ok? – ele deu um beijo na testa de cada uma – E cuidem uma da outra.

Algumas lágrimas já haviam escapado dos olhos de Quinn, com as palavras do sogro. Ela havia se afeiçoado muito da família de Rachel no ultimo mês. Leroy se tornou o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma figura paterna, e ouvir as palavras do homem realmente a tocaram.

- Obrigada, Leroy. De verdade. Você também já é como um pai para mim. – ela a abraçou forte. Ele novamente abraçou as duas, antes de entrar no carro e partirem.

Rachel trouxe Quinn de volta para dentro de casa, na sala principal. A loira limpou as lágrimas do rosto. Rachel a observava sorrindo.

- Eu não tinha idéia de que vocês haviam se aproximado tanto assim..

- Meu pai nunca foi um bom exemplo.. Mas era o único que eu tinha. Desde o ano passado, nem mesmo isso eu tive.. Seus pais são incríveis, não tem como não gostar deles.. Você tem realmente muita sorte. Eu gostei deles de cara.. Mas ouvir que o sentimento era recíproco foi incrível, Rach..

- É, foi uma linda declaração..

- Foi..

- Mas agora, eu quero fazer a minha... – Rachel a olhou nos olhos. Deu um pequeno sorriso para a namorada.

- Como assim? – ela não conseguia fugir dos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Você já dedicou duas musicas a mim.. Achei que estivesse na hora de retribuir.. – ela segurou a mão de Quinn, a levando até o piano que havia em um dos cantos da sala. Abriu o teclado, pegando uma partitura que já havia lá e se sentando no banquinho. Quinn ficou em pé, apoiada no tampo do instrumento.

- Eu estive trabalhando nessa música nos últimos dias.. Ela fica melhor no violão ou na gaita, mas eu tenho um bloqueio com instrumentos de corda, não consigo tocar de jeito nenhum.. E eu preciso da minha boca pra cantar, então, vou acompanhar com o piano mesmo.. – Ela arriscou um olhar para a namorada, que a encarava maravilhada – Eu te amo, Quinn.. espero que você goste da música..

- Eu vou gostar de qualquer coisa que você cantar, meu amor..

Ela arriscou a primeira nota no piano, antes de começar a cantar.

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

Quinn havia aparecido do nada na vida dela. Sem Rachel nem saber o porque, naquele dia, na hora do intervalo, a outra garota resolveu confiar nela e contar o seu segredo.. E Rachel ouviu. E ela sabia, desde o primeiro momento, que não conseguiria ficar indiferente aquilo.. A ela.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

E então, Quinn havia cantado pra ela. Uma musica que prometia a fazer esquecer tudo o que Finn havia feito. Aonde Quinn prometia dar valor a ela e continuar tentando conquistá-la. E ela realmente, fez de tudo pra conseguir. Rachel nunca havia sido tratada daquele jeito por homem nenhum. Exatamente como uma princesa...

_You've already won __me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your faults_

E Quinn havia conseguido. Sem que Rachel sequer percebesse como, ela já estava completamente apaixonada pela garota. Ela não pode evitar, porque foi natural. Quinn tinha aquele poder sobre ela. A loira era deliciosamente culpada pelo jeito como Rachel se sentia.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

Ela teve medo. Ela teve medo de Quinn ter medo. Mas apesar de tudo, Quinn nunca hesitou em estar perto dela. E, ela sabia, Quinn seria capaz de enfrentar o mundo pelo amor que elas sentiam.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

Rachel havia falhado, sim, em tão pouco tempo de relacionamento. Sabia que Quinn era ciumenta e, ainda assim, não havia conseguido evitar Finn, duas vezes. Mas Quinn a havia perdoado rapidamente, nas duas vezes. Talvez simplesmente não conseguissem ficar brigadas. Era aquilo. Amor incondicional. Não importava o que Rachel fizesse, Quinn estava ali, disposta a perdoar. E Rachel havia errado, duas vezes.. Quinn era realmente paciente..

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long?_

As duas conversavam sobre tudo.. Rachel sabia que havia feito Quinn se abrir sobre muita coisa que ela não gostava de falar. Mas Quinn não fazia nem idéia do quanto ela mesma havia se aberto.. Quinn era realmente uma ótima amiga.. Mesmo antes, quando eram inimigas.. Quinn esteve lá quando descobriu sobre a sua mãe. Quando se sentiu insegura em relação ao ex-namorado.. De alguma forma, sempre foram amigas. E os momentos apaixonados das duas só mostravam quantos benefícios tinham agora.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

Sim, Rachel nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira antes. Pra começar, havia se envolvido com Finn simplesmente por serem o casal solista do Glee Club. De algum mod, todo o seu namoro com o garoto funcionava de forma programada e ensaiada. Quando Finn saiu da linha, Rachel se perdeu também. E então apareceu Quinn, que a arrebatou de todo o seu mundo de certezas. E foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido com ela. O amor das duas havia transformado completamente a vida dela. E ela não poderia desejar outra coisa.

_I am aware now_

Rachel não se atreveu a tirar os olhos do piano durante toda a música, com medo de errar alguma nota. Quando finalmente acabou a música e olhou para Quinn, encontrou o rosto da garota banhado por lágrimas, e um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Rachel se levantou rapidamente e foi até ela. Com as mãos em seu rosto, sorveu as lágrimas salgadas que escorriam por suas bochechas, antes de depositar um longo beijo apaixonado em seus lábios.

Se afastaram, se olhando. Rachel Podia jurar, só em olhar nos olhos da namorada, que ela compartilhava todos os seus pensamentos. As duas pareciam não saber o que falar, mas estava tudo bem. Aquele momento não precisava de palavras.

- Eu.. queria ter ensaiado mais.. – Rachel foi quem quebrou o silencio – meu pai tentou me ensinar no violão, mas eu não consegui..

- Vocês tem um violão em casa?

- Sim, o do meu pai..

- Pega pra mim, então..

Rachel foi até o quarto dos pais, rapidamente. Quando voltou, Quinn ainda tinha a mesma cara de boba.

- Aqui..

Quinn segurou o instrumento, passando a alça de sustentação pelo ombro.

- Me empresta a cifra? – ela apoiou o papel na sua frente, estudando-o por alguns minutos. Dedilhou o violão, testando algumas notas, antes de conseguir tocar perfeitamente o inicio da musica. Rachel ouviu com um misto de surpresa e irritação.

- Como é que você consegue? – perguntou, emburrada.

- É mais fácil do que parece.. Sam está me ensinando a tocar.. – O olhar irritado de Rachel se estreitou, e ela viu o ciúmes estampado neles – ou pelo visto, _estava_.. – Ela sorriu pra outra, a tranquilizando. – Tem um truque pra você começar a aprender.. vem cá, poe seus dedos nas cordas – ela posicionou os dedos de Rachel, novamente dedilhando as cordas. As primeiras notas da música saíram. – Aí, viu?

- Eu fiz isso? – Rachel perguntou alegremente.

- Sim.. quer tentar mais?

- Não.. quero ouvir você tocar..

- Tudo bem.. canta pra mim?

Quinn sentou-se no chão da sala, com o violão no colo, enquanto Rachel tocava o piano e cantava. Passaram a tarde toda ali, até finalmente conseguirem tocar a música inteira juntas. Depois, Rachel insistiu em preparar o jantar das duas, alegando que Quinn havia feito o mesmo por ela no primeiro encontro delas.

- Você fritaria bacon pra mim? – Quinn perguntou, se divertindo com a idéia.

- É claro, meu amor.. apesar de não concordar com seus hábitos alimentares.. – ela passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, fazendo carinho – eu faria qualquer coisa por você..

Quinn sorriu para ela, emocionada. As duas acabaram cozinhando uma pra outra. Fizeram muito mais bagunça do que deveriam, mas se divertiram, cozinhando entre carinhos e beijos. Jantaram felizes, Quinn implicando com a comida de Rachel, que acabou fazendo ela comer um prato vegetariano, a contragosto. Terminaram, tirando os pratos e acumulando a louça na pia. Rachel ficou seria momentaneamente, olhando-a.

- E agora, o que fazemos?

Quinn tencionou o corpo com a fala da garota. Estava nervosa, e, pelo que percebia, Rachel também estava. Ela não sabia o que fazer e não queria que as coisas acontecessem tão mecanicamente assim. Preferiu adiar mais um pouco o momento.

- Não é melhor.. lavarmos a louça? Se seus pais chegarem amanhã e virem essa bagunça toda..

- T-tá.. – ela pareceu um pouco receosa e decepcionada. – Não precisa lavar, eu sei que você odeia.. – deu um selinho carinhoso em Quinn – eu faço isso.. – ela disse, já se encaminhando para a pia, amarrando um avental na cintura.

Quinn sentou-se num banquinho da cozinha, observando a namorada. Ela ainda cantarolava a música de mais cedo. Quinn sorriu com o gesto. Aliais, sorriu para tudo. Estava absurdamente feliz. Estava ainda mais apaixonada por Rachel, depois daquele dia. Se é que era possível se apaixonar ainda mais. Correu os olhos pelo corpo de Rachel, suspirando. Ela a desejava, é claro. Muito. Mais do que já desejara qualquer outra pessoa na vida. Talvez, até, Rachel era a primeira pessoa que ela realmente desejava. Era ela. Tinha que ser ela. Sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo, se levantou do banquinho. Estava pronta praquilo.

Ela foi até Rachel, a abraçando por trás e descansando o queixo no ombro da morena. Rachel aprovou o gesto, colando mais seu corpo no dela.

- O que foi, Quinn?

- Nada.. eu só fiquei com uma vontade incontrolável de te abraçar e dizer o quanto eu te amo..

- Eu também te amo, Quinn.. – ela suspirou levemente.

- Posso te ajudar? – ela passou os braços pela cintura de Rachel, apertando a garota contra si.

- Já ta acabando.. – Quinn deu um leve beijo no pescoço dela, e Rachel curvou o pescoço para aproveitar o carinho, enquanto começava a enxaguar a louça.

- Deixa isso pra lá.. – ela esticou a mão e fechou a torneira, virando Rachel de frente pra ela e iniciando um beijo apaixonado.

Rachel gemeu ao sentir a língua de Quinn procurar a sua própria, num beijo intenso. Levou as mãos a cintura de Quinn, deslizando devagar pelo seu quadril, em direção a parte de trás de suas coxas, apertando. As mãos de Quinn também deslizavam pelo corpo de Rachel, soltando os laços do seu avental. Se afastaram um pouco e Quinn puxou o avental para fora do corpo dela, o jogando em cima da pilha de pratos ensaboados.

- Vem. – Rachel puxou Quinn para fora da cozinha, já iniciando um novo beijo.

No corredor da casa dos Berry as coisas já estavam quentes. Rachel apertava firme a cintura de Quinn, só que agora por debaixo do vestido solto que a loira usava. Quinn, por sua vez, puxava Rachel contra si possessivamente pela nuca, enquanto que, com a outra mão, explorava o colo da namorada. Entraram no quarto com Rachel beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Quinn, a guiando até a cama. Quinn se sentou no meio da cama, e Rachel imediatamente estava em seu colo, voltando a acariciar o pescoço de Quinn com a língua.

- T-tira isso.. – Quinn pediu, dando um puxão leve no decote da blusa de Rachel, sem forças. A morena se afastou um pouco e puxou a peça de uma só vez, a jogando no chão do quarto. Quinn gemeu baixinho com a visão de Rachel usando uma lingerie preta. Suas mãos voaram até seus seios, massageando-os com vontade. Rachel soltou um gemido agudo.

Rachel abaixou uma das alças do vestido de Quinn, revelando a alça de um sutiã rosa claro. A abaixou em direção ao ombro também, dando livre acesso a sua boca. Chupou e mordeu toda a região do pescoço até o ombro de Quinn, deixando pequenas marcas. A loira não pareceu se importar com isso. Estava preocupada demais tentando desfazer o confuso fecho da saia de Rachel.

A morena se afastou um pouco, rindo, e guiou as mãos de Quinn, desfazendo as voltas do pano em torno da própria cintura. Quinn puxou a peça de roupa e a atirou longe. Suas mãos viajaram novamente pelo corpo moreno sobre ela, mais atrevidas do que nunca. Apertou as coxas, antes de subir as mãos pela bunda de Rachel, cravando as unhas ali. Depois, com as pontas dos dedos, passeou vagarosamente pela barriga de garota. Rachel segurou as mãos de Quinn, guiando-as até o fecho do próprio sutiã.

- Você tira essa.. – murmurou.

Quinn abriu o fecho, deixando a peça de roupa deslizar pelos braços dela. Quinn olhou encantada para o corpo praticamente nu a sua frente. As mãos exploraram os mamilos rígidos de Rachel, curtindo a sensação da pele desnuda pela primeira vez. Quinn brincava com os dedos em torno deles, olhando Rachel nos olhos, observando suas reações. A morena mordia os lábios para conter os pequenos gemidos que subiam em sua garganta. Quinn lentamente deslizou as mãos novamente para cintura de Rachel, brincando com a barra calcinha da garota.

Rachel se levantou, forçando Quinn a ficar sentada. Deslizou as mãos pelo tecido do vestido dela, se preparando para tirá-lo. Quinn ergueu os braços, permitindo. Rachel correu os olhos pelo corpo dela. Com um conjunto de lingerie rosa bebê, os cabelos levemente bagunçados, a franja no olho.. A garota poderia ser um anjo, mas Rachel afastou esse pensamento. Certamente anjos não deveriam despertar tanto desejo assim em meros mortais como ela. Elas se olharam. Ainda havia uma sombra de insegurança no rosto de Quinn, e Rachel resolveu espantá-la de vez. Levou as mãos a cintura, deixando a sua ultima peça de roupa escorregar até o chão. Quinn perdeu o ar, observando a cena. Nunca havia se sentindo tão excitada na vida.

Rachel ficou de joelhos na frente da garota, que ainda estava sentada. Passando as mãos gentilmente pelas costas dela, abriu o fecho do seu sutiã, o puxando devagar. E então, fez com que Quinn deitasse na cama, ficando por cima dela. Se beijaram levemente. E então Rachel terminou de se deitar em cima de Quinn, as peles se tocaram e uma explosão de desejo aconteceu. O beijo se tornou cada vez mais apaixonado. Seus seios se tocavam e os gemidos escapavam das bocas das duas. As mãos exploravam os corpos sem o menor pudor. Rachel lentamente abandonou a boca de Quinn, descendo beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço, em direção ao seu colo. Beijou um dos seios de Quinn, curtindo a sensação de senti-lo endurecer com a provocação da sua língua. Fez o mesmo com o outro. Quinn levou a própria mão a boca, a mordendo forte, para sufocar os gemidos incontroláveis.

- Não.. – Rachel puxou a mão da garota, liberando a boca dela. – Não se controla.. eu quero ouvir você..

Quinn gemeu ainda mais alto com a fala de Rachel. A morena então traçou uma trilha de beijos pela barriga dela. Quinn já se contorcia, ansiosa. Rachel beijou a parte interna da coxa da garota, no exato momento em que suas mãos começavam a despir Quinn da sua ultima peça de roupa.

Quinn ajudou ela a tirar sua calcinha, erguendo os quadris. Quando a peça finalmente foi jogada no chão do quarto, Quinn se agarrou aos lençóis, esperando o próximo passo de Rachel. Teve um segundo para se excitar ao perceber o que Rachel faria, antes dela realmente começar a fazer. A garota não hesitou nem um instante em levar a boca ao sexo da namorada, chupando-o com vontade. Deslizou a língua por todo o local, antes de subir até o clitóris da namorada, brincando com a língua ali. Quinn agarrou o cabelo de Rachel, gemendo mais alto que nunca.

Rachel tomou aquilo como uma indicação de que Quinn estava gostando, e repetiu o gesto. Sorriu ao ouvir o próprio nome escapar da boca da loira. Aumentou a intensidade da caricia, e, alguns instantes depois, pode sentir Quinn se contorcendo violentamente contra sua boca. Deslizou novamente a língua por todo o sexo da garota, provando sua umidade. Sentiu a mão de Quinn, que havia afrouxado o puxão nos cabelos de Rachel enquanto tremia violentamente, voltarem a puxá-la carinhosamente, dessa vez para que a garota se erguesse.

Rachel voltou a ficar por cima de Quinn, observando a garota, que ainda ofegava, de olhos fechados. Fez um carinho na lateral do rosto da namorada, que finalmente abriu os olhos, sorrindo pra ela.

- Me beija.. – Quinn pediu. Primeiro porque realmente queria o carinho da namorada naquele momento. Segundo porque estava realmente excitada para sentir o próprio gosto na boca da outra garota. Rachel tomou seus lábios, primeiro num selinho, que evoluiu para um beijo lento e profundo. Quinn se afastou primeiro, ainda meio sem fôlego. – Eu.. não queria que tivesse sido tão rápido.. – ela corou levemente – mas eu não consegui me controlar..

- Acho que o objetivo aqui é não se controlar, não? – Rachel sorriu, dando outro beijo na garota, ainda mais intenso que o primeiro. Sentiu Quinn ajeitando-se embaixo dela, e antes que a garota pudesse realizar qualquer movimento ela levou a mão aos seios dela, massageando, enquanto forçava Quinn a continuar deitada, apoiando-se somente em um braço. Quebrou o beijo bruscamente, mordendo o lábio inferior de Quinn, enquanto deslizava a mão até a coxa da outra. Apertou o local. Quinn entendeu e afastou levemente as pernas, dando acesso a mão de Rachel, que deslizou dois dedos pelo sexo dela, a sentindo novamente excitada. Sem maiores avisos, penetrou a garota com dois dedos, que deslizaram facilmente para dentro dela.

Quinn deu um gemido baixo, surpresa. Voltou a beijar a namorada com vontade. Rachel sentia os dedos encharcados pela excitação de Quinn, e resolveu começar um lento movimento de vai-e-vem dentro dela. Quinn se abraçou mais forte a ela, retribuindo o beijo por vários minutos. Rachel novamente abandonou a boca dela para se deliciar com seu pescoço, deixando uma marca mais forte agora. Quinn gemeu alto, levando a boca até a orelha da outra.

- Q-quantos dedos você..? – ela perguntou, num sussurro cheio de desejo.

- Dois..

- Mais.. mais rápido.. – ela gemeu contra o ouvido de Rachel.

Rachel penetrou mais um dedo em Quinn, esperando ela se acostumar com a sensação para depois aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. Sentia cada vez mais Quinn se contraindo ao redor de seus dedos.

- Hmmm.. assim.. Rachel..

- O que, amor? – Rachel abandonou o pescoço dela para a olhar nos olhos.

- Não para.. Por favor, Rach, não para.. – ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Rachel, fazendo a namorada a olhar nos olhos, enquanto uma nova carga de prazer percorria seu corpo, num intenso orgasmo.

Rachel esperou a namorada relaxar para tirar os dedos de dentro dela. Ainda estava em êxtase pela forma como Quinn havia chamado seu nome, enquanto sentia o corpo dela se contrair.

- Isso foi.. – começou Rachel, quando Quinn pareceu voltar ao normal.

- Delicioso. – Quinn disse, com um pequeno sorriso, cansada.

- Eu ia dizer incrível, mas acho que essa também é uma boa opção.. – ela deu um selinho na namorada. – Foi.. como você esperava que fosse?

- Foi muito melhor, Rachel.. – ela se virou para ficar por cima da morena, que não resistiu – mas ainda não acabou..

Rachel puxou Quinn para um beijo faminto. Estava extremamente excitada, só em ter visto as reações de Quinn ao que ela fazia, e agora a loira percorria todo o corpo dela com as mãos, só a deixando com mais vontade. Ela correu as unhas contra as costas da namorada, chegando até a sua cintura e a apertando contra ela. Ela afastou o beijo, levando a boca até o ouvido de Quinn.

- Eu quero você, Quinn.. ela sussurrou, antes de gemer alto contra a orelha dela.

Quinn deslizou a mão até o sexo de Rachel, tocando a namorada com as pontas dos dedos. Percebeu, pela forma como a garota estava molhada, que ela realmente a queria. Rachel estava muito excitada. Quinn subiu o dedo indicador, brincando com o clitóris da namorada, que gemeu.

- Quiiiiinn.. – ela pediu, baixinho, quase num lamento.

- Rachel.. Você sabe que existem outras formas de fazer isso, sem que eu tenha realmente que tirar sua virgindade...

- Não.. eu quero você.. dentro de mim.. – ela pediu, ofegante.

- E se doer?

- Eu confio em você. – Ela disse, fechando os olhos e buscando a boca de Quinn em um novo beijo, movimentando o quadril na direção dos dedos dela.

Quinn penetrou um dedo em Rachel bem devagar. Sentiu-se rompendo alguma resistência dentro da garota, no momento em que Rachel cravou as unhas nas suas costas. Se afastou um pouco do beijo, olhando para a namorada.

- Ta doendo?

- N-não.. continua..

Retirou o dedo, penetrando-a novamente, devagar. Rachel gemeu em aprovação, mordendo o ombro dela com força. Continuou o movimento de vai-e-vem, de forma lenta e constante agora, sentindo Rachel relaxar. Adicionou mais um dedo. Rachel novamente mordeu o ombro de Quinn, para aliviar a dor. Quinn recomeçou a penetrá-la ritmicamente, e Rachel gemeu agudamente.

- Tem certeza de que não está doendo, Rachel?

- T-tá.. só um pouco.. mas tá muito gostoso também.. por favor, não para, Q.. – Ela deu outro gemido agudo.

Rachel se deliciava com as novas sensações descobertas por seu corpo. A cada estocada dos dedos de Quinn, um choque de prazer percorria seu corpo e inebriava a sua mente. Sentiu alguma dor no inicio, mas logo o desejo tomou seu corpo, e ela só queria mais. Os gemidos altos escapavam da sua boca sem que ela sequer tomasse consciência disso.

Quinn sentiu Rachel relaxar. Logo não era mais tão difícil manter o ritmo das penetrações. Começou a bombar os dedos cada vez mais rápido dentro da namorada, delirando com os gemidos altos que a garota dava.

- Quiiiiinn.. – Rachel gemeu o nome dela, ao sentir o orgasmo se aproximando. As mãos ainda arranhavam as costas da loira.

- Isso.. geme pra mim, Rach.. – ela levou a boca ao ouvido de Rachel, falando baixo, com a voz rouca de desejo – adoro o jeito como você geme o meu nome.. – ela completou, antes de deslizar a língua pela orelha dela.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rachel apertou as unhas nas costas de Quinn com mais força do que nunca. O nome de Quinn escapou da boca de Rachel entre gemidos, diversas vezes. "_Quinn.. Quiiiiinn.. Q.. Não para. E-eu vou.. QUINN!_"

Rachel gritou de prazer, antes de estremecer violentamente, as ondas de prazer correndo pelo seu corpo. Foi intenso. A mente de Rachel rodopiava e ela pode jurar que perdeu a consciência por alguns minutos.

Quando voltou a si, abrindo os olhos, encontrou Quinn com a cabeça apoiada em um dos cotovelos, olhando pra ela com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios. Rachel percebeu que a outra mão dela agora descansava na sua própria cintura, fazendo um leve carinho.

- Oi.. – a loira disse, o sorriso só aumentando em seu rosto.

- Oi.. – Rachel sorriu de volta, corando um pouco.

Continuaram se olhando por alguns segundos, hipnotizadas. Rachel brincou com a franja de Quinn, distraída com a beleza dela. Quinn ainda a olhava, com um sorriso misterioso.

- Me abraça? – pediu Rachel, insegura.

- Só um minuto, meu amor.. – ela puxou Rachel pela cintura, a trazendo mais pra perto – quero gravar cada detalhe desse momento..

- Você vai me desenhar assim, é?

- Talvez.. você se incomodaria? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, provocando.

- Não. – Rachel retribuiu o olhar safado – mas acho que, se você for mostrar esse pros meus pais, é melhor adicionar isso.. – ela puxou o edredom, cobrindo as duas. Quinn fez uma cara de desaprovação ao corpo novamente coberto de Rachel, mas depois sorriu. – Meu abraço, Quinney?

Quinn deitou-se na cama, puxando Rachel para deitar a cabeça no colo dela. A garota se aninhou contra o corpo da namorada, deixando o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo o cafuné que Quinn fazia nela. Abriu novamente os olhos e viu que Quinn ainda a observava.

- Vai ficar me olhando, é? – Perguntou Rachel, sonolenta.

- Só um pouquinho.. quero ver você dormir..

- Eu não vou dormir ainda.. tenho que por meu pijama, programar o despertador..

- Não precisa não.. – Quinn esticou a mão, programando o aparelho no criado mudo. – Dorme assim comigo hoje?

- Tudo bem.. – Rachel concordou, com a voz fraca, antes de se render ao sono.

Quinn acordou no dia seguinte com a sensação de estar sendo observada. A segunda sensação que a invadiu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, foi o perfume de Rachel ao seu redor. Desistiu de despertar, ficando ali, de olhos fechados, sentindo o aroma da garota.

Alguns segundos depois, sentiu uma mão delicada brincando com sua nova franja. Sorriu com o carinho.

- Bom dia, Rachel.. – ela se espreguiçou, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Bom dia, Q.. – ela se inclinou, dando um selinho na garota.

- Ainda é muito cedo? Posso dormir mais?

- Acho melhor não.. na verdade, já se passaram 10 minutos do horário que programamos pra acordar.

Quinn despertou de vez, se sentando.

- E porque o despertador não tocou? Eu juro que programei ele ontem!

- Estava programado.. mas eu acordei antes das seis, e desativei ele.. pra poder ficar te vendo dormir.. eu ia mesmo te acordar daqui a pouquinho..

- Você ficou me vendo dormir? É vingança?

- Sim, mais ou menos.. Você é realmente linda dormindo, parece um anjo.. – Rachel fez carinho pelo rosto dela, sorrindo.

- Acho que agora eu vou querer acordar assim todo dia agora..

Quinn a puxou para um abraço, que virou um beijo leve. Ficaram ali algum tempo abraçadas, curtindo uma a outra. Rachel se afastou um pouco, olhando para o relógio preocupada.

- Não podemos perder o horário, Quinn.. temos que tomar banho ainda, tomar café..

- É verdade.. – ela concordou, mas sem se mover.

- Quer que eu vá pro banho primeiro?

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando mais em tomar banho tipo.. juntas.

- Oh.. ok!

Rachel se levantou, pegando toalhas pras duas. Quinn aproveitou para admirar seu corpo nu, antes de se dirigir ao banheiro atrás dela. Tomaram o banho em meio a carinhos. Quinn imprensou Rachel contra o Box, fazendo espuma com a esponja de banho e ensaboando todo o corpo da garota. Primeiro os ombros, que estão com algumas marcas arroxeadas. Desceu pelos seios dela, os massageando com a desculpa de que a espuma fazia seus dedos escorregarem. Apertou a cintura dela, antes de descer a mão por entre as suas pernas. Rachel mordeu os lábios.

- Tá sentindo alguma dor?

- Um pouco.. Não é bem dor, é mais um incômodo..

Quinn concordou. Lembrava-se da sensação. Continuou a ensaboar o corpo da namorada, arrancando suspiros dela. Saíram do banho enroladas nas toalhas, em meio a caricias. Ao chegarem no quarto, Quinn soltou a toalha do corpo de Rachel, fazendo a mesma deslizar até o chão. Rachel deu um sorriso safado pra namorada.

- Não temos muito tempo.. – Ela advertiu a Quinn.

- Temos tempo o suficiente.. – Quinn roubou um beijo dela – tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de tentar.. – ela disse, empurrando Rachel em direção a cama, fazendo ela se sentar na beirada.

Trocaram mais um beijo longo, antes de Quinn se ajoelhar no chão, transferindo a boca para o pescoço de Rachel, e logo depois para um dos seios já rígidos da garota. Primeiro, passou a língua logo abaixo dele, o contornando. Depois, deslizou os lábios até seu mamilo excitado. Brincou com a língua ali, descobrindo as reações do corpo de Rachel. Imitou toda essa tortura no outro. Rachel já gemia alto, uma mão nos cabelos molhados de Quinn, a outra apertando os lençóis da cama. Ainda no lugar em que estava, a loira a fez deitar na cama. Posicionou gentilmente os pés de Rachel na beira da cama, antes de se inclinar para beijar suas coxas.

Quinn não aguentou muito tempo brincando de provocar Rachel. Com um ultimo suspiro, levou a boca até o sexo da namorada, provando seu gosto. Era bom.. Era viciante. Ficou ali por um bom tempo, chupando, lambendo. Alternando caricias no clitóris dela com pequenas penetrações com a língua. Rachel estremeceu uma vez embaixo dela, mas ela queria mais. Continuou provando a namorada, até ela chegar a um segundo orgasmos, ainda mais forte que o primeiro.

Quinn se levantou, puxando Rachel. A garota ainda estava mole, e pequenos arrepios percorriam seu corpo. Ela se abraçou a Quinn, a beijando com vontade. Se afastou sorrindo, algum tempo depois.

- Olha a hora, Quinn! – Rachel se desesperou. – vamos nos atrasar no primeiro dia de aula! – vai, amor, começa a se arrumar! – ela forçou a bolsa de Quinn nas mãos da loira, que ainda sorria extasiada.

Se arrumaram rapidamente, com Rachel reclamando que teriam que sair sem tomar café da manhã e que poderiam perder a primeira aula. Quando Quinn terminou de se vestir, se aproximou de Rachel, que se arrumava em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, a abraçando por trás. Deu um beijinho na bochecha dela, sorrindo pra ela através do espelho. Rachel não conseguiu não sorrir de volta.

- Relaxa, Rach.. vai dar tudo certo..

- Eu tô com medo.. de como vão ser as coisas hoje na escola..

- Não precisa ter medo.. já conversamos sobre isso milhões de vezes, já repassamos os planos..

- Eu sei.. só estou nervosa. Mas vai ficar tudo bem.. – trocaram um beijinho.

Quinn se afastou para prender o cabelo, não conseguindo se acertar com a franja nova.

- Argh, eu vou ser confundida com a Brit o tempo todo agora..

- Calma, vem cá, eu te ajudo.. – Disse Rachel, pegando alguns grampos de cabelo e prendendo a franja dela pra trás.

Elas se olharam no espelho, abraçadas novamente. A líder de torcida e a garota do coral. Sabiam que as duas estavam pensando nisso, e sorriram uma pra outra.

- Acho que as pessoas tem razão, Rachel.. nós realmente fazemos um lindo casal..

Chegaram na escola em cima da hora, mas conseguiram evitar um atraso. Pararam na porta que dava acesso ao corredor, de mãos dadas. Se olharam, respirando fundo.

- Eu te amo, Quinn.

-Eu também te amo, Rachel..

Soltaram as mãos e entraram no colégio, sabendo que tudo poderia ser mais difícil dali em diante, mas que, não importa o que acontecesse, elas ainda teriam uma a outra.

_Fim_

**N/A: bom, vamos lá.. Head Over Feet era a minha música com a minha primeira (e única) namorada. Começamos a namorar quando eu tinha 16 anos.. ficamos dois anos juntas, mas até hoje temos muito contato.. eu fui perceber, aqui, no ultimo capitulo, uma coincidencia assustadora.. eu e ela nos conhecemos na véspera de natal, e o nosso namoro se consolidou mesmo nas férias de 2006 para 2007... assustador. mas eu juro que não é uma fic baseada em fatos reais! HAHAHAAHA**

**enfim, percebem como foi dificil pra mim escrever isso, né? eu já tive um relacionamento aos 16 anos de idade, onde tudo é lindo e bla bla bla.. mas isso foi a 5 anos atrás! muito dificil relembrar todas aquelas sensações.. **

**eu tentei fechar a história o máximo possível, só pra dar a vocês uma ideia de como ficaram as coisas depois.. não sei se consegui concluir bem a coisa toda da Judy, mas fica subentendido que ela foi aceitando as coisas com o tempo.. **

**Quinn precisava de uma figura paterna, alguém pra orientar ela.. botar essa responsabilidade na figura do pai da Rachel foi só uma forma de deixarem elas ainda mais juntas. **

**gostaram da reviravolta no futuro academico da Quinn? acho sem graça todo mundo dizendo que ela vai pra faculdade de arte, quis dar uma mudada :p HAHAHAHA**

**bom, a cena de sexo.. não é só uma cena de sexo. como a Rachel da fic mesmo diz, é também um simbolismo, uma metáfora. E como a Rachel do seriado diz, metáforas são importantes. acredito que depois de confirmar de todas as formas possíveis que o amor delas é real, Rachel não vai tem nenhuma duvida em relação ao Finn e a nenhum outro garoto..**

**e finalmente.. quanto ao nome da fic.. acho que ficou meio obvio, pela personalidade da Quinn, né?**

**ela se ferrou muito no ano anterior, se escondeu, se reprimiu.. esse ano seria o ano dela, como ela mesma disse pro Sam.. no fundo, a Quinn dessa fic só queria achar.. alguém pra amar. :D**


End file.
